Behind the Scenes: 2108
by BlackCrossover2108
Summary: This story is about Behind the Scenes of the other stories I've written: Strangers In Remnant, The New Number Hunters, Akame Ga Save, Shelter the Sequel: Arigato and maybe future stories. If you haven't read any of those than I suggest you don't read this for you probably won't get anything.
1. A Special Day

**A/N This story is about Behind the Scenes of the other stories I've written: Strangers In Remnant, The New Number Hunters, Akame Ga Save, Shelter the Sequel: Arigato and maybe future stories. If you haven't read any of those than I suggest you don't read this for you probably won't get anything.**

 **Warning: Contains small spoilers, lots of typing errors and grammar** **mistakes; and cringe dialogue. If you do spot any typing errors, please point them out. This chapter was originally meant to have only 4-5 thousands words but I ended up writing over 20,000 words. **

**And for those who are wondering why I wrote this when I said I was going to be working of Shelter part 2...you'll find out.**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for Jason and Jack and all the other OCs I have created.**

* * *

 _I sit on one of the chairs and admire my creation. It feels so much more livelier with the people and everything. Even though I know there just my creations which I control but it's still enough to lighten up my mood._

 _The people talking to each other, the children playing chasey, the music, the animals, the girl with purplish-black hair...wait what?!_

 _I look closer and can't believe my eyes. On the other side of the building, the same girl from yesterday was sitting on one of the chairs staring at the people I created. She looked confused probably because the people I created are ignoring her._

 _But she's back. For a third time!_

 _I just stared at her not moving from my spot. I observer The girl's movements. She's not moving from her spot but she is looking around the place. She looks at the cartoonish people chatting to each, she looks at the children playing chasey, she looks at...me._

 _She's looking at me. From her expression I could tell that she instantly recognised me. "It's you!" She exclaimed excitedly._

 _The girl gets up and walk towards me._

 _"Hello again." she said still walking towards me. "Wow this is really a surprise to-"_

The girl I know as Konno Yuuki didn't finish her line as she accidentally tripped over a chair that I misplaced and ended up falling on the floor face first.

I blink twice before getting up to help her.

Jason, wearing a blue and white directors uniform, grabbed out his microphone and yelled. "CUT!"

As Jason grabbed out his clapperboard while Jack couldn't contain his laughter. "HAHAHAHAHA! That never gets old!"

 **Shelter The Sequel: Arigato**

 **Part 1: The Countdown** **(Behind the scenes)**

I help Yuuki stand back up and look at her.

"I'm alright." Yuuki said dusting herself off.

I feel a bit guilty since I was the one who misplaced that chair.

Yuuki looks at me and reads my mind like always. "Oh it's okay, it's my fault for being clumsy. Don't worry, it won't happen again."

I look at her a bit doubtful. I'm kinda worried since this has been the third time Yuuki has tripped over something.

Yuuki understood what I was thinking and pouted while crossing her arms. "That's not fair Rin. You've tripped more than I have."

I blush from embarrassment and look at the ground as I remembered.

(FLASHBACK)

 _I'll first start of by adding land underwater so that the ocean has a bottom floor to it. Once that is down, I stand on the floor made of sand. It's funny, I can walk normally like how I would when above water even though I'm underwater right now._

 _I start walking forward into the endless nothingness of the ocean I created. What should I add to this empti-_

 _I didn't finish my thought for my right leg went too deep into the sand causing me to trip and fall face first into the sand._

Jason, wearing a blue and white directors uniform, grabbed out his microphone and yelled. "CUT!"

As Jason grabbed out his clapperboard while Jack couldn't contain his laughter. "HAHAHAHAHA! She tripped while underwater! HAHAHAHAHA! The look on her face! HAHAHA!"

Konno Yuuki entered the scene and helped me get back up dusting the sand off my face. "Are you alright?"

I nod. I made a mistake while making the sand, I'll be fine next time.

Yuuki frowned. "Are you sure? This is the seventh time you've tripped."

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

"HAHAHAHAHA! You should've seen the look on her face! HAHAHAHA!" Jack continues.

Jason looks at Yuuki and I with his usually straight face. "Do you need a break?"

"Nope! I can do this all day!." Yuuki shook her head enthusiastically before looking at me. "How about you Rin?"

I shook my head as well. Part 1 was nearly done anyways so we should might as well finish it today.

"Alright then." Jason said about to clap his clapperboard. "Everyone back in their places!"

He yelled even though there were only four people in total in the room.

My name is Rin. I'm from an short anime film called Shelter created by Porter Robinson and Madeon. Ever since Shelter was finished, I've had a lot of free time so I hang around FanFiction writers like Jason, speaking of who, apparently Jason didn't like the ending of Shelter which is why he wrote a sequel to it. That's how I ended up here. Jason is very nice, he rarely smiles and is always serious but he can be very sweet sometimes always giving us breaks when we need it. Although according to Jack, Jason can be very stingy when it comes to endings to a story but I don't really mind. I was completely find with the ending of Shelter, it felt a bit lonely but I still loved it and I just find it interesting that Jason is writing a sequel.

"Rin, Are you ready?" Jason asked who was now on the scene wearing his usual blue and white coat with his hood covering his face.

I snap out of my daydream and quickly nodded, we were now filming the final scene of Shelter the Sequel.

Jason nodded back at me before exiting the box that contained my room getting into position. So did I: I sat on my bed and looked at my tablet acting surprised.

Jack and Yuuki watched off scene.

In a black and red directors uniform, Jack sat in the directors chair and yelled."LIGHTS! CAMERA! ...

"ACTION!"

 _I don't know how to respond to this. I just stared at my tablet completely frozen._

 _According to the tablet, I received this message a couple of seconds ago._

 _It doesn't say who it's from. What did this mean? How does this person know? What do I do? Why? How? What?_

 _I stare at the tablet for who knows how long. But I somehow reached a conclusion._

 _With very shaky hands I type a reply to the mysterious message. I simply replied_

 _"Yes"_

 _Suddenly, the wall of my room start to disappear into pixels until the room was just a glass box with black borders. The furniture still remained._

 _I get out of my bed, stand up and look out the window into the abyss of nothingness...My eyes widened._

 _Standing on air, in the abyss of nothingness, not far from the glass box that I was in...was another person._

 _The person wore something that looked like the combination of a lab coat and a hoodie. The person's clothes consisted the colours blue and white. He/She wore a hood so I couldn't see his/her face... but I could tell that the person was staring at me._

 _Both of us didn't move. I didn't move, I was too shocked to do that._

 _What am I suppose to do?_

 _Honestly all I could do we stare back at the mysterious person. I don't know how much time passed, I never kept track of time, but it felt like forever._

 _Suddenly, my entire room starts shaking. It wasn't shaking viciously. No it was shaking softly but it still felt scary. I was still able to remain standing and not fall over, the person wearing blue and white is still there._

 _Suddenly, pieces of my line of vision started turning to black. Pixel by pixel, I slowly saw everything disappear until everything went black._

"AND CUT!"

I sigh in relief as Part 1 of Shelter was finally over. It sure was tiring but worth it.

Yuuki immediately jumped from her spot, ran towards me and excitedly hugged me. "GREAT JOB RIN! YOU WERE GREAT! and you finally finished filming as well, oh Rin I'm so proud of you!"

The hug felt nice. It always did when Yuuki did it.

Jason looks at Jack. "You recorded that right?"

"Of course I did!" Jack said pretending to be offended.

I smile as Yuuki finally broke the hug and looked back at Jason. "SO! When's the final chapter coming out?"

Jason thought about that question for a moment. "Well...depends, I might write a few more chapters of Strangers In Remnant and Akame Ga Save. Depending on how long part 2 stretches out, I might need to split Shelter the sequel into three chapters instead of two."

I nod slowly processing the information. So far Jason has written four stories in total and none of them are finished yet including Shelter. His currently trying to juggle them all which is why his always so tired and busy. I also heard from Yuuki that Jason is going to write _another_ story about the Vocaloids which is going to be a one-shot. Sometimes I wonder how Jason is managing all these stories at once.

"I can't." Jason said interrupting my thoughts. "I can barely manage one story by itself. I actually don't know why I decided to write more stories all at once."

I blink and nod again. I can't talk, I can say my name and couple of other words but that was it.

"Well I better get going." Jack said. "We have to go and film the other stories."

"Before we go." Jason added. "Any questions."

"I have one?" Yuuki said raising her hand. "How does time work Behind The Scenes?"

Her question was met with silence. Jack and Jason looked at each before looking back at Yuuki.

To my surprise Jack and Jason just shrugged. "We actually don't know. Time is messed up in this place."

"Depending on where you are, the date or time might jump forward or even backwards." Jason explained. "There's actually no order when it comes to dates."

"What's the date now." Yuuki asked out of curiosity.

"21st of August." Jason replied with a straight face.

Yuuki's eyes widened and looked at the calendar. "SERIOUSLY! I swear it was 24th of April just a moment ago."

"Exactly." Jack answered with a grin. "When we finished "Shelter the Sequel: The Countdown, It was 24th of April. But it then changed to 21st of August."

Both Yuuki and me just stare at Jack confusingly.

"It's better not to think about it. It's not really important." Jason assured.

Yuuki was about to ask another question when I suddenly grabbed her by the arm and stated pulling her towards the exit. I was just reminded of something and now I needed to get ready.

Yuuki was a bit surprised by my action. "Whoa Rin! Slow down! What's wrong-"

By then Yuuki and I had already left the set while Jack and Jason are left staring confusingly at the exit.

Jack turned and looked at Jason. "Since when did Rin start doing Vlogs?"

Jason just shrugged before sighing. "Come on, we got work to do."

* * *

Were in the hallways right now. Even though this building isn't that big, I get lost a lot.

Yuuki looked at me. "Rin? Are you...vlogging?"

I ignore her question and-

"Your ignoring my question?!" Yuuki exclaimed.

and continue to drag here along the hallways before stopping at an intersection of hallways. Right. Left. Forward. Diagonal.

"Rin! Slow down what's wrong!" Yuuki said now panting.

I let go of her hand and stare at her right straight in the eyes.

Yuuki looks back at me.

"..." I stare.

Yuuki blinked twice before exclaiming. "EHHHHHHHHH?!"

"..." I smile at her reaction.

"Are you serious?" Yuuki asked. "R-REALLY?!"

"..." I nod.

Yuuki seemed a bit skeptical. "Wait, how do you know?"

I stare back at her not saying a word.

"OHHHHH!" Yuuki understood my thoughts straight away. "Oh my gosh, Why didn't I see that?"

I shrugged. Lots of people didn't really see it...well, everyone hasn't noticed yet except for me.

"We should tell everyone!" Yuuki suggested.

I shake my head.

"Why not?"

I want it to be a surprise for everyone.

"Oh okay." Yuuki said understanding my motives. "But how are we going to do it then?"

We'll tell everyone to gather in one of the lounge rooms because of something important.

Yuuki slowly nodded. "I guess it's worth the try."

We should split up, we'll spread the faster that way.

"Are you sure?" Yuuki asked now looking at with concerned. "But you can't talk. How are you going to tell them?"

Don't worry, I'll be fine. We should probably get going though.

* * *

We exit the building only to greeted by the freezing cold winds of the afternoon.

Yuuki shivered. "Geez, it sure is cold. Are you sure you'll be okay?"

I nod while I shiver as well.

Knowing that I won't give up, Yuuki sighed in defeat. "Fine, be careful okay. Don't be afraid to 'talk' to people, everyone here is nice."

I give her a reassuring nod.

"Well, I guess I'll start by telling Asuna." Yuuki said before turning to the right. "Cya Rin! Don't get lost again okay!"

I smile as I stand there, waving back at Yuuki until she walked out of my line of vision.

After she was gone, I take in a breath of determination.

I look at the building that I just left. Jason builds a building for each story he writes, so far this small town only has four buildings: Strangers In Remnant, Akame Ga Save, The New Numbers Hunters and of course the building I'm looking at right now, Shelter The Sequel: Arigato.

The building where Strangers In Remnant is filmed on the other hand is enormous and has about 33 floors and still continuing so compared to the building where Shelter The Sequel: Arigato is filmed, it's quite small. Since it's only a two-shot, there's only two floors although Jason did mention earlier that there might a third one.

I rarely left this building and whenever I did, I would always get lost and wait for someone like Jason or Yuuki to find me. The only people I hanged around with were Yuuki and Jason because of my nervousness around other people.

But that's going to change today. I'm going to be brave today.

Because today is a special day and I can't ruin that.

I take in a deep breath and walked left.

The four building were directly next to each other, they lay a fair distance from each other with pathways connecting them.

I should've brought a jacket, it was freezing and all I was wearing was the clothes I usually wear when filming Shelter. I hug myself as the wind continued to blow.

It wasn't long until I reached a averaged sized building. I was too cold to see which building it was so I went straight in.

As soon as my feet steped through the door, my face was hit with a wave of warmth. Looks like they turned on the heaters.

I look around the lobby before entering a door that led to a series of hallways.

I gulped, a little bit of my courage dropped but I continued.

Maybe we should've not split up, Yuuki was always with me every time I went to another building.

I didn't know which way was which so I just followed my instincts, listening to nearby sounds.

I hear explosions and loud noises and walked towards it.

Finally I reach a door where the boisterous noise was coming and enter.

I was greeted with the sight of a acting set similar to the one I filmed in instead this place had way more people. Cameras, digital monsters, and other recording equipment.

At the sight of other people, all the courage I felt before went down the drain and I hid behind a crate. It seems they were in the middle of filming.

 _"Sister..."_

 _"Yes"_

 _"When we arrived in the world of Disboard. I thought life was totally bugged out, but it turned out it was the perfect world for us."_

 _As Sora says this, a flying floating vehicle that they have never seen before flies above them through the air._

 _"This time I'm certain... LIFE IS FINALLY BUGGED OUT!"_

 _"What's going on" Sora says, as tears fall out._

 _"Why does this always happen to us" They both say at the same time._

"And...CUT!" Yelled Jack who was directing the whole thing.

 **The New Number Hunters: Chapter 1 (Behind the Scenes)**

Immidietly Sora's sad expression and tears turned into a disappointed sigh. "Everything before was okay but that scene just then was just pure cringe."

Shiro agreed. "You copied that scene straight from No Game No Life episode 1."

Jack sighed. "Honestly I couldn't agree with you more. but it's what Jason wrote in the script."

"Where is Jason?" Shiro asked.

Jack shrugged. "Who knows, that guy always so busy he hardly stays in one place. Anyways, do you guys need a break or do you want to continue?"

"We're fine with anything." Sora replied.

"Continue it is!" Jack declared. "Alright! Everyone back in their places."

Because of my awkwardness, I ended waiting for the whole time. Although I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy watching. Everything was so futuristic, I saw a lot of fascinating creatures and there were so many people playing as extras. Shelter doesn't have any extras so the acting set is pretty much always deserted. I wasn't used to seeing this much people at much. According to Jason, this is something I had to get used to because...well I can't really spoil anything.

Looks like they're filming the last scene:

 _"I end my turn. Looks like your not as good as you say."_

 _Red Eyes Black Dragon: 1700 - 2400 ATK._

 _The Gambler's Turn_

 _The man growls in anger "Don't push your luck Kid. I DRAW!"_

 _1700 LP,_

 _Suddenly the man smiles evilly. "Sorry kid, but your luck has just run out."_

 _As he says this, A dark aura surrounds The Gambler and a number is shown on his fist. Sora expected this, he prepared for the worst._

 _"I play the spell card Monster Reborn. I special summons Dice Warrior from the graveyard!"_

 _Dice Warrior returns to the field._

 _"From my hand, I summon another Dice Warrior"_

 _Two dice warriors are now on the field._

 _"You've had your fun, But now it's time to get serious. I OVERLAY MY TWO LEVEL 4 DICE WARRIORS. WITH THESE TWO UNITS I BUILT THE OVERYLAY NETWORK! I XYZ SUMMON... NUMBER 85 CRAZY BOX._

 _The Gambler summons an Rank 4 Fiend/Effect XYZ Monster with 3000 ATK._

"And...CUT!" Yelled Jack with his microphone. "And that's a wrap everybody, great job."

As soon as those words were yelled, everybody on set started relaxing. I stare at Sora and Shiro in awe, they didn't make one mistake while they were acting unlike me who always trips and makes mistakes.

The Gambler's evil smile instantly turned into a gentle and kind smile. He looked at Sora. "Great job. You sure are an excellent actor."

Sora just chuckled, his sly grin stuck to his face. "I say you're a much better actor. All I have to do is act like myself."

The Gambler chuckled back. "I'm honoured to hear that. Well, see you later. I've been told chapter 2 will take a long time to complete so I might not see you while."

Sora shook hands with The Gambler left along with all the other extras.

Before Sora could say something, Jack's phone rang.

Jack quickly picked it up. "Hello? ...oh hey Sing-Love...really? ...right now? ...oh okay just wait, I'm coming."

Jack put down his phone and looked back at Sora and Shiro. "Hey, I gotta go and film Akame Ga Save CYA!"

Without saying another word, a red and black portal appeared behind him and before anyone could say a word, Jack was gone.

Sora sighed. He knew it was going to ages until The New Number Hunters Chapter 2 would come out since Jason declared he wanted to finish the other stories first. Sora knew it was a bad idea to start more than one story at a time but Jason obviously didn't listen to him.

Still holding Sora's hand, Shiro turned and looked at some crates.

Sora looked at Shiro. "What's wrong sisters?"

Shiro pointed at the crates. Sora looked and saw pink hair and two eyes staring back at them behind the crates.

"We know you're there!" Sora said. "You can stop hiding."

I froze for a second. For a moment I completely forgot that my presence existed. I hesitantly stand up and walk towards them. As I got closer, I slowly regret splitting up. Usually Yuuki did all the talking whenever we met someone else. I shake off the thought, there's no turning back now.

I politely and shorlty bowed my head when I stood in front of them.

Recognition flashed before Sora's eyes.

Shiro noticed it. "Know her?"

Sora slowly nodded. "Yeah...You're Rin from Shelter if I'm not mistaken."

I nervously nodded. I was honoured that they knew me even though this was our first time meeting. I already knew who they were though.

Thanks to Yuuki I basically know a little bit about single character in this town since she always talks about how cool they are. It was funny, I knew the name of every single person in this town and yet I've never met any of them until now.

If my memory is right, Sora and Shiro are from this anime called... No Game No Life.

Sora was tall, had red spiky hair, red eyes, dark bags under his eyes; and he even had the crown that was on his left arm.

Shiro was much shorter than her brother. She had long, white messy hair and her mouth resembled that of a cat.

They looked exactly like how Yuuki described them.

"So what brings you here Rin?" Sora asked.

I stare back at them.

Can you two please gather in the lounge room of Shelter, it's important.

Sora and Shiro just blink and stare at me. They remained silent as I waited for their response.

Then, Sora spoke. "If you're trying to tell us something with that face with yours then I'm sorry to say but I'm not a mind reader."

I mentally slap myself. That's right only Yuuki, Jack and Jason can...you know. Anyways, I suddenly remembered why I brought my tablet.

I take out my tablet. Pressing a buttons, a holographic stylus appeared and write a few words trying really hard to spell them correctly. I finished writing and showed them.

Sora reads the words that I wrote on my tablet...his squinting... I hope he can read my writing.

"You want us to gather in the lounge room of Shelter?" He finally says.

I nodded.

"Why is it important?" Shiro asked.

I erase the words on my tablet and write new words on the tablet: It's a surprise.

Shiro and Sora looked at each.

"Well, it's not like we have anything else to do." Sora pointed out.

Shiro just nodded. Sora hummed softly before facing me. "Sure why not."

I smile excitedly. I bowed my head again which was my way of saying thank you before turning towards the exit.

"You might want to wear some sandals before you go?" Sora asked making me stop.

I look down and realised that I was barefoot.

* * *

Now outside, with borrowed sandals, I take in a deep breath. With newly found courage and determination, I turn to start running.

I actually talked to people besides Yuuki...by myself!

I start running, it was getting dark now and the sun was almost setting. The icy winds that blew past me reminded me of how cold it was outside now but I keep going. Yuuki has probally told a lot of people by now. Knowing her, she would probally race into conversations whenever she sees people.

I could now see my breath in the form of small clouds as I exhaled. The wind continued to blow making it freezing cold but I continue to run and head towards-

My head bumps face-fist into someone's chest and I end up falling backwards onto the ground...well, that's what I thought was going to happen. The person I bumped into must've had great reflexes because he or she grabbed my left arm just before I hit the ground.

My right arm clutched my tablet hard as I look. It was women.

The women's iron grip on my arm, softened and she gently pulled me up so I was standing up again.

She had blue circular eyes that glowed in the dark and her skin was extremely pale as though her skin had never met the sun. Her hair was tied into an uneven ponytail, wore black gloves, boots and jacket.

The women remained deadly silent and she just looked at me. Staring at me with a face that showed no emotions.

She was only about 1cm taller than me yet I felt so short with her staring at me.

As the silence among both of us continued, I thought...maybe she wants me to introduce myself. I open my mouth and say one of the only words I can actually say.

"R-R-Rin."

My name was met with silence as the women didn't say anything. She just stared at me.

She didn't need to tell me her name though...I already know who she was. If Yuuki described her correctly then...the person right in front of me was none other than Black Rock Shooter herself.

According to Yuuki, Black was one of the main reasons why Strangers In Remnant began in the first place. Yuuki talked about everyone but there were times where she would talk nonstop about Black, they were both featured in Strangers so they have met before. The words Yuuki used to describe her was mysterious and cool.

The icy cold wind blew making me shiver even more. My hugged myself trying to gain warmth but to it hardly did anything. My clothes didn't cover my arms or legs so they were shaking non stop.

Black's eyes trailed up and down my figure from my feet to my face. She looked unimpressed and sighed.

"Here." Her voice was so brief and soft that anyone who wasn't listening closely would've missed it.

What happened next was completely unexpected.

Acting like it was a normal thing, Black took off her jacket and offered it to me.

I stare at her like the moon had just turned blue. Black remained silent as we both just stood there staring.

Knowing it would be rude to deny, I reach for the jacket but then stopped out of hesitation for a second or two...before softly grabbing the jacket.

I held the jacket just staring at it, not believing that I was actually holding it.

I look back at Black and my eyes widened a bit. Now that she wasn't wearing a jacket anymore, I realised that she was just wearing a black bikini along with the black boots and gloves.

Black motioned her head telling me to put on the jacket.

I hesitantly put it on. I instantly feel guilty putting it on since now Black was barely wearing anything. With most of her skin exposed, isn't she cold?

The jacket surprisingly felt more warmer than I expected. The sleeves were a bit longer than my arms and the length of the jacket went from my neck to all the way to my feet. I bowed my head thanking her for the jacket.

Right on cue, cold icy winds blew past us bring the freezing cold temperature with it. The jacket helped a lot but I still shivered a bit.

Black on the other hand didn't even flinch. She remained still, completely unfazed by the cold despite the lack of clothing.

Without saying another word, Black looked ahead and walked past me.

I suddenly remembered.

With my body moving on it's own, I turn around and grabbed her arm.

Black slowly turned her head and stared right into my eyes.

Surprised at my own action, I quickly take a step back and bowed my head apologetically. It was cold yet I felt heat fill up in my cheeks.

Black continues to look at me probably waiting for me to say something.

Like with Sora and Shiro, I take out my tablet and use it to tell Black to meet up in the lounge room of Shelter.

At first I expected her to ask why, but instead she simply nodded and then walked away.

I stood there staring dumbfoundedly as Black walked out of sight.

She nodded...did that mean yes? I can't tell since she didn't say much...although now that I think about it, Yuuki did mention that Black only talked to this one girl named Mato Kuroi and rarely says anything to anyone else including Jason.

The wind blew again and I snuggled myself inside Black's jacket. I felt much warmer but at the same time I felt really guilty.

Not sure on how to react to that, I turn around and walked in the opposite direction.

Only to be face to face with yet another girl.

Successfully jump scaring, I jumped back out of shock almost tripping backwards. It seems she was standing there whole time in silence.

The girl had teal hair and her hair was tied into twin tails. In her right hand, there was a white plastic bag with a green vegetable.

There was a small smile on the girl's face and I instantly recognised who I was standing in front of.

Yuuki told me about them. They weren't human nor were they robots. I knew I would be meeting lots of people today but I never thought I would actually meet one of _them_.

Hatsune Miku. A Vocaloid. Living beings gifted with the talent of singing. They weren't human nor were they robots is what Yuuki said to me once.

Miku didn't say anything. Instead she simply took out a...Green Onion? Spring Onion? Or is it a Leek? I actually can't tell, they all look the same.

She took out the green vegetable out of her plastic bag and offered it to me.

I blink in confusion but then I remember Yuuki saying that Miku did the same thing when she met Miku.

I slowly take it and nibble on it. I've never tried this vegetable so this was a new experience to me. I totally understood why Miku liked it so much, it had a very unique taste to it especially for a vegetable.

Miku smiled even brighter seeing my reaction. She then turned around and motioned her head telling me to follow her. Out of curiosity, I nodded and follow after her.

Both of us ended up in this building that was still under construction meaning Jason hadn't published the story yet.

We entered the building.

* * *

"How long is this One-shot Vocaloid story going to be anyway." Yukari asked.

IA remained silent for a second before replying. "Knowing Jason. Portably really long."

Yukari sighed. "I know right, every time Jason says a chapter will be short, he always ends up writing over 10,000 words. You know Strangers In Remnant chapter 33...apparently Jason only planned to write like 3-4 thousands words for that chapter but ended up writing over 12,000 words. Man, Jason is way too busy these days. I appreciate he wants to make a story about us but he should as least make some time for himself rather than stressing himself like Master always does...speaking of who, Master is a great actor don't you think?" Yukari commented.

"I don't think his acting though." IA said with a blank expression.

"True." Yukari admitted remembering Master acting like an emotionless character. "Where is Master anyway? Where's everyone else?"

Luka took another slip of tea before answering. "Kaito went to get ice-cream. Lily and Gumi are recording a song. Don't know where the Kagamine twins are and everyone else are probably visiting the Strangers In Remnant building. For Miku...well, I actually don't-"

At that moment, Miku and I entered the lounge room.

"Speak of the devil." Yukari commented before her eyes drifted to me. "Who's your friend?"

"Welcome back Miku." Luka smiled politely, she seemed more happier now. She looked at me. "oh hello there. What's your name?"

"R-R...Rin." I stuttered. I still wasn't believing that I in the same room with four other Vocaloids: Hatsune Miku, Yuzuki Yukari, IA and Megurine Luka.

A fan would've freaked out and screamed if they were in my position but I simply stayed still, my feet glued to the floor with my eyes staring in awe.

Yuuki had shown me a couple of songs which were sang by the Vocaloids and I loved them.

Luka smiled. "Hello Rin. My name is Luka. Nice to meet you, ."

"That's cool. You have the same name as our friend, Kagamine Rin." Yukari pointed out. It was then she noticed the green vegetable that I was nibbling. "You know you don't actually need to eat that, Miku doesn't really mind what you do with it."

IA bowed her head awkwardly with a blank expression. "Nice to meet you."

I bowed my head even more awkwardly towards her. I still wasn't used to greetings.

"So, what brings you here?" Yukari asked casually. "Miku must have a reason if she brought you here."

I honestly didn't know myself. I confusingly look at Miku who simply just smiled at me.

I was somehow able to read her face like a book...she knows. Miku knows what today is. She knows that today is a special day.

I remembered my main objective and take out my tablet, writing the words that I wanted to say.

"The lounge room of Shelter?" Luka repeated to confirm it.

I nodded.

"May I ask why it's so important?" Luka asked politely.

I shook my head.

"Oh! so it's a surprise." Yukari grinned. "Sounds interesting."

Luka and IA looked at each other, unlike Yukari they felt a bit skeptical. I don't blame them, this is the first time we've met after all.

Fortunately, Miku gave IA and Luka a reassuring smile telling them they could trust me.

"Well if Miku thinks so then I guess there's no harm in doing so." Luka said finally making a decision. "Do you want us to invite the others."

I nodded excitedly.

Luka smiled. "We'll tell everyone in our group chat then."

"Already on it!" Yukari said who was already on her phone.

I smiled, proud of myself, I turn and looked at Miku who smiled back at me.

She definitely knows. There's no doubt about that. Like me, Miku knows what today is.

I bowed my head in gratitude to all four of them before turning to leave.

"See you later!" Yukari waved goodbye before grinning at herself. "Get it? SeeU."

IA had no comment for that.

After I left, Luka looked at Miku. "She sure is quite the unique one isn't she?"

Miku nodded in agreement but didn't say anything.

While Yukari was informing everyone in the Vocaloid group chat, she noticed IA looked really confused. "What's wrong IA?"

IA looked at Yukari. "Why was Rin wearing Black Rock Shooter's jacket?"

* * *

Back outside in the freezing winds of the night, I proceeded to the next building. With black's jacket, I now felt a lot warmer and could run faster.

The moon has already risen and the night sky had already taken over the sky. Clutching onto my table, I run faster. I needed to hurry up, otherwise it'll be too late for-

"Too late for what?"

I freeze dead in my tracks. That voice...I already knew whose voice it was. It was a voice I knew very well. I slowly turned and looked.

It was Jason. He wore his usual blue and white coat with his hood opened so I saw his facial expression. Despite the serious expression that Jason usually wore, he somehow looked more depressed than usual.

I start panicking which Jason obvious noticed.

"Whoa calm down Rin. It's me, I'm not going to shoot you or anything like that."

I have to think. But don't think about _it._ Just think about something completely not relevant, he might find out-

"Find out what?" Jason asked interrupting my train of thought.

Umm n-nothing. I wasn't thinking of anything.

Jason looked at me suspiciously. "Are you alright Rin?"

Yeah, I'm fine. Totally okay, it's very cold today but the buildings have great heaters.

It seemed Jason was about to question me further but something that appeared more interesting to him caught his attention. "Why are you wearing Black's Jacket?"

I looked down at the ground in guilt. Even though Black let me borrowed it, I still couldn't help but feel sorry for her since now she's probably walking around in this freezing cold weather without her jacket, hardly wearing anything.

Maybe I should I give it back to her-

"No." Jason said before I could give him Black's jacket so that he can return it. "If Black really did give it to you then she must have her reasons. Keep it for now, just don't forget to give it back."

I nodded and I snuggled myself back into Black's jacket.

Jason then turned to walk away but not before turning his head to tell me. "Oh by the way Rin, you left your teddy bear in the building, want me to get it?"

I shook my head. It's alright, I'm going to come back anyways. Thanks for the offer though.

Jason just stared at me for a second, it seemed he was about to question me again but decided against. "Okay then, well see you later."

I wave at him as he walks further and further.

As Jason walked away, he sighed. Jason respected people's privacy so he didn't question any further, he had lots of work to do anyways.

He sighed again as his thoughts drifted elsewhere.

The cold wind blew again and Jason couldn't help but feel...dispirited. He felt this empty feeling in his stomach even though he had just ate.

Jason looked up at the night sky. "I feel like I'm forgetting something."

* * *

I arrived in the next building. Like the other buildings, warm air filled the rooms. I stood in the middle of the lobby not knowing which building I was in.

This building was averagely sized: It wasn't tiny nor was it ginormous.

Like last time I walked through a red double door and into a series of hallways.

I eventually reached a door where the sound was the loudest. I slowly open the door slightly and peek in.

My luck must've kicked in since they seemed to be filming their last scene. Jack and a another women were currently on set. The women looked exactly like Black Rock Shooter but instead she had white hair and magenta eyes.

I watched them as they acted.

 _"Ice-cream is usually something you want to savour which is why you lick it." Sing-love answered "If you bite it, you'll finish the ice-cream too quickly. If you licking the ice-cream, you can taste the ice-cream longer."_

 _"Good point." Jack said with a face full of contempt. With a straight face he replied "Hmm...but how are you suppose to finish it? Licking an ice-cream would take forever to finish. Wouldn't it just end up melting?"_

 _Sing-love looked at the sky and thought about Jack's question. "Well, of course you wouldn't lick the whole thing. I guess if you've had enough, you can just eat the rest. Although, I still think Ice-cream should be savoured instead of being eaten like an actual meal."_

 _"I guess in the end, it depends on the type of ice-cream."_

 _"Does it depend on the type of ice-cream or the type of person?" Sing-love asked._

 _Jack placed his hand on his chin and search for an answer. "I think it's both. I guess it's all just an opinion."_

 _"Yeah, I guess you right about that."_

 _"You know a sunny egg? Do you eat the yellow bit first, the white bit first or do you eat them together?"_

"AND...CUT!"

 **Akame Ga Save: Save The Hardship** **(Behind The Scenes)**

"What do you think Esdeath?" Jack asked continuing the weird conversation.

Esdeath immediately stood up and walked away. "I have no time for such pointless conversations."

Meanwhile Mine, Tatsumi, Wave, Kurome and Akame were watching with blank expressions.

"Can someone please tell me why that scene still exist?" Mine asked.

Tatsumi didn't know anymore. "Jason said something about the chapter needing a bit more comedy."

"That's not comedy." Mine countered instantly. "That's just stupid. Geez what was he thinking when he wrote that scene."

Wave tried to defend the author's name but found it very difficult. "Come on guys, give him some slack, at least his hard-working."

Mine and a couple of others highly doubted that statement.

Sing-love continued Jack's conversation out of boredom. "I don't know, I usually don't eat sunny eggs."

"WHY ARE YOU TWO STILL GOING?!" Tatsumi exclaimed.

Akame and Kurome didn't seem to care about the scene that they just filmed, but the mention of ice-cream and sunny eggs did make them hungry.

It was at that moment, Sing-love turned her head to look at me making me freeze.

By then my body had already moved on it's own just take a closer look.

"Well, Well, Well...what do we have here?" Sing-love asked as she started moving closer to me until we were face to face.

It felt strange, Yuuki told me about Sing-love but it still felt weird meeting her in person.

Sing-love shared the same face as Black Rock Shooter which is probally why some people call her White Rock Shooter.

But unlike Black, Sing-love had a wide grin on her face which kinda creeped me out since I was already used to emotionless Black.

"Well aren't you just adorable." Sing-love commented leaning way too close towards my face to a point where our noses were a centimeter apart. "But may I ask why you're wearing my daughter's jacket? Did you...steal it?"

I stood there frozen, staring wide-eyed into Sing-love's circular magenta eyes.

I slowly shook my head hoping she'll believe me. I didn't steal it, she gave it to me.

Sing-love looked at me for a moment before her smile turned into a grin that was full of amusement. "Awww, so Black isn't so unemotional after all." she reminded herself to teased Black about that later.

I sigh in relief, wait...did she say daughter? I never knew that. I thought Sing-love and Black were twins.

I look at Sing-love confusingly which Akame noticed.

"Black isn't Sing-love's daughter. _Stella_ is but not Black." Akame said answering my unsaid question. "She just likes to call Black her daughter to tease her?"

"Wow! You must be very close to Black if she gave you her jacket." Tatsumi commented. "The first greeting I got from Black was a cold glare."

Actually, I've only met Black once. Even I don't know why she gave it to me.

Akame and Kurome paid no attention to me since they were more focused on the packets of chips that Jack gave them a couple of seconds ago.

Jack then looked at me. "Oh hey Rin! This is very unlike you to go and visit here."

Oh I thought I would do something new today and meet more people that's all. I've met a lot of different people today.

Jack just looked at me both suspiciously and amusingly. "Are you sure that's it?" He walked closer to me, his eyes never left mine. Jack wore his usual black and red lab coat/cloak with his hoodie opened.

I start panicking a little bit. If this staring continued, Jack will find out what today is and-

"OHHHHHHH!" Jack suddenly exclaimed. "I see what you're doing."

He knows. I look at him with pleading eyes.

Jack just chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I don't like to spoil surprises just as much as you don't. It's just..." He grinned amusingly. "Right! I haven't introduced you yet. Everyone! Meet Rin! She's the main character of Shelter."

"Nice to meet you Rin." Wave greeted.

"Another newbie huh?" Mine asked rhetorically.

Akame and Kurome waved at me with blank expression but didn't say anything since their mouths were too busy chewing chips.

I waved back at them awkwardly.

"You've already met Sing-love." Jack stated. "Now that introduction are finished, you should probably get going."

I look at him confusingly.

"Don't worry, I'll tell them." Jack said, his grin never left his face.

"But she just got here." Tatsumi pointed out.

"She's... in a hurry, isn't that right Rin?" Jack asked even though he knew the answer to it. "You don't want to this _special_ day to end too soon now do you?"

Jack made an apostrophe with his fingers when he said the word special.

I look back at him a bit hesitate. before finally turning to leave. No without waving goodbye of course.

After I left, all eyes in the room turned to Jack.

"What was that about?" Mine asked.

"What do you mean special day?" Wave added.

Jack just grinned. "You'll find out. For now. we should probally get going."

"Where are we going?" Sing-love asked out of curiosity.

"But there are still a couple of scenes we haven't filmed yet-" Tatsumi pointed.

"That can wait." Jack replied evasive. "It's not everyday a character like Rin will actually remember what today is after all."

* * *

If I counted correctly, I've been to all the buildings in this town except for Strangers- Oh my it's cold.

The moon was already high in the sky with no visible clouds yet the wind continued to blow.

Snuggling myself more into Black's jacket, I break into a run although my sprint was no different to my jog.

The warmth I felt inside Black's jacket encouraged me to keep going even though the wind was blowing against me.

The pathways made of concrete were icy cold but luckily I had sandalls thanks to Sora.

It wasn't pitch black, there were lamp post about 5 meters apart from each other. The lamppost and the pathway was the only thing that connected the buildings...it hasn't even been a full year since Jason started writing this universe after all. The only structures that existed were the building used for each story that Jason wrote.

I continue to sprint the speed of a jogger through the night-

I bumped into someone, wow I seem to be bumping into everyone today.

I trip over but quickly regained my balance before I fell over, my left arm held onto my tablet tightly.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, are you akay?" said a gentle yet eerie voice.

I turn around and look to see a girl the exact same height as me. She wore a gothic type dress and his black hair covered one of her eyes.

"Ara-ara, am my mistaken or are wearing Black's jacket?"

I noded.

I knew who this person was. Yuuki talked to me about her once. Although I forgot whether she was a villain or anti-hero...I actually don't know.

"Awww, that's nice of her." the girl commented. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Kurumi Tokisaki and I'm a spirit." she declared casually as if it was a normal thing to say in greetings.

I bow my head politely. "R-Rin."

"Ara-ara, aren't you the shy one. So what's an adorable girl like you doing in a cold night like this?"

I point in the direction where the building of Strangers In Remnant stood and Kurumi quickly understood.

"Ara, you still have quite far till you reach that building." Kurumi said before turning around to face the opposite direction. "Well, good luck. Hope you have a safe trip."

I wave back at her before turning around to face the opposite direction.

I stop and think: What's Kurumi doing walking around? She's only featured in Strangers In Remnant so why is headed for the other buildings.

I shrug off the question because it was probally none of my business. If I could talk I would've asked though.

Before I could walk again and head towards my destination, I heard Kurumi's voice again.

"Looks like it's your lucky day Rin."

I turn around and look at Kurumi who was seemed to be reading an email that was just sent to her.

"It seems the information Oragami gave me was false...Shido-san is still in the Strangers In Remnant building." Kurumi stated before looking back at me. "If you like, I could might as well take you there with me."

I nod happily with a smile. Even though Kurumi seemed to be the villain type of person, she seemed kind and it'll be nice to have someone to talk to as I walk. I could probally find out more about Kurumi and her personality since Yuuki only talked about her once...or twice...or was it three times? From what I gathered from Yuuki, Kurumi's a famous and lovable character from an anime called Date A Live.

Wait a minute, what did Kurumi mean when she said 'take me there with her'

My question was answered when a dark light engulfed Kurumi making me step back.

The dark light faded and Kurumi was still standing in the same only this time she was wearing something completely different: She wore orange and black frills, giving her the appearance of an elegant Gothic Lolita with uneven twintails. On her head, she wore a big crimson net bow to hold her hair. She also wore a red and black collar on her neck. Her hair no longer covered her eye revealing a small yellow clock eye.

Without warning, Kurumi picked me up bridal style, levitated off the ground and started flying towards the Strangers In Remnant building.

My throat let out a soft gasp as soon as my feet left the ground.

With my eyes closed, I suddenly felt wind blow harder against me. I held my tablet harder, putting it under Black's jacket which I was still wearing.

I dared myself to open my eyes and look down...I immediately regret that decision as I saw we were really high up...really high.

If I could scream, I would've at that moment. Instead, I silently close my eyes shut and hanged onto Kurumi for dear life which only made Kurumi giggle.

My body was completely frozen. I've never been this high before. It's fine when I'm in that digital world, I can go as high as I want with no signs of fear whatsoever since I wouldn't feel anything if I fell. But I'm not in that world...I've once fell off a coach and landed on top of Yuuki in this world...It didn't end well.

If I fell now at this height then...

"Hehehehe." I heard Kurumi giggle, she was probally enjoying the sight of my reaction.

Thanks to Black's jacket I felt warm but the wind that blew against my face was freezing.

After a while of just hearing Kurumi giggle and the wind blowing against her face, I heard Kurumi call.

"Oh Rin, you might want open your eyes now. I promise you it's not a trick."

I hesitated since Kurumi's tone of voice sounded like a women talking to her puppy. Out of curiosity, I took the gamble and slowly open my eyes.

Within seconds, my fear of falling transformed into utter amazement: It was the Strangers In Remnant Building.

Yuuki has told me about it countless of times but seeing it in person...no proper words could explain it. It was ginormous both in width and height...especially the height. Even though Kurumi was flying high in the air, the height of the building still stretched much taller.

At least now I know why this building was a bit far from the others.

Kurumi reached the front of the building and slowly levitated downwards until her feet touched the ground. She politely placed me down as soon as we reached the ground.

Happy to be back on the floor, I look and take a moment to just admire the view of the building.

Kurumi smiled in amusement. "Ara? Is this your first time being here?"

I slowly nod, wondering if the building in front of me was just a mirage: It was like a school, office building, skyscraper, gym, studio, warehouses and variety of other buildings were merged together in the most creative way possible.

Large windows, monitor screens and colours that ranged from silver to gold.

It was beautiful.

"Rin!" Kurumi called who was already on her way to the entrance. "Come on, unless you want to stay outside in the cold."

I snap out of my daydream and quickly follow after her.

* * *

The glass door opened automatically as soon as we walked in front of it.

Like the last buildings, warmth hit me in the face as soon as we entered the large lobby.

As we entered, we heard a female computer voice say.

" **Recognized: Date A Live's K** **urumi Tokisaki...Shelter's Rin. Welcome to Strangers In Remnant."**

I confusingly look around the lobby wondering where that voice came from but before I could ponder the question, Kurumi's clothes return to her normal gothic black dress and she said.

"Well Rin, unfortunately this is where we part ways. Excuse me but I have to go and find someone. It was nice meeting you."

She was about to walk away when I suddenly remembered I was still inviting people.

I turn and grabbed her arm instinctively.

My action was met with silence.

Kurumi slowly turned around, her gentle yet creepy smile never left her face. "Yes?" Her voice was calm yet ghostly.

I hesitate for a moment which lead to a short of moment of Kurumi and I just staring at each other.

Kurumi waited patiently yet her stare made me want to hurry up.

I shakily grabbed out my tablet and wrote a message with my stylus. I flip my tablet showing the screen to Kurumi. Like the rest I told them meet at the lounge room of Shelter because it was something important.

Kurumi read my message closely, not saying word. Her facial expression didn't change as her eyes drifted left to right on my tablet.

She finally looked up from my tablet and looked at me.

I was expecting her to ask questions like "Why is it important?" or something similar to that but instead she asked.

"Will Shido-san be there?"

Taken back by this question, I stop and think.

Shido was another character from Date A Live and was basically the main character. I wanna nod and tell Kurumi yes but I'm not sure myself. I've never met Shido but there's a chance that Yuuki has told him already. But I don't want to take that chance. What if Shido doesn't come and Kurumi thinks I'm lying.

It seemed Kurumi could guess what I was thinking since she turned around. "I'll be present if Shido-san is there... Speaking of which."

With that, she slowly walked away. She walked through a double door that lead to a series of hallways. As she walked through the hallways I heard her call. "Shiiido-san!...Shiiiido-san! ...Shiiido-san! If you're playing hide and seek then I'll be happy to join."

Her voice was gentle yet so eerie that it sent shivers down my spine. Eventually her voice faded as she walked further and further.

I was left standing in the lobby. I stand there to process the series of events that just occurred.

I shake my head as I realised I had no time for that. I look around the room: It's pretty big, it's got a reception desk although there was no one there, windows that showed the darkness that laid outside, futuristic light hanged from the ceiling and there was this section in the middle where there were couched, chairs and coffee tables.

There was no one in the lobby except- no, there's a girl sleeping on one of the couch. The girl was in her pajamas and had light purple hair.

A sleeping girl with light purple hair, bear shaped slippers and pajamas. Sounds familiar to a character Yuuki once told me about but I can't seem to remember.

Nethertheless, I walked towards the sleeping girl.

She looked really peaceful and so comfortable and Her snore was soft and adorable. I started having second thoughts about waking her up.

About a short debate in my mind, I reach for her cheek...and softly poke it.

Nothing.

I poke it again.

Still nothing.

I furrow my eyebrows out of confusion and lean in closer towards her face to check if she actually was sleeping.

I wait for a response but all I got was a soft snore.

I gently poke her cheeks a few more times until finally she yawned and her eye lids started flickering up and down.

With her eyes half open, the sleepy girl looked at me and a smile crept onto her face. "Aww...hello...doggy."

I blinked twice. That was all the time I had to react for she suddenly wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me towards her flat chest causing me to fall on the couch in her embrace.

With her arms wrapped around my neck and my face facing her chest, the sleepy girl rubbed my head. "I like puppies...they're so fluffy."

She then yawned and somehow went back to sleep leaving me completely flabbergasted.

Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh?! Was the only thing was I was thinking about.

I tried moving but it only caused her to cuddle me even harder.

It was at that moment I asked myself: Was this sleepy girl stronger than she looked or am I just a lot more weaker than I thought I was.

Suddenly, a double door opened and another girl entered the lobby. "Hey Plutia, I'm ready to go-EHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhh..."

The girl's voice faded when she made eye contact with me.

We stare at each other for a couple seconds both of us were blinking awkwardly.

The girl suddenly giggled. "Wow, looks like Plutia caught another one. Hi there, are you alright?"

I slowly nod although that proved to be quite difficult since the sleepy girl's chin was leaning on my head.

Suddenly, recognition flashed through the girl's face. "Oh I know you! Your Rin from Shelter, Yuuki told me about you. I actually talked to her a while ago, she told me to go to the lounge room place thingy because apparently today is a special day, I asked her but she won't tell me any-" She suddenly grinned cheekily and looked at me. "Hey...can you tell why it's so special today, I promise I won't tell."

I shake my head.

The girl pouted. "Aww, your no fun. oh well then, guess I'll just have to wait. Anyways, Nice to meet you Rin. The girl you're sleeping with is Plutia, don't take this personally by the way, you're the third person she's caught today...I was the first. My name is Neptune but you probally already know that."

I stare at her blankly which Neptune noticed.

"Neptune." Neptune repeated her name. "Ring a bell?"

I shake my head.

"I'm the main character of like the best anime...and video game."

I continue to stare at her blankly.

"Hyperdimension Neptunia." Neptune spoke, her voice sounded desperate. "Heard of it?"

I think for a while. Hyperdimensional Neptunia? I think Yuuki talked to me about it once...I think. I'm not actually sure.

Neptune looked at my confused face and gasped. "You havn't seen it! Oh my you poor thing. Here let me help you."

In under a minute, Neptune walked up to me and pulled me out of Plutia's embrace with no hesitation however the result ended in Plutia hitting the floor with her face.

Without asking, she took my tablet and started writing things on it with my holographic stylus.

As she wrote, my eyes drifted to the floor where Plutia was laying...she was still sleeping!

"O-kay there you go!" Neptune declared as she gave me back my tablet. "I wrote down the name of anime and a great website where you can watch it for free. I also placed a link where you can order the game, don't worry it's not that expensive and most importantly, my autograph...you're welcome."

I stare at my tablet, blinking rapidly.

"It sure is lucky I ran into you." Neptune said very who seemed really proud of herself. "Anyways, we have to get going now. See you at the Shelter building."

Neptune walked up to Plutia and started shaking her viciously while also yelling to tell her to wake up. It still took a while till Plutia finally woke up though. When she did, the first words she spoke were:

"Good morning Neppy."

I look out the window and saw it was still pitch black outside. I confusingly look back at Plutia.

It seemed Plutia was too sleepy to even notice I existed since she instinctively walked towards the exit. Neptune waved goodbye which made me wave back out of reflex.

Once again, I was left alone in the room to process the series of events that occurred.

I've met a lot of people today and meeting each one was interesting in their own unique way. I've always spent most of my time isolated from the others since I was always too nervous but now that I've actually tried meeting other people besides Yuuki, it makes me wonder why I didn't try this a while ago.

I shake my head. I getting off track. I can't forget the main reason why I'm doing this.

Today is a special day and I'm have to hurry before the day ends.

Neptune and Plutia already knew, which means Yuuki has probably told everyone by now so all that's left is getting back to the shelter the sequel building.

I walk through a double door and dive into a series of hallways that resembled a maze.

* * *

I'm lost.

I've lost track of what level I was on and there was no sound coming from nowhere.

I haven't met anyone yet though. They're probally on a different floor or already on their way to the Shelter filming set.

Although I have seen a lot of things. I've ran into a cafeteria, gym, swimming pool, an empty film set, training grounds and an all you can eat buffet.

All of which were deserted with no people meaning they probally left to either go home back to their originals animes or to the Shelter Film Set. Wow, Yuuki really did spread the word quickly didn't she.

I did walk past a few people who Jason would consider as extras and minor OCs but they didn't say anything when I walked past.

I walk left and turn around another corner only to see more doors that lead to more hallways. A few extras walked past me but my attention was mainly focus on the girl who just happened to walked by at the end of the hallway.

I knew this girl. I've never met her in person but she was one of the many people that Yuuki always talked about. Red cape, cloak, and silver eyes.

She's the main character from where she's from: Ruby Rose from the Anime RWBY...anime? _Is_ RWBY an anime? Is RWBY an animation or anime? I'm not actually sure.

Ruby and I suddenly made eye contact and after a couple of seconds, Ruby gasped in excitement. "It's you!"

I blink twice.

I've never had the time to watch RWBY yet so I had no idea what happened next: Ruby suddenly turned into rose petals and I was somehow hit by a wave of wind causing me to close my eyes.

When the wind stopped, I opened my eyes and saw Ruby was now standing right in front of me with her face leaning really _really_ close to mine.

I stared wide-eyed in both confusion and shock. One moment Ruby was on the end of the hallway and the next she was suddenly right in front of me.

"You're RIN from Shelter!" Ruby exclaimed. "Hi, my name is Ruby. Oh my gosh, I'm a big fan. I watched your music video or short anime film whatever it is and I loved it. The song was perfect and your acting was so realistic. Watching Shelter was such a great experience for me. The video was only 6 minutes but it was like the best 6 minutes of my life. Speaking of which-"

I stood there in silence watching as Ruby spoke rapidly without even taking a single breath. All I could do was blink and slowly nod over and over. She continued.

"they should really make a movie or some sort of sequel. Although it's very unlikely a sequel will come out well at least Jason's writing one. Speaking of the video, the video was so pretty. Every detail added in Shelter was so beautiful and so heart warming. Oh and remember that part where you picked up that tree with your tablet and moved it to the side, oh that was sooooo cool. And the PLOT of the story."

She somehow went from excitement to sadness and filled with empathy.

"The plot of story was so sad! Why did it have to end that way? Aww I cried at the end of video, it was just so sad. The part where you cried made it even more depressing. Combine with your narration, it was just so saaaad! What happens next? Did Porter Robinson explain what happens afterwards? Do you stay in that digital world for the rest of your life? Are they any planets with living inhabitants? Your Dad survives right? Oh my gosh I feel crying again, that video was just so sad but so good. You looked so happy yet so lonely in the video, I feel like hugging you now, Can I hug you?"

Overwhelmed by the dozens of question that were being bombarded at me, I slowly nodded, not really sure what I was saying yes to.

Ruby perked up when I nodded and she immediately embraced me.

I didn't know what to think about hugging a person I had just met but I would be lying if I told myself I didn't enjoy the hug.

Ruby finally let go and smiled embarrassingly. "Sorry about that, you must think I'm crazy. I feel better now though, thanks- Are you wearing Black's jacket?"

I was about to reply with my tablet but Ruby continued.

"Oh! I just remembered, Yuuki invited me to meet up in the Shelter The Sequel building because apparently it's a special day today. Of course I said yes because I knew I would meet you but I didn't think I would meet you so soon."

I just nodded, remaining absolutely silent while she did all the talking. Not that I mind, I actually just enjoy that listening to people talking. It was like when me and Yuuki would talk: Yuuki would talk about all the people she met while filming Strangers In Remnant while I just remained quiet and listening.

It seemed Ruby had more to say but then she received a message on her phone...is that a phone?

Ruby looked at her device that she took out of her pocket and sighed. "Weiss is calling, she's probally waiting for me. Sorry Rin I have to go now, otherwise Weiss is just going to go beserk. Anyways, see you there!"

With that, Ruby turned into rose petals and zoomed out of my sight.

I was left there staring dumbfoundedly at where Ruby used to stand.

I blinked in response. So many things are happening one after the other it's almost insane. I'm not complaining though, all this was like an adventure to me and I loved it.

I proceeded to walk and continue my search for Yuuki. But I didn't even reach five steps before I felt someone tap me on the shoulder.

Thinking that Ruby had come back, I turned around and saw the last person I expected to see.

I saw...myself.

At first I thought I was staring at a mirror but I soon realised that I was standing in front of a person who looked _exactly_ liked me. The person in front of me had the same face as mine, the same eyes, the same mouth and even the same clothes.

Wait a minute...I have a twin?

I never knew I had an identical twin.

I tilt my head to the side in pure confusion and to my shock, my 'twin' did the exact same thing at the exact same time.

I blinked and so did my twin.

I raise my hand to touch my twin to see if I wasn't see things but she did the exact same thing at the exact same time so we both ended up accidentally giving each other a high five.

I stare at her extremely confused and so does she.

Suddenly, a grin crept into my twin's face and she burst into laughter leaving me completely astonished.

All of a sudden, smoke appeared out of nowhere and engulfed her, blocking any view of her.

"HAHAHAHA! Your reaction was priceless!"

I heard a voice that was not my own.

The smoked quickly cleared and standing in the spot, where my used twin to be, was now a completely different girl.

The girl was just as tall as I was and had a lollipop in her mouth. She had pink hair and eyes with butterfly headphones accessory on her head. In her hand was some sort of cosmetic case.

If Yuuki wasn't mistaken when she told me then this girl is from the same anime that Mine, Tatsumi, Wave, Kurome and Akame are featured in.

The girl's laughter calmed down after a bit. She then looked at me with her eyes traveling up and down my figure.

"Hmm, let's see...pink hair, brown eyes and cute face...so you must be Rin from Shelter." The girl spoke. "Hi, I'm Chelsea."

Chelsea, that's right she's from the anime Akame Ga Kill. I wanted to see that anime once but Yuuki said is shouldn't watch...I wonder why.

"Nice to meet you Rin. Sorry about just then, you looked so vulnerable I couldn't help myself. But let's get along as fellow friends, okay?" Chelsea said with a gentle smile.

My confusion calmed down and I nod, happy to make another friend.

"Here, have a treat." Chelsea takes out a second lollipop and offers it to me.

I perked up immediately. Curiosity overwhelmed me as I continued staring at the lollipop.

There are many things I havn't tried in this life and one of those things was a lolipops. I looked at Chelsea a bit hesitate, judging from the one that was already in her mouth, she must really like lollipops... should I really take something this special to her?

"Go ahead, take it. I have plenty."

Thinking it would be rude not to accept any further, I gently take the lolipop. I bowed out of reflex to say thank you.

"It's my pleasure." Chelsea replied.

I eyes traveled from Chelsea's face back to the lollipop that was now in my hand.

I stare at it admiring it which made Chelsea laugh. "I read about you on your biography but I didn't think it would be so accurate. Rin, you're overreacting, it's a lollipop not a relic."

I blushed a bit from embarrassment and looked down at the floor. Two things made me blush: I was caught admiring a lollipop and second, she read about my biography. Every character here has a biography on the internet and it was quite embarrassing to hear that someone had read mine.

I then looked back at the lollipop. I've always wanted to try one of these. Without waiting anymore, I slowly placed the head of the lollipop in my mouth.

It tasted so...bland and tasteless?

But before I could ponder more about what it tasted like, Chelsea reached with her hand and took the lollipop out of my mouth. "You're suppose to take the wrapper off first."

She wiped the saliva with her shirt before tearing it off. She then handed it back to me.

A bit skeptical now, I slowly put the lollipop back in my mouth.

My eyes widened as a brand new sweet flavour flooded from within my mouth. It was unbelievably tasty. A sense of sweetness and strawberry invaded my mouth as I explored the head of the lolly with my tongue.

I placed my hands on my cheeks as I swore they were turning red.

Chelsea just chuckled at my reaction. "I'm glad you like it. Oh well, see you later. Yuuki is looking for you in the lobby by the way."

I look at her confusingly and bit sad as she left but perked up when I heard the name Yuuki.

"Don't worry, Yuuki already told me. I'll meet up you two later, just have some business to take of first."

With that, Chelsea walked away until she was out of sight.

With the lollipop still in my mouth, I smile as I turn to head for the lobby.

* * *

I must have somehow managed to reach the first floor and back into the lobby because I was now in a room with a girl with purplish-black hair. standing in the middle of room.

Yuuki spotted me and instantly ran towards with a bright smile. "Rin! You're okay! How did it go? Did you meet a lot of people-"

Yuuki stopped for her question was immediately answered when she took a closer look at me: I was wearing Black's jacket, sandals and had a lollipop in my mouth.

I smile at her. Yeah, I made a lot of new friends today.

Yuuki perked up with excitement and even jumped around a bit. "Really?! Oh Rin, I'm so proud of you!"

She then jumped at me and pulled me into a tight hug.

It felt nice. The feeling never got old especially with Yuuki. I would've gently hugged her back if my arms weren't trapped underneath her's.

Instead I dug my face into her shoulder. Her hair smelt nice. It was weird, Yuuki always says she doesn't use any sort of perfume or special shampoo but yet she always smells so lovely, especially her hair.

Yuuki giggled. "Rin, I can hear you sniffing me again."

She let go of me and I quickly retreated a few steps back, fiddling with my fingers and looking down at the ground out of embarrassment.

Yuuki squealed in delight. "Awwww! Rin you look so cute when you're embarrassed!"

She was about to cuddle me again but then she remembered. "Oh yeah that's right. Everyone's almost at the Shelter building, we should probally get going."

I nod as we both head for the exit.

* * *

As I exhale, I see a small cloud come out of my mouth. It was still cold outside. The more the wind blew, the more grateful I was for Black for giving me Black her jacket.

"Wait, that's Black's jacket?" Yuuki asked. "She gave it to you?"

I nod. I bumped into her while I was on my way to one of the buildings and she just gave me her jacket.

"That's... unusual of her." Yuuki admitted thinking about the times she has met her.

I didn't blame her or anyone else who had asked today. Black wasn't the type to show emotion unless it was Mato.

I stop thinking about Black and remembered something. The distance between the Shelter building and the Strangers In Remnant building was pretty long. It would take ages even if we were to run.

How are we going to get there?

Yuuki just smiled. "We'll fly there."

I blink twice. You can fly?

"Of course I can fly- oh wait that's right, you haven't watch Sword Art Online yet have you?" Yuuki replied. "Oh well then, I'll show you."

At that moment, two purple wings spawned on Yuuki's back.

I stood there, admiring Yuuki's new appendages to her back for a moment.

"Here, I'll carry you." Yuuki offered.

With my tablet secured under my arms, the lollipop in my mouth and myself snuggled firmly into Black's jacker, Yuuki picked me up bridal style and took off into the sky.

I didn't freak out this time because this time I was given a warning before we took off...I also didn't look down.

As we flew I look back at the building I had just left.

For a moment I couldn't believe I managed to navigate through that building because of how big it was.

It was beautiful to look at. Looking at it from this height...it was nice seeing it again.

"Again?" Yuuki asked out of curiosity. "You've done this before?"

Yeah, with Kurumi. I met her and she helped me get to the Strangers In Remnant building faster by flying. She carried me exactly like how you're carrying right now.

"Kurumi?!" Yuuki exclaimed out of shock. "You met Kurumi as in...from Date A Live? That's so cool! What do you think of her?"

She was really kind, she was a bit creepy yet so...so...it's hard to explain.

"I know what you mean." Yuuki assured. "I've met her a couple times. It's honestly hard to tell whether she's evil or not. Anyways, who else did you meet?"

From there, as we flew further and further, I told Yuuki about all the people I've met. Yuuki pretty much has met everyone in this town so she knew every person I met and became really excited every time I mentioned a new name.

For Yuuki, apparently she hadn't done that much. All she had to do was tell Asuna and Kirito and together they spread the word fast.

Yuuki however seemed more interested in what I did so I continued to tell her about the adventure I had today.

* * *

The door opened and Sora and Shiro entered the film set.

The Shelter The Sequel lounge room was already full of people so the doors to the film set, which was right next to lounge room, were left opened for people who couldn't find space.

"Looks like were not the only ones who were asked to come here." Sora commented.

He looked around as he basically recognised every single person:

The twin Illyas from Fate/Stay Night and Fate/Kaleid seemed to be fighting over about something that involved the word "One-chan".

The Sword Art Online and Owari No Seraph characters (Kirito, Asuna, Sinon, Klein Yuichiro, Shinoa) were gathered together in a group sitting on the chairs that surrounded a table. They mostly talked about why they were called here with each person conversing their own unique theory about why Yuuki had called them here.

Yoshino from Date A Live was sitting at a small table where she was coloring in a children's colouring book with Shido there to help her since she could only draw with one hand.

Naruto and Natsu Dragneel were acting like ninjas although they looked more like children then actual ninjas.

The Jaegers from Akame Ga Kill, excluding Esdeath, Wave and Kurome; were there too.

The entire "Mekakushi Dan" gang from Makakucity Actors were hanging out near the entrance playing a weird game that Kano invented.

Everyone else was either in the lounge room where there were heaters or just hadn't arrived yet.

Shiro noticed something and pointed in that direction. "Oni, look."

Sora looked: A pale-skinned woman was leaning against the corner or the room with her body hiding in the shadow of the wall and her eyes closed.

Shiro knew who that woman was, everyone did. She was known as the silent type who rarely showed feelings. Black Rock Shooter was a very mysterious person and Shiro, like most people, always wondered what Black was thinking most of the time.

Sora on the other hand a completely different reaction: His jaw went wide open as he saw, despite the shadow of the wall, Black wearing nothing but a black bikini a a few other small additions like gloves and boots. Sora started drooling at her figure until Shiro gave him a glare.

He waved his hands in defence. "Oh come on sister, you know you're the only girl for me. I don't need a girlfriend."

It pained Sora to say that last part. His sister looked at him suspiciously before finally letting him go. Sora sighed in relief and decided to let Black be.

Black's eyes opened as though she had just sensed something or someone.

At that moment, the door opened and Mato, Kagari, Yomi and Yuu in their normal junior high school bodies entered the room along with Dead Master, Chariot and Strength.

Black instinctively got up and joined the group.

As she approached, the group immediately noticed something.

"Where's your jacket?" Kagari asked a bit weirded out that Black was basically half naked without her jacket.

Yomi was more worried about her health. "Aren't you cold?"

"..." Black stared coldly at the pair who had attempted to talk to her but didn't say anything.

Black exchanged looks with Strength, Dead Master and Chariot but none of them exchanged any words.

"Where's your jacket Black?" Mato asked a bit concerned. Black would never lose her jacket, she wasn't that type of person to do something like that and not to mention she basically wore it most of her life so seeing her now without it almost felt...out of characters for her.

Kagari looked at her. "Mato, I just asked that-"

"I lended it to someone." Black replied, looking straight at Mato.

Everyone seemed shocked by this, even Dead, Chariot and Strength showed a little bit of astonishment and that's saying something.

Respecting Black's privacy, Mato changed the subject. "So, did Yuuki tell you to come here as well?"

Black unexpectedly shook her head. "Rin told me."

"Rin? As in the Vocaloid Rin?" Yuu asked.

"The other Rin." Black corrected in a monotone. "From Shelter."

"Shelter?" Yomi repeated confusingly before her memory hit her like a bullet. "Oh! Shelter! Wait, you met her already?"

Black nodded.

Mato was about to ask something about Rin's personality but her eyes drifted a little bit to the right side of Black and instantly her eyes met with another pair of familiar teal eyes.

Hatsune Miku was silently standing behind Black and was smiling at Mato.

"AAAHHH!" Mato screamed softly jumping back a little bit. It seemed Miku was standing for some time now.

Kagari, Yomi and Yuu looked at Mato weirdly.

"What's wrong?"

Mato just pointed and it then, they noticed Miku's presence.

They all screamed softly similar to Mato but as usual, Black, Dead, Chariot and Strength were unfazed nor were they creeped out by Miku's sudden appearance.

Miku smiled her normal smile and like always she didn't say anything...but something about her smile this time seemed different. It was a type of smile that told everything that she knew something that everyone didn't.

"You know why Yuuki called us here...don't you?" Kagari swiftly came to a conclusion.

Miku continued to smile but didn't say a word.

The rest of Vocaloids had already entered the film set:

Mayu was creepily taking photos of everyone acting it was a normal thing to do.

The Kagamine twins went everywhere asking the other characters all sort of questions.

SeeU was in the corner wishing she hadn't broken her phone.

Luka, Kaito, Meiko, Lily, Gumi, One, IA, Miki, sat together in a group discussing about their latest songs.

Yukari Yuzuki had other plans and approached the group where characters from Sword Art Online and Owari No Seraph were sitting.

"Sup guys, whatcha doing?"

They looked at Yukari.

"Were trying to figure out why Yuuki asked us to come here." Kirito answered.

"Yuuki?" Yukari repeated out of curiosity. "She was the one who asked you to come here?"

Yu from Owari No Seraph raised an eyebrow. "Didn't Yuuki tell you to come here?"

"Actually it was Rin." Yukari replied making everyone even more confused.

"Rin? As in Rin from Shelter? You met her?" Asuna asked a bit shocked.

"Yeah." Yukari said casually. "Something wrong with that?"

"Oh no there's nothing wrong with that. I've met Rin before thanks to Yuuki but it's just..." Asuna couldn't find the right words.

"According to Jason, Rin's a very shy character who rarely shows herself and the chances of meeting her in very slim." Kirito finished Asuna's sentence. "The only time _I've_ ever seen her was when Yuuki introduced her to me and even then she was really nervous."

"So she's basically an introvert." Yukari said straightforwardly, although it did make sense. When Miku brought Rin to their building, all she could say was her name.

"I guess you can put it that." Kirito said.

"I know you." Shinoa suddenly joined the conversation. "Your Yukari Yuzuki, one of the vocaloids."

Yukari placed her hand where her 'heart' was and pretended to look honoured with an amused grin. "Oh my, the great Higari Shinoa knows who I am. I'm so honoured."

Shinoa returned Yukari's amused grin. "You don't say."

Yu had a really bad feeling about this. They both had purple hair and a grin on their faces. Handling one Shinoa was hard enough for Yu.

The door opened and Jack, Sing-love, Stella, Tatsumi, Mine, Wave, Kurome and Akame entered the film set:

Akame and Kurome was instantly disappointed by the lack of food.

Wave and Kurome joined the rest of the Jaegers.

Mine took Tatsumi's hand and dragged him to who knows where.

Sing-love stayed still amused by the situation that was in front of her. It was rare sight for all the characters from different animes to gather so Sing-love might as well enjoy it.

Stella looked around wondering what those strange objects used to film Shelter were.

Sing-love and Stella then joined Mato and the others.

Everyone seemed surprised that Jack was here though. The grin he held on his face told everyone that, like Miku, Jack also knew the reason why there were all asked to come here.

Meanwhile, Shido was helping Yoshino finish colouring a black and white picture.

Kotori sat there really bored, wishing she had brought a lollipop with her.

"What colour should the sun be?" Yoshino asked.

Yoshinon answered before Shido could. "Purple!"

"The sun is usually yellow but you can colour it any colour you want." Shido gave her a smile to assure her and patted her on the head.

"Can you pat me too?" Yoshinon the puppet asked which Shido happily obliged.

"Hello Shido-san." Said an eerie voice.

Yoshino shivered and stay still like a statue while Shido jumped back few steps. "K-Kurumi?!"

"Aren't you going pat me on the head too." Kurumi asked with her usual creepy smile.

Kotori's left eye twitched. She really didn't like it whenever Kurumi was around.

"S-sure." Shido slowly patted her head which made Kurumi smile in satisfaction.

"Looks like Rin did invite you here after all." Kurumi commented as Shido continued to pat her. She reminded herself to thank Rin later.

"Wait, you met Rin?" Shido asked.

Kurumi hummed in response.

Shido was going to ask another question when suddenly he heard the voice of someone crying.

"Shi-shido?" Tohka had just come back with food from the lounge room and staring at Shido who was still patting Kurumi's head. Kurumi and Shido looked like a actual couple from Tohka's.

Before Tohka's emotion could get out of control, the door flew open and two girls entered.

"No need to fear everyone! You're favourite character is here!"

Neptune yelled grabbing everyone's unwanted attention while dragging a very sleepy Plutia with her.

"Whoa! Why so many people here?" Neptune then perked up in excitement and looked really honoured. "Oh my, did you guys set up a surprise party for me-"

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"

Neptune didn't get finish her sentence as Ruby Rose from RWBY was zooming in with her semblance. But since Neptune was standing in the entrance of the film set, Ruby ended up crashing into Neptune causing both to fall onto the floor.

The sight of Ruby and Neptune groaning in pain on the floor made Plutia extra sleepy.

While some laughed, everyone returned to their conversation.

Weiss from RWBY came out of the lounge room and crossed her arms. "Your late."

"Sorry Weiss." Ruby groaned in pain while still on the floor.

The door to the film set opened again and Chelsea from Akame Ga kill entered.

She ignored Neptune and Ruby and walked towards where Night Raid and The Jaegers were gathering.

"I assume Yuuki asked you come here as well?" Mine guessed as Chelsea approached.

"Yep, I even met Rin." Chelsea replied with a lollipop still in her mouth.

"Really? What was she like?"

Chelsea grinned. "Aww, is someone jealous?"

"What no! It's just we met her too." Mine quickly defended herself.

The door to the film set opened and Jason entered.

"Oh hey Jason." Mato greeted casually.

"Hey." Jason said briefly in his usually serious tone.

"Are you alright Jason?" Yomi asked a bit worried. Everyone else also noticed too. They don't know how they noticed but something about Jason made him looked more... depressed.

"I honestly don't know anymore." Jason replied honestly.

People who were in the lounge room moved to the film set where everyone else was making it more crowded. They too wanted to know why they were asked to come here.

After a short moment of silence, Kagari decided to change the subject. "So...did Yuuki or Rin invite you here?"

"Both." Jason replied to everyone's surprise. "I don't what their planning though if that's what you want to ask me."

"Do you know where they are?" Mato asked.

Jason shrugged. "Don't know, they just approached me and asked me to come here. They flew off after that."

Everyone went deep into thought. It was the same story for them as well. Like Jason, Yuuki or Rin had randomly approached each one of them and asked them to come here because apparently it was a special day today but they didn't say what the special day was because they wanted it to be a 'surprise'.

The only people who weren't thinking hard about said topic were Jack and Hatsune Miku. It seemed both already knew the answer but didn't want to spoil it.

Miku was smiling while Jack seemed to be trying really hard _not to laugh._

Suddenly the door to the film set opened and the two people who were just mentioned entered the room.

Before Jason could react, the two girls who had entered the room, aimed at Jason... and fired.

Time seemed to slow down for a moment for Jason. He was just as confused as everyone else.

All Jason could do was stand there as...as...confetti rained down on him.

Yuuki and I dropped our party poppers and Yuuki yelled with excitement.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JASON!"

It was like time completely stopped at that moment.

It took everyone longer than expected to process those three words.

The words echoed in their heads.

They all stared like someone had just spoke a foreign language to them.

Miku just smiled brighter while Jack was now on the floor barely containing his laughter.

Those three words were being repeated in their minds over and over until finally...

it hit them...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed. Well...not everyone. Serious people like Black or Levi from Attack On Titan remained calmed but even then they showed a hint of shock but it was only for a few milliseconds.

All eyes turned to Jason who was just as shocked as they were.

"It's your birthday?!" Mato asked, if she didn't feel guilty before she certainly did now. Not remembering someone's birthday can usually be very depressing for that person.

Jason blinked twice. "It's my birthday?"

 _"Even he didn't remember?"_ Yuuki thought to herself before she looked at me. "Rin. It is his birthday right?"

I nod confidently.

Jack couldn't hold it anymore, he open his mouth and burst into laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's so sad! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Mato looked at Miku. "You knew!"

Miku nodded happily.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mato asked before realising how dumb that question was.

"W-wait..." Jason said with a mixture of confusion and depression. "I thought my-"

"Jason." Jack called, his laughter had calm down but his grin stayed. "What's the date today?"

Jason then got out his phone and looked. "It's the 21st of August-"

Jason froze as he finally realised. "Oh yeah, it...it really is... my birthday." He slowly turned and looked at me. "Y-you...remembered?"

I smiled at him. Of course I did, why wouldn't I?

"Jason has a birthday?" Plutia asked with her eyes half closed.

Blanc facepalmed. "Idiot."

"WHOA WHOA WHOA, JUST WAIT A FLIPPING SECOND!" Neptune suddenly burst. "It's really your birthday?!"

"Yep!" Shinoa answered sarcastically. "And all of us didn't know that except for Rin and Yuuki. Do you guys have any idea how sad that sounds."

"I actually didn't know until Rin told me." Yuuki confessed while scratching the back of head.

All eyes turned to me, it was then people noticed the jacket I was wearing and the lollipop that was in a my mouth.

Mato, Kagari, Yomi, Yuu, Chariot, Dead and Strength looked at Black. "You gave your jacket to Rin?"

"Aww, that's nice of you." Yomi commented.

Dead Master chuckled. "And here I though only Mato could calm the beast."

Her comment earned a glare from Black.

Mine looked at the lolipop in my mouth and then looked back at Chelsea "So you really did meet her."

Chelsea pretended to be offended. "Oh so you didn't believe me before."

"Guys were getting off topic here." Kagari pointed out.

"Oh yeah that's right." Yu said before clearing her throat and facing Jason. "It's your birthday!?"

Everyone was surprised of this because of one reason: Everyone almost went through an entire day thinking it was an just an average one without knowing that it was suppose to be a special day for a certain someone.

"but-b-but...what- h-how...How were we suppose to know?!" Neptune couldn't believe she went through hard day of work when she could've been partying.

"It's actually very obvious in Jason's pen name." Jack suddenly spoke. "Jason2108...2108...21st of the 8th month..."

"OHHHHHHH!" Neptune and couple of others exclaimed. Most of them had thought that Jason had randomly chosen 4 numbers and put that as his pen name.

"2108...21st of the august...21/08/2017...the 21th day of the 8th month-"

"WE GET IT!"

Mato looked back at Jason. "Jason? Why didn't you tell us?"

"I-I..." Jason stuttered with his words, no one has ever seen him this emotional before. "I forgot...and even if I did remember, I didn't think it would actually be important or relevant to you guys, I thought you guys wouldn't care."

"Of course we care!" Mato didn't mean to raise her voice. "Why would you ever think that?"

"Well, you know..." Jason tried to find the right words to use, this was topic he usually didn't talk about but the situation he was in trapped him. He didn't even know his birthday was this important in the first place. It was personal to him but it was now or never.

"I'm not the main character...You, Rin, Yuuki and everyone else in this room. All of you are famous characters from famous anime. All of you have hundreds and hundreds of fans who love you for who you are. But me...I'm just... Jason...an average high school boy who just likes to write Fanfiction. In the stories I write, I'm a cool character with awesome powers but in real life...I'm a nobody, the extra that no one cares about... So what if it's my birthday? I doubt the readers would care if I told them that. Let's all be honest, the only reason why people read my work is because... you guys are in it. No one really cares about the character named Jason."

There was short moment of silence in the room. Everyone was either lose for words or just didn't say anything afraid that they might make it worse.

 _I care._

Jason's eyes widened a bit as he slowly turned his head to face me. Jack and Yuuki did the same for they were the only other people in the room who could hear my thoughts.

 _Yuuki is like a sister to me, she's cheerful and lovely to talk to. Sora and Shiro are really smart, I can tell just by looking at them. Black is cold and mysterious yet so kind. The vocaloids are all amazing, I listened to their songs and loved them. Sing-love is like the opposite of Black but that's what makes her so unique. Tatsumi and the other members of Night Raid and The Jaeger that I've met in person, they all had a fiery aura yet they spoke so casually. Kurumi is both kind-hearted and eerie. Neptune and Plutia are very different to the people I've met before but they're just the type of people needed to lighten up the mood. Ruby is so energetic, I can barely keep up. Chelsea likes play jokes and is very generous._

 _I know I've barely met these people and Yuuki has only told me a little bit about each one of them. But it's clear to say that each one of them has a unique feature that I idolised. No matter who they are, whether they are from an anime or not, I care about each one of them equally... and that includes you Jason._

Jason stood there in silence letting the words flow into his head. 'Rin...I...I-"

"It shouldn't really matter right?" Mato interrupted causing all eyes to fall on her. "I mean, so what if people only read your writing because were in it...it's still your writing. You're the one who thinks of the plot, the OCs and everything else that doesn't involve the character. I care about you and I'm pretty sure everyone feels the same. You've read the reviews haven't you? You told me yourself right?"

(FLASHBACK)

"You know the character named "Jason" in Strangers In Remnant at first wasn't meant to have that much screen time. Originally, the character named "Jason" was created to be one of those side characters that no one cared about but than to my surprise, the reviewers actually liked him."

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

"I couldn't have said better myself." A new voice entered the room.

Everyone looked to see an extremely, short, elderly man. He had a thick white mustache and the Fairy Tail guild mark on his chest area.

Natsu immediately recognised him. "Master?"

"You see Jason, the problem you have is you hate yourself too much." Makarov continued. "Everyday, you constantly tell yourself that you're a useless person who doesn't deserve anything."

Jason looked down at floor. He didn't know what to feel anymore. Makarov spoke only the truth.

Makarov continued. "You're too busy telling yourself that no one cares about you that you become too blind to notice all the people behind your back who are supporting you."

Jason looked up at Makarov.

"Whether you are the main character or just an extra in a story, you will always have family, friends and comrades who love you for who you are."

Jason was completely speechless at this point. He felt he was going to-

"A person who is arrogant is as foolish as the ignorance he shows towards others...but a person who has no self-esteem is as blind as the hate he shows towards himself." Makarov finished with that sentence.

Jason's eyes widened as it all made sense to him. He had never thought of it that way. He was completely lost of words as floods of emotions drowned him.

He sniffled as...

tears started dripping from his eyes.

At the sight of the tears, everyone froze and turned black and white.

"J-Jason?" Mato called softly.

Tear that were once dripping started pouring out of his eyes as Jason dropped to his knees and started to cry. Anyone who could've walked by would've thought a baby girl was crying because that's exactly what Jason's crying sounded like.

Everyone started panicking as they thought they may have taken it too far.

"J-J-JASON!?"

"Well that's one way to ruin the mood."

"I'm...I'm fine...it's just." It was hard to understand what Jason was saying because of all the crying and sniffling he was doing. "I'm...I-I'm so...h-happy. T-thank you...t-t-thank y-you."

Everyone, including Makarov, began to panic while others were just weirded out by the view of Jason crying. They were so used to a serious and unemotional Jason that seeing him crying now just didn't feel right.

This reminded Makarov of the time when Mavis Vermilion cried and like that time, Makarov had no idea how to handle this situation.

Jason's crying started a series people yelling at each other.

"Someone do something!"

"What do we do?"

"Don't just stand there! Comfort him!"

"Don't look at me! I'm not good with children!"

"Jason isn't a child!"

"Jason! Calm down this isn't like you!"

"Be a man! Men don't cry!"

"Elfman shut up!"

"Why did you make him cry Mine?!"

"Don't blame me for this!"

"Ara-ara."

"This isn't _stylish_ at all."

"Karyu No Tekken!"  
(Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)

"What are you doing Natsu?!"

"Jason it's okay, you don't have to cry! You sound like girl!"

"Do you have any idea how sexist that statement was."

"Quick! Someone call 911!"

"Why? Jason is just crying?"

"EXACTLY!"

Meanwhile, I just stared flabbergasted at how fast things could turn chaotic.

"Oh Rin! I'm so proud of you! That speech was so beautiful."

I turn and the first thing I saw was Yuuki jumping at me to hug me. I would've hugged her back if my arms weren't trapped under her's but I still smiled and dug my face into her shoulder. We stayed like that for a while.

As Jason was still crying, Neptune desperately called. "MATO!"

Said person looked at Neptune. "Y-yes?"

Neptune pointed at Jason. "HUG HIM!"

"EH!?" Mato exclaimed. "WHY ME!"

"You're Jason's favourite anime character! It'll only work if you do it...duh!"

"Don't 'duh' me!" Mato backed away as Neptune walked dangerous close to her.

Suddenly, Black took a step closer towards Jason causing everyone to fall dead silent.

Black approached Jason and for a moment she just stared at Jason with her usual emotionless glare.

She then bent down until she was head level with Jason...and patted him on the head. It was a weird view to look especially since Black still wasn't wearing her jacket.

Still sniffling and his face not red and wet, Jason calmed down as the tears stop pouring. He said softly. "Thanks."

"Oh I guess that works too." Neptune stated who was about to tackle Mato and push her towards Jason.

Makarov sighed in relief and Mavis Vermilion, who was standing right next to him, smiled.

"Mirajane." Makarov called.

"Yes master?"

"What time is it?"

"9pm."

"I see." Makarov cleared his throat and jumped onto one of the tables. "ALRIGHT BRATS!"

All attention turned to Makarov.

"We have three hours left to celebrate like never before! Let's all party like there's no tomorrow in celebration of Jason's birthday!"

Everyone cheered as Makarov raised his hand and after a series of yelling and cheering, they all somehow yelled in unison.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JASON!"

"But how?!" Neptune brought up a good point. "There's no food, party decorations or even a cake. How can we celebrate without those things?"

Najenda from Akame Ga Kill, smiled proudly. "That can easily be arranged...Susanoo!"

Susanoo, who was right next to her, zoomed around the room and within seconds the room was filled with party decorations, more tables, party games and _a lot_ of food.

Akame and Kurome drooled over the food.

Levi from Attack On Titan sighed as he headed for the exit. He honestly didn't care about celebrations like this.

Yuuki noticed this and looked back me. "I'll be back."

With that, Yuuki chased after Levi.

With the sudden appearance of decorations, food and beer, everything turned chaotic:

 _*Insert your favourite music when at a party*_

Akame, Kurome, Natsu, Naruto, and Tohka went straight to devouring the food.

Makarov, Cana from Fairy Tail and Leone from Akame Ga Kill were already drunk from drinking.

Leone raised another mug full of beer and looked at Yang who was from RWBY. "Come on sister, drink with me!"

"I'M NOT YOUR SISTER!"

Sora and Shiro played a game of chess with Kirito in which Kirito was utterly destroyed.

Kurumi continued to flirt with Shido.

Yukari Yuzuki and Higari Shinoa exchanged phone details.

Mine and Sinon from Sword Art Online played darts really competitively. Although it didn't take long till they went from shooting darts to shooting bullets with guns.

Yoshino got bored from colouring and started watching a drama TV show on Kotori's phone.

Natsu started going around the room challenging every single person to a duel _including me_. I politely denied though.

Sing-love spectated from afar with her eyes dancing with amusement. Stella sat next to her.

Plutia snored softly.

Tooru from Absolute Duo was feeding Julie a sausage.

Jack started making fun of Illyasviel because she kept hanging out with Illya despite how much she kept saying she hated her.

A stage and microphone was set up where people could voluntarily sing. Only the Vocaloids volunteered though.

Saturn from Hi sCoool! Seha Girls was casually getting a drink when suddenly-

"YO! WHAT'S UP!"

Saturn almost spat out of the liquid that was in her mouth before carefully swallowing. She then yelled at TK, from Angel Beats, who had appeared out of nowhere and were pointing hand guns at Saturn in a very cool pose.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?" Saturn exclaimed.

Black, Chariot, Dead Master and Strength watched from a distance as they watched Mato, Kagari, Yuu and Kagari play

Neptune was currently eating her fifth pudding.

Ene from Mekakucity Actors entered cyber space and kept invading other people's phones revealing whatever she found.

Otonashi from Angel Beats grabbed two drinks: One of him and one for Kanade.

Yuuki came back and somehow convinced Levi to come back although he didn't look happy. Yuuki pulled him across the room, asking him to try out all sort of foods and games, Levi denied all of Yuuki's offers though.

Jason, who usually stands in the corner during these type of celebrations, was forcefully pulled into the centre of the party where people either apologised or wished him a happy birthday.

Meanwhile, I stood in there watching in awe. Everyone was partying, eating, conversing or playing games. It was so cool seeing people from different type of anime interact with each other. I guess that's why Jason started writing.

"Hey Rin!"

I turned and see Sora and Shiro waving at me. I smile and slowly walked towards them.

They were playing another game of chess with Kirito. I was briefly acquainted with Kirito since Yuuki introduced me to him...but now that I think about, I'm briefly acquainted with everyone aren't I.

"That was quite the surprise you gave us." Sora commented as I approached. "Although I already knew the surprise was going to be someone's birthday."

"Oni, you still forgot." Shiro said, her eyes still glued to the chess board.

Kirito chuckled as he moved one of his chess pieces. "Come on guys, we all forgot so let's not blame anyone for-"

"Checkmate."

"Eh?" Kirito was extra sure he had kept his king safe but apparently he was wrong.

I smiled, Kirito lost badly but it was clear that he was having fun. I wanted to hang around longer but then I remembered something.

I bowed my head excusing myself.

"Bye." Shiro waved gently at me before resetting the chess board.

I navigate my way through the crowd looking for a particular person. I reached the other side of the room and found that person leaning against the wall with three other girls.

Black Rock Shooter looked at me as I approached her making me hesitate for a moment. The people next to her: Chariot, Dead Master and Strength also looked at me with the same facial expression that Black was using but I continued.

I stood in front of Black. Both of us didn't say anything.

I then slowly took off Black's jacket and offered it back to her.

Black looked at her jacket and then back at me.

After a moment of silence between us, Black gently took her jacket from me without saying anything. Dead Master grinned at her as Black proceeded to put her jacket back on.

I bowed out of reflex to say thank you.

Black gave me a soft nod as a response. Satisfied with myself, I turned around and left.

As I once again navigated through the crowd of people partying like no tommorow, I make eye contact with another girl who seemed to be standing there for a while as though they were waiting for me.

It was Miku. She gave me a smile that said "Thank you."

I smile back at her.

Both of us were silent but words weren't required.

"Come on Miku! It's your turn!" Luka called.

The tealette bowed her head, her smile still glued to her face before turning to head towards the stage where Luka was already standing on. Together they sang for the occupants of the party.

With the same smile that Miku used, I turned and-

"You're ever more adorable when you're smiling."

My body jumped back a bit as Sing-love stood in front of me grinning amusingly at me. I still wasn't used to the fact that Sing-love's face looked exactly like Black's yet Sing-love's personality was so different.

"Looks like you retuned my daughter's jacket. Seems like you have both looks and kindness." She commented. "Anyways, I got to go now, bye! Great job on remembering Jason's Birthday. You should be proud of yourself, you were one of the only ones who did."

With that, she swiftly left leaving me awkwardly waving goodbye at her but not without giving me a small, meek smile. It seemed Sing-love got the memo that I couldn't talk which is why she probably didn't strike a conversation...or maybe she really had to go somewhere.

I continued to walk through the crowd of people but I didn't reach over three steps before someone-

"Hello Rin."

Kurumi appeared in front of me out of nowhere with her usual smile that would usually sent shivers down anyone's spine.

"Thank you for inviting me Rin. Finding Shido-san was becoming really tiring." She spoke, her voice extremely eerie.

I noded, my shock quickly turning into a gentle smile.

"Now if you excuse me." Kurumi smile grew a little bit darker yet it looked so innocent. "I have buiseness to take care of."

Without saying anything else, Kurumi turned around and headed towards the table where Shido was sitting at.

I waved happily back at her before proceeding to my desired destination.

But as I walked, something or someone caught my eye.

A girl was sleeping at one of the tables where the food was. I found it amazing how a girl could sleep through all this noise that was being produced by the party.

It was the sleepy girl I met ealier: Plutia.

Wanting to say hi, I changed direction and head towards her.

I soon realised that saying hi probally wasn't the best idea since Plutia was sleeping.

I look at her for a moment. The people around her didn't seem to notice her sleeping since they were so engrossed at the food.

It was probally a pointless move but I reach for Plutia's cheek and softly poke it again.

To my utter surprise, her eyes slowly opened but they didn't open all the way.

Plutia, still half asleep, looked at me. After a short moment, she gasped in excitement. "Oh hi doggy! Nice to see you again!"

I stare confusingly at her.

Plutia then raised her arm and patted me on the head. "Good doggy...aww...puppies are so cute, I wish I...I...had...one-"

Plutia's body fell limp and she went back to sleep with her head leaning back on the table.

Deciding to just let her sleep, I left the table and headed towards-

I got sidetracked again as I saw two people talking to each other.

Kotori Itsuka was casually watching as Shido tried dealing with the "Tohka-Kurumi" situation.

"Want a lollipop?" Chelsea was standing right her, offering her a lollipop.

Kotori skeptically looked at Chelsea. "You're giving this to me because..."

Chelsea shrugged. "I just noticed that you didn't have one. I've read about you on the internet and the first picture I saw of you was you sitting in the Fraxinus ship with a lollipop in your mouth."

Kotori seemed to buy her explanation and accepted Chelsea's treat. "Thanks."

She placed the sweet in her mouth and hummed. It was flavour she hadn't tried before. "Hmm, New flavour."

It was then Chelsea noticed that I was staring at them. She smiled. "Hello Rin! Nice seeing you again!"

I bowed my head and smiled.

Kotori recognised the lollipop that was in my mouth and looked at Chelsea. "You two met before?"

Chelsea hummed in response. "Once."

All three of us didn't say anything for few moment and allowed the noise radiating from the party to fill in the silence. It wasn't awkward, we just casually stood there enjoying our lollipops.

Lollipops. That's right, I still have the lollipop I borrowed from Chelsea. I should probably give it back.

I take the lollipop out of my mouth and offered it back to Chelsea.

Kotori stared wide-eyed at me like I had done something crazy.

Chelsea just laughed. "Keep it, think of it as a gift from me."

I bowed to thank her and place the sweet back in my mouth.

Before anything else could be said, Reine from Date A Live approached Kotori. "Kotori, Shido may need a little assistance."

Kotori raised an eyebrow. "What's the pro-"

She stopped talking as she saw the situation Shido was in. Let's just say...what used to be a "Kurumi-Tohka" situation was now a "Tohka-Miku-Origami-Yoshino-Kaguya-Yuzuru-Kurumi" situation.

"Sorry I have deal with this." Kotori excused herself from the group and went to help Shido.

Right on cue, Tatsumi approached Chelsea, he looked really scared. "Umm Chelsea, Mine needs you."

Chelsea was a bit confused. "Why?"

"You know how you always pretended to be a cute animal in order to steal Mine's cakes?"

Chelsea instantly put two and two together.

Tatsumi laughed nervously. "Yeah...Leone accidentally spilled the beans and now Mine wants to talk to you."

Chelsea sighed and looked at me. "Sorry Rin, gotta go."

I gave her a look to assure her that I didn't mind.

Chelsea stood up straight and walked towards where Mine was death glaring her. But as she walked past me, she stopped and started playing with my a single row of my hair with her hand. "You know when I look at you up close, you're actually more cute than I thought."

I stare at her with a look of confusion. What was she doing all of a sudden?

Chelsea just laughed. "For a person who doesn't talk, you're pretty entertaining."

Without saying another word, she left with Tatsumi to face the interrupting volcano known as Mine.

Completely bewildered, I decided to move on. As I walk through the crowd, I saw Yuuki and Levi. The pair seemed to be having fun- well...Yuuki seemed to be having fun, I'm not sure about Levi. But I decided to let them be.

I finally manage to the crowd and walked towards a door.

But before I could reach for it, a tornado of rose petals came charging towards me.

Ruby emerged from the rose petals and shook my hand. "Hey Rin! Nice to see you again! This party is awesome by the way! How did you know it was Jason's birthday? How did you and Yuuki gather everyone here? Have you tried the food? You should it's amazing-"

"RUBY!"

Ruby briefly looked at who called her before facing me again. "I'm so sorry I have to go. It was nice seeing you, I hope we meet again. Bye friend!"

Ruby then turned to face the person who had called her. "COMING WEISS!"

She turned into rose petals and zoomed across the room.

I stared at the spot where Ruby once stood. My mind wasn't given enough time to process what just happened. All I know is that Ruby came to me and called me...a friend. The idea that Ruby considers me a friend even though we just met, made me feel really happy.

" _Rin._ "

I looked around as I heard the familiar voice speak into my head. I look and across the room...was Jason.

Jason stood in the middle of room in the center of the crowd, smiling at me. " _Thanks. What you said meant a lot to me."_

I smile back at him. _Happy Birthday Jason._

It seemed Jason wanted to say more but then Natsu came out of nowhere and yelled. "JASON! FIGHT ME!"

I smiled even brighter as this was the first time I've seen Jason so happy.

I then turned around and opened the door that lead to my desired destination.

* * *

*Music fades*

It was a small room. There was no one else inside the room besides me although you could still hear the sounds from the party vibrating on the walls.

With my tablet still in my possession, I walk towards my target and picked up my teddy bear.

I sat down on a comfy chair.

I open my tablet and press a button which caused a holographic stylus to appear in my hand.

I wasn't good with writing neatly but I tried my best.

After I finished writing, I flip my tablet so that you guys can see it.

My tablet had the words "Author's Note" on it.

I took in a deep breath...and began.

 _Hi! My name is Rin and I'm from an short anime film called Shelter created by Porter Robinson and Madeon. On Jason's behalf I would like to apologize for the huge delay in updates. Jason has been extremely busy these past couple of weeks and is doing his best to gets updates out so please have faith in him. Shelter The Sequel part 2 has taken a lot longer than Jason expected it to be and he already decided that Shelter will be split into three chapters and not into two so it probally won't come out in a while especially with all the school work he still needs to do but he will get it done, I promise you that._

 _Overall, I really hope you enjoyed reading this chapter of Behind the Scenes. Please put in the down in the review section what was your favourite part of the chapter for I would really like to know. Whether this becomes a series or not depends on the amount of free time Jason gets. As you can tell from the cover image of this story, Jason decided all Behind the Scene chapters will be based in my point of view so I'm looking forward for the next chapter but I doubt it'll come soon. Thank you all so much for reading up to this point and feel free to express your opinions or any complaints you have about this chapter._

 _This is end for now. I do hope we haven't disappointed any of you and again, I'm sorry for making you wait for so long. Jason will continue writing but until then...Bye!_

 _Oh yeah...one more thing. Like I said, Shelter the Sequel Part 2 still might take some time to finish...but since you guys have waited so long, I decided to show a short preview of part 2 as a reward for waiting so long...just don't tell Jason._

 **(Preview of "Shelter the Sequel: Arigato, Part 2: The Beginning of a...")**

"I told you didn't I?"

I slowly looked up and my eyes widened in pure fear.

It was him...the one who wore _red_ and _black_.

This time he had a dark and evil aura around him and even though I couldn't see his face...I could feel him grinning at me.

"Oh Rin, you're so naive. I warned you. In this world, positive feelings aren't the only things you're going to experience."

I wanted to scream but no sound emerged from my mouth.

All I could do was lay there on the ground as the agonizing feeling rushed across my entire body. The feeling was torturous.

I wanted to move but my body refused to listen to me.

I wanted to close my eyes and think it was all just a nightmare but my eyes remained wide open.

This feeling...this tormenting feeling...I didn't know what it was but I wanted it...I wanted this feeling to go away.

I could feel tears pouring from my eyes as my heart started beating faster and faster and faster.

"Aww..." He pouted, pretending to feel sorry for me. "Is this your first time experiencing pain? ...it hurts doesn't it? oh but Rin...this is just the cherry on top for what is going to come. I can guarantee you...for as long as you remain in this world, you will experience unbearable pain both physically...and mentally."

He started laughing and laughing. It was the type of laughter that sent shivers down my spine. The type of laughter that would torture me every time it echoed in my ear.

He kneeled down and reached closer towards me with his arms.

I was helpless. There was nothing I could do.

His arms got closer as he continued to laugh.

Is this it? Is this really the end?

I could feel his aura coming closer and closer.

Dad...please help me.

* * *

 **A/N This chapter was finished on 21/08/2017.**


	2. Joining the Harle Festival

**A/N This story involves the characters entering the story of another FanFiction Author. If you haven't read someonestupED's story call All Worlds Alliance then this chapter is going to be very confusing to you especially** **All Worlds Alliance Missions - Negima!** **Chapter 16** **. This is going to be a short chapter.**

 **Warning: Chapter contains lots of mistakes and typing** **error...as usual.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own AWA.**

* * *

My name is Rin. I'm from an short anime film called Shelter created by Porter Robinson and Madeon.

"I can't believe were actually gonna do this." Jason said in a monotone. He wore his usual attire and his usual emotionless expression...yet he seemed more cheerful than before.

"I can't believe he actually said yes." Jack added excitedly.

Today were going to go to a festival that's in a completely different universe. At the end of Strangers In Remnant chapter 34, We asked an author named someonestupED if we could come to the festival that he was preparing for and to everyone's surprise...he said yes.

Over there, there's apparently there's another version of me and Yuuki.

"I wonder what the other me is like." Mato, in her original body, asked herself. "I know I'm not allowed to meet her but I help but feel curious."

"Probably like you." Black Rock Shooter answered.

"I wonder what the world is like there." Yuuki said smiling excitedly at me. "I wonder if I'll see myself over there."

I smile back at her. Jason doesn't want to create a scene like last time so only the six of us are going: Jason, Jack, Mato, Black, Yuuki and I.

Jason sighed. "This is not going to end well."

"Okay is everyone ready!" Jack exclaimed as a large portal appeared in front of them.

Everyone nodded giving him their approval.

"Well let's get going then."

With that, Everyone including me, walked through the portal.

As I walked through, I heard a voice yell behind me.

"WAIT FOR ME!"

* * *

We all appeared in a town, on the roof of a very tall building.

We were immediately greeted with the sight of the festival.

Both Yuuki and I looked down at the festival in amazement.

There were people going left and right, visiting stores, participating in booths, watching street performances and parades; and basically everything you do at a festival but much more.

Before anything could be said, another girl appeared and landed face-fist onto the roof that we were standing on.

"Neptune? Are you okay?" Mato asked.

Neptune got up showing no signs of pain, really annoyed, she said, "Hey! You guys almost left me behind!"

"That was the whole point," Jason replied. "The last time you were here, you told the other Mato that Neptune had a twin sister called Jupiter."

Neptune pouted, "How is that my fault-"

Neptune was interrupted when a title screen appeared in front of them saying:

 **All Worlds Alliance Missions - Negima!** (Written by someonestupED)

 **Chapter 16**

"The Harle Festival." Jack introduced. "An event that occurs only once a year to celebrate the downfall of some evil guy and the peace of humans and... hybrids... whatever that is."

"Okay, now that were all here." Jason began. "There are a few rules you need to follow. Remember, were in a story that wasn't written by me, in other words none of you are allowed to interfere with the events that occur or the characters themselves. Most importantly, You can go and buy some things and fun but whatever you do... _do not engaged in battle._ As we all know, the apostles themselves are coming and from what I heard, this festival will soon turn into chaos-"

"So enjoy it while it last." Jack interrupted but it was ignored.

"The characters of this story will handle all that. So no matter how bad it looks, do not help them." Jason finished.

I look around the group. No one seemed to have a problem with a that.

I understand why only we came though. People like Natsu or Jack would probably ignore those rules.

Jack turns his head and looks evilly at me. "Rin...I heard that."

I jump and hide behind Yuuki who just laughs nervously.

"I thought you said there were other versions of us here." Mato asked while Black remained quiet. "Won't they recognised us?"

"Yes that is correct." Jason replied as he pulled out five large black cloaks. "That is why all of you need to wear these." he looked at Neptune. "Especially you."

"Why?" Neptune asked.

Jack grinned. "Probably because the Neptune in this world has a relationship with-"

"You've already been seen once, I don't want that to happen again." Jason interrupted.

"Relationship?" Neptune repeated confusingly.

"Let's just say the Neptune in this world has been paired up with a very interesting...person." Jason then glared at Jack. "because _someone_ thought it was a good idea to ship them."

Jack just laughed as Jason sighed and gave each one of us a black cloak.

I look and feel the piece of clothing: It was soft and was made out of a nice durable material.

After putting on my cloak, I put on the hood which ended up blocking half of my view but I can managed. The cloak reached from my head, all the way to my feet, covering almost every part of my body.

I turn and look at Yuuki. My eyes widened a bit: It was hard to tell if it really was Yuuki and not someone else. Her eyes, nose and hair were buried in complete darkness under her hood and all I could see was her mouth.

"Wow Rin, you look so cool!" Yuuki complimented.

You too.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

We all turn to look at Jack who was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Mato asked who was now also wearing a cloak. Black didn't mind wearing the cloak over her jacket and didn't care about the fact that she was now wearing two hoods.

"You guys look so inconspicuous!" Jack said while still laughing. "I wouldn't be surprise if they thought you were the Apostles."

"Hey!" Neptune pouted annoying while pointing at Jason and Jack. "Why aren't you two wearing cloaks?"

"Were OCs remember?" Jack replied. "No one other then the Author himself is going to recognise us...and were basically already wearing one." Jack pointed at the red and black coat he was wearing. Jack then pulled his hood over his head, covering his face.

I look at Jason: He wore a blue and white coat that came with a hoodie.

Jason pulled his hood over his head, covering his face as well, and declared. "Well, that's all I wanted to say. Remember, don't create a scene and you should all be fine. Other than that... knock yourselves out."

* * *

With her face completely hidden by her cloak. Neptune skipped along the streets humming excitedly.

"Hmm, what should I do?" She asked herself.

Neptune suddenly stopped walking as her senses kicked into action. "I sense characters."

Neptune walks towards a shooting booth and eavesdropped on the people who were there.

"Whoa! Great shot as always Shino!" girl with long blue hair praised.

Neptune recognised the name "Shino." Shino from Sword Art Online, Neptune had met her before but she had never met the AWA version of her. Although they seemed exactly the same.

Shino shrugged, "Not really." she replied as the owner handed the prize to her, "Thank you." She said before handing the stuff animal to a girl Neptune reconsihed as Wendy Marvel.

Wendy gently took the teddy bear, "Thank you Asada-san." she said in delight.

A talking cat Neptune knew as Carla, crossed her arms and said. "Well then...since we're done here, what should we do next?"

"We should go to the cafe Mato and the girls are working, I heard they're serving good parfait there." said another girl who was with them.

Neptune wondered if the cafe sold pudding.

"That's a good idea, Ai-chan!" Wendy replied.

"Mah. If wendy is coming then I'll go too." Carla said unfolding her arms.

Shino shrugged, "Guess I'll come, I want to eat something sweet." She said.

The girl with blue hair nodded, "Then It's decided! We're going to Sweet Anne's!" she declared.

The group stopped playing and went to said direction.

Neptune, her identity still covered by her cloak, licked her lips at the thought of the sweets that were probably being sold at the cafe those girls were heading towards.

But then something caught her attention: One of the prices for the shooting booth...was a plushie toy in the shape of a delicious looking pudding...and it was huge.

"Oh my gosh." Neptune said totally forgetting the fact that she was meant to keep a low profile. "It's looks so adorable and delicious!"

Neptune then remembered the fact that the booth was a shooting booth. Guns were certainly not Neptune's style but looking at the plushie-shaped pudding changed her mind quickly.

" _Uni does it all the time._ " Neptune thought as she pulled out the money that Jason gave her. " _It can't be that hard._ "

Neptune ended up spending most of the money Jason gave her for she began treating the shooting booth as some sort of rage game.

As the group of girls headed towards their desired destination. Wendy stopped as her nose smelled a familiar presence.

She turned around and saw a cloaked figure raging over a shooting booth. She looked confusingly at the cloaked figure since she couldn't see her face or any part of her body thanks to the cloak but the voice sounded only familiar and-

"Wendy!" Charla called. "Were going to leave you behind if you keep daydreaming like that."

Wendy turned around and truth to her word, they were already ahead of her by a mile. "Wait for me."

* * *

Mato and Black stared at the building.

"Looks like a haunted house attraction." Mato said answering Black's unsaid question. "Let's try it, it might be fun."

Black just nodded as both of them approached the entrance.

At the entrance, stood two males: One boy had black hair while the other had brown hair. Both wore face mask that covered the lower part of their body.

As Mato and Black approached, the two males eyes them suspiciously. Mato didn't blame them, the cloaks they were wearing basically covered every part of their body except for their mouths.

"Umm," Mato began nervously, not sure how to handle this situation. "s-so ah, what do we-umm...what is this attraction about?"

The boy with black hair didn't answer, instead he furrowed his eyebrows and leaned in closer until his face with extremely close with Mato's.

"Do I know you? Your voice sounds familiar."

Mato mentally panicked. Jason didn't take their voices being recognised into account. Mato's worries got worse when the male said.

"Wait a minute." He said placing a hand on Mato's shoulder, which hurt a little for Mato, and tried to look beneath the hood. "Are you..."

He stopped when he sensed Black's dark aura.

He and the other male froze. Despite the fact that her face was covered by her cloak, it was obvious to tell that Black was death-staring them.

They couldn't see her eyes but thanks to the dark aura that Black was radiating, the two males pretty much understood Black's message: Don't. Touch. Her.

The male stepped back and hastily explained," Oh ah, this is actually a coffee shop the decided to hold this gimmick. Endure every scary detail and you'll get a discount and a free mug- ENJOY!"

" _This is a coffee shop?"_ Mato thought as she nervously walked to the entrance door with Black behind her.

She wanted to apologise or at least say thank you but couldn't find the words. Sometimes Black being overprotective over her could be really scary.

As the pari went inside, the male with the brown hair pulled out a walkie, "We've got two more customers walking in now."

The person on the other line replied, "Roger that, good timing, the three girls from before already finished. Naruto and Hinata finished as well, you should've their reactions. I really love this job, can't wait to scare the next ones."

"Yeah...about that?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just..." The male was about to warn them about "her" but then he changed his mind for he wanted to hear their reactions. With his fear quickly turning into a sadistic type of amusement, he grinned "Don't worry nothing's wrong, it's just...good luck."

Inside, darkness quickly took over and curtains were dropped in every corner. It so dark to point where the only thing Mato could see were Black's glowing blue eyes.

It was deadly quiet and Mato was holding onto Black's arm a lot harder now.

The pair comes across a curtain.

Not even hesitating, Black pushed the curtains aside, there they see a man sitting on a chair with his head down.

A eerie orange light illuminated the room.

"Ah welcome..." The man greeted, "would you please assist Rolf for a moment..." the man spoke in third person without looking up, "...Rolf seems to have dropped something."

"W-what did you drop?" Mato asked.

The man known as Rolf slowly looked up revealing blood flowing down from his eyes. "Rolf's eyeballs!" With his eyes missing, Rolf cried in despair while reaching his hand to the pair.

Unamused, Black just blankly stared at Rolf. She had once seen a headless Chariot before and even that was not enough to faze her.

Mato on the other hand-

"KYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Black never knew Mato's voice could scream that loud.

Mato screamed as she forcefully pulled Black into the next room.

In the next room, another boy standing in front of some sort of table only showing his backside.

The boy turned his head, "Oh, welcome! Sorry but I haven't got ready yet." he said sheepishly but he failed to fool Black.

Mato seemed to buy it and calm down, "It's okay, I bet whatever you had plan was going to be as scary as the other one."

The boy slowly turned around which caused Mato to almost throw up.

The boy's lower body had been cut opened with his organs exposed and what's more scarier was the organs were still moving.

Mato screamed again and this time, she stood behind Black and literally hid inside Black's cloak. Mato wrapped her arms around Black's stomach and pulled her into a bone crushing hug while still screaming like no tomorrow.

A slasher smile appeared on the boy's face. "I suggest you go, things we'll get a lot more-"

He stopped when he looked at Black's face.

Unlike Mato, Black was just casually looking as though she was used to seeing organs and opened up stomachs.

Black just blankly stared at the boy which was enough to make him shiver. Black then slowly moved to the next room. It was difficult for Black to move since Mato was hugging her from behind, still inside her cloak. But she managed.

As they continued, people dressed up as Slenderman, Jeff the Killer and even a person holding his decapitated head.

The people dressed as monster only had to let out a eerie yell to make Mato scream for her life.

Since Mato was hiding inside Black's cloak, the people dressed up as Slenderman, Jeff the Killer and a headless man decided to jump scare Black right in front of her face.

They soon regretted the decision as they saw Black staring back at them with her glowing blue circular eyes. Black's expression extremely unemotional.

Her cloak covered her face but thanks to the darkness, her blue circular eyes glowed in the dark making Black look like a ghost that had eyes but no face.

The three people wearing customs screamed as they ran the opposite direction.

Black then saw a man which she could only recognised as the AWA's version of Laxus from Fairy Tail.

"Aren't we the ones whose suppose to be doing the scaring," Laxus sighed.

Another person dressed up like Ticci-toby minus the mask, looked at Black and commented, "We should hire that person."

The pair continued through the haunted house. With Mato hiding under Black's cloak still giving her a bone crushing hug, Black ended up scaring most of the people in scary customs just by staring at them.

In the end, they made it to the end and received their discount and free mug.

Sitting at a table for two, Black gently rubbed Mato's head who was still recovering from he trauma she had just witness.

Overall, the entire haunted experience seemed really pointless to Black. None of them were able to scare her, in fact, Black couldn't remember the last time she actually felt scared...it might've been never.

The only thing Black had learned from this haunted house was that Mato was a lot stronger than she looked...especially when she's scared.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an establishment called Sweet Anee's, Yuuki and I are sitting in a table of two.

When we walked in, we received a lot of suspicious stares. Probably because of the cloaks that covered our identity.

"Hey Rin?" Yuuki whispered as we waited for our orders, "Did you bring our tablet?"

I shook my head and from within my cloak, I pulled out my teddy bear.

"That's okay," Yuuki said with a gentle smile. "I was just wondering."

A maid then approached our table to hand our orders.

We both stare in awe: The maid that was serving them was none other them the AWA's version of Mato Kuroi.

When we entered the cafe, we saw a lot of people wearing maids outfit. We even saw the AWA's version of Neptune fall down, face flat onto the floor after tripping over nothing. What was even more fascinating to watch was we got to witness someone confess their feelings to the AWA's version of Nepgear.

And now, also wearing a maid's uniform, Mato was standing in front of them. It was a good thing that our hoods covered our faces otherwise she would've recognised us. Although she seemed to be a bit nervous to approach us, probably because of how suspicious we looked.

"Enjoy." Mato said giving us our orders.

"Thank you." Yuuki said politely while I bowed my head.

We both ordered the same thing: A vanilla cake with icing and a strawberry on top.

"Whoa." Yuuki commented as Mato went to serve another table, "The Mato we know would never wear a maid's uniform like that, that's so cool!"

I nodded in agreement as I look at the cake that was now on the table.

It looked tasty.

We both grabbed out our spoons and took a bit.

We both hummed in delight at the same time.

Delicious was the only word I could find to describe the taste of the cake.

"This festival sure is fun, don't you think." Yuuki commented.

I nod in agreement as I take another bite with my spoon.

I then heard Yuuki gasp in excitement. While whispering and exclaiming at the same time, Yuuki said, "Rin! Look!"

I look and my eyes widened in amazement.

Sitting across us, in a table for one, was the AWA's version of...me.

The Rin sitting across us was happily taking a bite of the exact same cake that we were eating. Written on her drawing pad was the same word I thought of when I tasted my cake: Delicious.

We both stare at her in pure wonderment, speechless. She looked exactly like me: Her smile, the way she ate and the look in her eyes...it was completely identical to me.

We both flinched when the Rin sitting across us, looked up and stared back at us, confusion clearly written on her face.

We both stared at each other for an awkward moment.

She was probably wondering why two cloaked figures were staring at her.

The other me then spotted the teddy bear I was holding, she smiled at us and waved.

Both Yuuki and I happily waved back at her before all three of us returned to the our own business.

We continued to eat our cakes, each bite was extremely delightful. From time to time, we would look back at the other me to see what she was doing until suddenly we heard a very, very, _very_ familiar voice outside the cafe.

"Hurry up Asuna! I heard there's a barbecue stand over there! And I want to try one!"

We both slowly turned around and heads and look.

Outside we saw the AWA's version of Asuna Yuuki and...Konno Yuuki.

Yuuki looked back at me excitedly, "Come on Rin, lets follow them."

I look back at her a bit concerned about getting caught.

"Don't worry it'll be fine." Yuuki assured me, "Besides, that barbecue stand sounds like fun."

With that, Yuuki stood up and walked towards the exit, she motioned her hand telling me to follow.

Using a napkin, I scope up the last remnants of my cake. Yuuki had somehow finished her's already.

I look back at the other version of me who was staring at me as well.

I waved goodbye and so did she.

With that, we both exited the cafe and followed the other version of Yuuki.

As we left, the AWA's version of Neptune, still wearing a maid outfit, approached the AWA's version of me.

"Who was that?" Neptune asked out of curiosity.

Rin just shrugged.

* * *

Outside, Yuuki and I eavesdropped on their conversation while walking a fair distance behind them.

"You're going to eat again? Yuuki! You really should stick with you're diet!" Asuna scolded.

The other version of Yuuki cheerfully replied, "Don't worry Asuan! No matter how much I eat, I won't get fat!"

"Now that's utterly impossible!"

After listening to that statement, I look back at Yuuki who just smiled and said, "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Still wearing our cloaks that hid our faces, Yuuki and I continued to follow Asuna and Yuuki.

I was so focused on not getting caught that I failed to notice the two figures standing at the balcony of Sweet Anne's.

The two figures, standing on the second floor, looked down at us.

"Those two sure look really suspicious. If I didn't know any better, those two might be members from the Apo-"

"Lester, stay here."

"What are you going to do Levi?"

"I don't like look of them. I'm going to find out who they are."

Without saying another word, Levi jumped from the second floor and followed Yuuki and I while we followed Asuna and Yuuki.

* * *

Finally arriving at the barbecue stand, the AWA's version of Asuna and Yuuki went to order while Yuuki and I watched from a distance.

"Wow! They really are exactly like us huh?" Yuuki said in awe.

All I could do was nod in agreement.

We continued to watch: Working at the stand was Natsu from Fairy Tail and two others that we did not recognised. Asuna kept worrying about her diet while Yuuki ordered two barberries for her and one for Asuna.

"My diet is in jeopardy."

"Huh...so you're in a diet...Don't worry...I think you look fine."

"Wait! You just eyed my body didn't you!"

"Who knows." The girl replied with a grin.

After watching an interesting exchange between Asuna and the girl, Yuuki and Asuna went to sit somewhere.

The Yuuki that I knew, looked at me, "Hey Rin, you want a barbecue? Have you ever tried one?"

I shake my head.

"Yeah me neither, I'll go order us some, wait here okay," with that, Yuuki went to the stand to order.

Meanwhile, I sit there nervously.

I didn't feel comfortable sitting alone in a foreign universe.

The fact that were not allowed to get caught or show our indentities makes me even more nervous.

I hope Yuuki comes back soon, I feel much safer when she's with me.

Don't get me wrong, I'm certainly enjoying my time here. I'm just a bit paranoid, that's all.

Everything here is so different and it's certainly a new fascinating experience. Lots of things to explore and discover and that's one of my favourite things to do.

I wonder what the others are doing, I sure hope they've-

"You know, it's very odd for someone to be wearing a cloak in a festival like this."

I freeze and slowly look up.

A man I recognised as Levi from Attack on Titan was standing right in front of me, glaring at me.

The Levi from our universe didn't come with us so that means the Levi that was standing in front of me was the AWA version.

"I don't see why anyone would hide their faces in a place for entertainment..." Levi stated in a cold and blunt tone, "Unless...you're not here to simply be...entertained."

I suddenly remembered what Jack said.

(FLASHBACK)

"You guys look so inconspicuous!" Jack said while still laughing. "I wouldn't be surprise if they thought you were the Apostles."

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

I start panicking, I don't know what to do. I can't speak and I don't have my tablet so I can't explain myself. What's even worst is Yuuki isn't here.

"Not much of a talker I see," Levi glared at me with even more suspicion. "I wonder why?" he spoke is a cold sarcastic tone. "You're not from around here aren't you?"

He was right about that last statement but we didn't come here to cause trouble.

Before anything else could be said, someone placed a hand on his shoulder.

It was the AWA version of Asuna.

"Levi."

"What?" Levi asked in a very blunt tone.

There was a short moment of silence between the two while I just sat there staring anxiously.

"You're scaring her." Asuna spoke.

"Her?" Levi repeated before looking back at me. It was then he noticed the teddy bear I was holding. He also noticed my arms were shaking and my breathing was accelerating.

"What's wrong Asuna?" Yuuki said entering the tense atmosphere.

I look at the barbecue stand and saw the Yuuki that I knew was still ordering.

The AWA version of Yuuki noticed Levi.

Levi glared while Yuuki calmly stared back. The atmosphere between them was hard to to explain.

It seemed the sight of Yuuki caused Levi to fall deep into thought. It was hard to tell what Yuuki and Levi was thinking about.

The relationship between Yuuki and Levi in this universe was completely different to the one in our universe.

After a short moment of silence, Levi turned and slowly walked away not even saying a word.

Yuuki calmly looked at Levi for a moment before turning her attention to me.

She noticed my arms were shakily hugging my teddy bear.

She smiled at me exactly like how Yuuki would, "Hallo there, are you okay?"

I slowly nod.

"That's good," Yuuki said cheerfully. "That's a cute teddy bear you're holding, did your parents give it to you?"

I slowly nod.

"They sound like great people!" Yuuki said in a tone that instantly calmed my fear, "Well, it was nice meeting you. Enjoy the rest of your time here."

She waved goodbye before turning to walked away. Asuna looked at me for second before following after Yuuki.

I awkwardly wave back as I watch the pair leave.

I sigh in relief. That was too close for comfort.

"Hey Rin! I'm back!" The Yuuki that I knew, came back holding two barbecues.

"Man that sure was close," Yuuki comment as she sat down next to me. "Natsu actually almost caught me. Here, this one is for you"

As Yuuki handed me the piece of cooked meat, which looked delicious by the way, she noticed the look in my face.

"What's wrong Rin? Did something happen while I was gone?"

* * *

High in the sky, standing on a blue and white platform, Jason was watching over the five characters that he had brought here, watching each one of them closely.

As soon as one of them gets into a fight or into some sort of fight or got too interactive with the characters, Jason was going to interfere and teleport them out of there.

He was about to teleport Rin out of her position when Levi talked to her but Jason then decided that it would've probably made a bigger scene than it already as which is something that Jason absolutely wanted to avoid.

This story didn't belong to him after all.

But so far, things had run smoothly...well, most of it.

If the author of this story didn't hate Jason before, he portably does now. Black and Mato caused a huge scene in the haunted house and Neptune and Rin were almost caught...especially Rin.

Jason let out a small worried sigh, "I really hope the author doesn't mind."

* * *

A frustrated Jack was walking back and forth, ranting to himself.

"The audacity!" He exclaimed, "that traitor! I thought he was cool villain but noooooo...he ended up betraying the Apostles...why would he do that!"

Jack stopped when he sensed something.

Red and black micro cubes gathered together and formed a small device. Jack pressed a button on that device and he turned invisible, his presence was completely hidden.

Jack then headed towards the direction to find what he had sensed.

Eventually he spotted a figure clad in black robes (robes similar to the cloaks that Neptune, Mato, Black, Rin and Yuuki were wearing) was standing on a rooftop stalking a group of four who were just casually walking around the town.

Since Jack was invisible, he went closer towards the figure and listened.

"I finally found you." the figure said licking his lips.

Jack grinned sadistically, "Shame were not allowed to interfere, oh well then, I'lll just watch. Besides...it looks like the real fun is about to begin."

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **(FLASHBACK)**

 **"This is going to be a short chapter."**

 **(FLASHBACK ENDS)**

 ***Ends up writing over 5,000 words***

 **A/N Once again, if you haven't read someonestupED's story called All Worlds Allaince, go check it out.**

 **If you want to read the full story, go read someonestupED's story called** **All Worlds Alliance Missions - Negima!,** **this behind the** **scene chapter occurred around chapter 16 of this story so go check it out.**

 **I do not own All Worlds Alliance, that rightfully belongs to someonestupED.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, if you have any complaints please review and I'll try make it right.**

 **someonestupED: I really hope you didn't mind me doing this. If you didn't like the characters and I interfering with your story, just tell me and I won't do it again.**

 **That's all I have to say for today, I hope you enjoyed reading this and I hope I didn't disappoint you (probably did though) so yeah...bye!**

 **This chapter was finished on 10/09/2017**


	3. Accompanying the Harle Festival

**A/N Very short chapter. Will still contains lots of spelling and typing errors, thank you to the guest reviewer who pointed out a typing error, feel free to do it again.**

* * *

Mato was still recovering from the haunted house experience.

She was clinging onto Black's arm while both still wore their black cloaks.

On the other hand, Black blankly stared at the free mug they earned. Mato might've felt like she earned it but to Black's, all they did was walk through a house filled annoying noises.

Sitting at the cafe in a table for two, where the haunted house stood nearby, Black was drinking a cup of coffee brought with the discount that came with the free mug.

"Want some?" Black asked.

"N-no thanks." Mato stuttered but she was healing from the haunted house Black observed. Mato seemed to be getting better: Her words were understandable and she wasn't shaking from fear that much.

But just when Mato was about to calm down, a blonde man was hit across the field, crashed into the cafe through the glass window and conveniently landed on the chair in front of Black and Mato. This sudden event was enough to jumpscare Mato.

The blonde man was severely injured and was covered in his own blood. Despite the blood dripping from his face, the blonde casually took Black's cup of coffee and drank some.

Black just stood there... looking at the blonde who was drinking her coffee... With a blank expression, Black said in her mind, " _I was still drinking that."_

It was then the blonde noticed Mato and Black.

Mato jumped worrying about getting caught. The blonde seemed to be looking at them extremely closely.

Well...the blonde was looking at Black to be more precise. Black stared back at the man with her usual stoic and emotionless expression.

The blonde and Black continued their staring contest for a very short moment.

Mato was bewildered to later see a smirk appear on the blonde's face.

Without any introduction, the blonde simply said,

"Witness the animal, that I am."

A psychotic girl holding a sword crashed into the cafe, "Senpai! Here I come!"

The girl brought down her sword on the blonde and but he somersaulted backwards dodging the attack.

The man then grabbed a chair and swung it towards the girl but she blocked with her sword.

Mato was extremely confused and scared about what was going on. Outside, she saw a guy with a microphone commentating over the battle.

"Is this an event?" Mato asked. Black remained silent and stare.

The blonde and the psychotic girl exchanged powerful blows so quickly to a point where both figures just looked like a blur.

The blonde then, to the girl's surprise, managed to disarm the girl's sword.

He threw a quick glance at Black with a grin, "Watch and learn...you might learn something."

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuuki and I decided to visit another cafe and see what different varieties of cake we could find.

We were still wearing our cloaks which earned a lot of suspicious looks from the public but we were used to it by now.

"Hey Rin!" Yuuki said to me, "look!"

I look to where Yuuki pointed and my mouth opens in surprise.

Sitting at the table next to us was a clown, a man we did not recognised and...Kurome.

Kurome from Akame Ga Kill and otherwise known as Akame's little sister.

Of course, the kurome sitting across us wasn't the Kurome we knew but still...she was completely identical.

The Kurome's head suddenly looked up and she suddenly glared at us.

We both freeze afraid that we might've been caught.

We both stare at each other with our cloaks stills hiding our faces.

For some reason, my eyes travel downwards until I was looking at Kurome's food.

Kurome noticed what I was staring at and forms a shield around her food using her arms, "You can't have these."

* * *

The battle was over.

"WINNER! CHIZURU TACHIBANA!"

Mato stared in awe: The blonde had successfully defeated his sadistic opponent with nothing but his fist and the objects around him.

The more the battle went on, the more Mato was convinced that this wasn't an event but an actual and the announcer commentating over the battle was just a cover so that people don't panick.

She was relief to see that the blonde known as Chizuru won the battle.

But when the battle finished, Black instantly got up and walked away, "come Mato, let's go somewhere."

"Okay," Mato said standing up and following, the battle had made her forget about the haunted house experience.

As they walked away, Black suddenly stopped walking.

"What's wrong Black?" Mato asked.

Black didn't say anything. Instead she just turned around and looked at Chizuru was looking at her.

While Mato was extremely confused, Black and the blonde just stared at each other.

The blonde suddenly winked at Black before turning around to walk away.

(FLASHBACK)

Chizuru gave Black an individual grin, "Watch and learn...you might learn something."

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

At first Black wondered what Chizuru was thinking but she soon realised what Chizuru was trying to tell her.

Then...Black did the last thing Mato expected her to do.

Using telegraphy, Black spoke, " _Trust me, I know that more than you do."_

The blonde stop walking and turned around to face Black, his grin was replaced with a confused look.

Mato was utterly shocked. Black usually didn't talk to anyone unless...

Black continued, " _You're the one who still has much to learn. You have no right to speak so lightly of it when you yourself haven't done it yourself. It doesn't matter whether your opponent is your enemy or you're trying to protect your comrades or not...murder is still murder._ It's a burden you have to carry, y _ou can't turn back once you've done it."_

Black looked at the girl who was laying unconscious on the ground, the sadistic person who was Chizuru's opponent. During the fight, Black noticed that the girl threatened to kill the girl that Chizuru loved.

Chizuru won the battle but something annoyed Black. The sadistic girl was still alive.

" _Yes, we may be similar but unlike you...I'm actually willing to kill to protect her,"_ Black suddenly remembered her experience with Dead Master, _"even if I have to kill my own comrades."_

With that, Black turned and walked away.

Mato's eyes darted from Black to the blonde to Black to the blonde.

She bowed apologetically at Chizuru before following after Black, "B-Black? What was that?"

Chizuru was left standing there, staring as the pair walked away until they were out of sight. He was so focus on thinking about Black's words that he didn't even realise it when time froze.

"Sorry about that."

Chizuru gasped in shocked as he looked. A boy had appeared out of nowhere and was standing right next to him.

Jason was calm but inside him, he was worried. He was already starting to imagine how the author of this story would react if he found out that his favourite character was literally insulted.

Jason calmly looks at Chizuru, "don't take it personally, she treats everyone like that, believe me, she has said harsher things to me...although I'm quite surprise that she chose to talk to you. That fact alone proves that she acknowledges you."

Chizuru, who was surprisingly calm, decided to ask, "What do you think about it?"

"If I had to be honest," Jason said in soft tone, "I kinda agree with her. It's hard to explain but I guess you were being a little...arrogant. Actually I'm not sure if that's the right word to use. What I'm trying to say is, murder isn't something you should declare so easily. Believe it or not, killing has great consequences. It can easily change a person. If you're not careful, you might end up like Zank from Akame Ga Kill."

There was silence between the two as the blonde let Jason's words sink into his head.

"You're right." Chizuru said cutting the silence in half, he paused for a moment before continuing, "but that doesn't mean I'm going to let my comrades get killed either. I don't care if I have to bare the consequences as long as my comrades are safe. I'll protect the people I care about no matter what and if I have to resort to murder...I'll do it... because I'm not a monster..." a proud smile appeared on his face, "I'm an animal."

Jason stared at the blonde for a short moment before a small smile appears on his face. He patted the blonde on the shoulder, "You're going to make a great leader one day Chizuru."

Despite his massive injuries, the blonde smiled back.

However, Jason's smile turned into anxiety, " _I swear one day the author of this story is going to rage at me for causing all these scenes without his permission. It's bound to happen, I just know it."_

"Anyways," Jason said as he turned around, "If you have excuse me, I have to go and deal with a certain someone who's probally causing a massive scene right now. Can you do me a favour and pretend none of this ever happen, you see, my friends and I aren't actually meant to be here."

"Who are you?" Chizuru asked out of the blue.

Jason let out a long exhausted sigh, 'If you're really curious...ask Neptune."

The blond blinked twice, "Neptune?"

"I know it sounds weird. But believe it or not, not everything she says is random... _especially when she breaks the fourth wall."_ Jason mumbled the last bit so Chizuru couldn't hear.

"Were probably never going to meet each other again so just forget you saw me."

Before the blonde could say another word, Jason clicked his fingers and time returned to normal.

"CHIZURU!"

The blonde looked and saw his friends running towards him. He looked back but was surprised to see that Jason had completely vanished from sight.

Upon seeing Chizuru's bloody state, one of his friends ran towards him and asked frantically, "My goodness! Chizuru, are you okay? Do you feel dizzy?"

After a swift moment of thinking, the blonde decided to forget about the events that had just happen for now. There were more important things to worry about right now: The Apostles.

Despite his injured state, Chizuru chuckled as he felt flattered that his friends were worried for him, "Don't worry. I may have taken a beating but I'll live."

* * *

Yuuki and I were thoroughly enjoying the cakes of this cafe.

Kurome and the other two were still sitting near us but luckily they didn't suspect anything. Although, Kurome did glare at us from time to time which caused us to jump eahc time.

We were all peacefully enjoying ourselves when suddenly one of the people sitting next to Kurome spoke and asked, "What's up clown?"

The clown, who's back was now rigid and eyes were narrowed, replied "I don't know... but my danger senses are telling me that we should move out of the way."

Kurome and the other person stares at the clown for a moment before quickly taking their food and drinks and moving to another table.

Right afterwards, a woman crashed through the window of the cafe and smash into the table that Kurome was just sitting it.

I jumped while Yuuki stared with curiosity.

We both look at the clown who wore a blank look.

"Told you."

"And we don't doubt it." the person replied as Kurome casually continued to eat her cake.

We were both confuse about what was going on but then we remembered what Jason warned us about.

A battle was occurring.

I looked outside and saw a person I recognised as Erza from Fairy Tail.

I watched but Yuuki then covered my eyes with her hands, "Sorry Rin, this might be a bit gruesome for you," she says as she watches the battle intently.

I turn my head and look at Yuuki.

Aren't you two years younger than me?

* * *

On the balcony of a cafe, a former-villain otherwise known as Damascus was blankly staring at a boy who was ranting at him.

"Do I know you?" Damascus asked but Jack ignored his question and continued ranting.

No one knows where Jack came from. All they know was that this boy came out of nowhere and started scolding Damascus because he started working for AWA.

"You know, I was actually starting to like you! You were a great villain, pure evil and awesome! You were willing to destroy an entire world just to get a rank? Amazing! You had great potential and a good character and you could've been a great villain but NOOOOOOO! You just had to throw away that chance and betray the Apostles-"

Before Jack could finish his sentence, Jason came out of nowhere and delivered a karate chop to his neck. The impact was so great, a crater was formed beneath Jack's and Jason's feet almost destroying the building.

Everyone who was also on that rooftop, just stared.

Before Jack could counter, Jason pinned him with his arm, summoned a blue and white sword and stab Jack's chest with it, taking his heart out. No blood was seen however and instead, black and red micro cubes fell all over the ground before disappearing into nothing.

To everyone's horror, they could clearly see Jack's heart with middle part of it literally being impaled by Jason's sword.

Jack's heart didn't look normal, in fact it was glowing a dark red-blackish colour.

Adding coal to everyone's horror, Jack started twitching, "I-I'm...s-sorry. W-won't..d-d-do it again...Can I please...have my heart back?"

Jason pulled his sword out of Jack's chest, placing the heart that was impaled on the tip of the sword, back into his chest and the hole in Jack's chest regenerated and healed with the heart inside.

Jason started dragging Jack away from the audience who were all speechless.

With a blank look, Damascus pointed at the crater that Jason created, "Aren't you going to fix that?"

Jason looked at the crater he made for a moment.

He bent down and touched the crater causing a bright blue light to blind everyone.

Everyone swung their arms in front of them to shield themselves from the light as the crater started fixing itself.

When the light faded, everyone looked and saw the crater was no longer there and the ground pretty much looked good as new.

They also noticed that Jack and Jason had disappeared.

In a different part of the town, Jason and Jack were standing in a dark alley way.

Jason gave up at this point. He knew coming here was a bad idea and he knew he was going to pay for it.

Jack on the other hand seemed to be having a great time.

As the two stood there, the Neptune that they knew, approached them looking very frustrated.

Jack chuckled as he saw that Neptune had spent all the money Jason had given him, "What happened to you?"

Neptune didn't answer, she just kept mumbling to herself in frustration saying, "I just wanted that plushie pudding."

"Plushie Pudding?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, there was this really adorable plushie in the shape of a pudding." Neptune explained, "I wanted to buy it but for some weird reason, the person wouldn't accept the amount of money I offered him and said the only way to get was to shoot some stupid moving targets with a gun!"

Jason stared at Neptune, "Plushie...Isn't Plutia good at making those? Can't you ask her just ask her to make one for you?"

Neptune's eyes widened.

* * *

"AND THE WINNERS ARE ERZA SCARLET AND SETSUNA SAKURAZAKI!" yelled an announcer through the micro-phone.

Yuuki sighed in relief as the good guys won although I was still confused since her hand was still over my eyes meaning I didn't really see anything.

After the battle ended. Yuuki and I decided to retreat into the audience and watch from there.

Kurome, Erza and a lot of other people were gathered in the middle. We had to stretch our necks over some tall people but even then we could hardly see anything.

We heard someone announce through a microphone, "All right...that was just an act, the vortex is our other opinion of taking injured combats to the Sick Bay, why is it red? We're having some magic-type difficulties goin' on."

The tall people in front of us finally moved out of the way and we saw the opponent that Erza and Setsuna were fighting was gone.

We continued to watch as the group in the middle discussed.

We would've stayed longer but Kurome suddenly turned her head and look directly at us.

Out of pure instincts, Yuuki and I retreated to the back and proceeded to walk away, hoping she wouldn't follow.

With Yuuki holding my hand, we rushed through the crowd and away from the battle scene.

We were in such of a hurry to get away, Yuuki and I didn't see the person in front us until it was too late.

I ended up bumping into another girl and we both tripped and fell.

Fortunately, Yuuki had excellent reflexes and managed to grabbed both my arm and the girl's arm just before we hit the floor.

As Yuuki picked both of us up until we both balanced ourselves on our feet, Yuuki and I looked back and was relif to see that Kurome didn't follow them.

We both look back at the girl we bumped into and we both froze.

It was...me...again.

Rin stared at both of us confusingly. We were still wearing out cloaks so she could only our mouths.

Rin looked at me and seem to recognize my cloak and teddy bear. She smiled and waved. She didn't say anything but we both could tell from her face and that she wanted to say: Hi, nice to meet you!

I smile back and wave as well.

Rin took out her tablet and started writing on it. She then showed us what she wrote: Your teddy bear looks exactly like the one my dad gave me.

Yuuki and I could only smile at that. Seeing that Rin didn't have her's right now, I decided to let her borrow it.

I offer her my teddy bear.

At first, Rin stares at me but I smile to assure her.

She gently takes my teddy bear and cuddles it.

After a while, she lends it back to me and she bowed politely which was her way of saying thank you. I know this because she's me and I'm her.

I bow back to her and smile. You're welcome.

Rin seem to get my message and smiled back.

Yuuki looked at Rin and then at me. Looked back at Rin and then back at me.

Yuuki then squealed, "AWWWW! Cuteness Overload! You two are so adorable!"

Yuuki pulled both Rin and I into a hug with her right arm wrapped around my neck and her left arm wrapped around Rin's neck.

It was a bit awkward for both Rin and I but we enjoyed it. Well...I'm not sure how Rin feels about being hugged by two complete strangers.

"Yuuki!" A familiar voice called.

Yuuki let go of both of us and we all looked to see Jason calling us. He was inside a dark alley way and we could only see his head from where we stood.

Yuuki and I looked at Rin.

"Sorry, we have to go now!" Yuuki said as she waved, "It was nice meeting you!"

Rin waved goodbye and so did I.

* * *

After that, we joined Jason in the dark alleyway where Jack, Neptune, Mato and Black Rock Shooter already were.

"Were leaving." Jason declared.

"Awwww." Yuuki, Neptune and Mato said in unison, "Why?"

Black remained quiet while Jack was thinking of something.

"We've already caused too many scenes, it's a miracle that the author himself hasn't kicked us out yet." Jason replied. "I've also got news that all hell is going to break loose soon."

"But I've hardly done anything!" Neptune complained.

"Please can we stay a little longer." Mato asked. So far, all she has done is go through a haunted house which wasn't really fun for her.

Jason's eyes turned to me. I was hugging and looking at him with wide puppy dog eyes courtesy of Yuuki.

Jason let out a long exhausted sigh. "Fine, but remember. Stay out of the action and don't interfere. Stay away from monsters that might appear and stay safe. Do not fight any of the monsters that attacks you unless you have no other choice. Otherwise, the characters in this story should save you if you're in danger. Leave the civilians to the characters of this story, Got it."

"Hai!"

"Well better not waste anymore time." Neptune said who was about to leave but then stopped to say, "Can I have more money?"

"Thank you Jason." Yuuki said before pulling me towards another destination, "Come on Rin, there's something else I want to try out."

Mato and Black were about to leave but Jason stopped them saying, "Wait."

Mato looked at Jason, "What is it?"

"I just got word from the author himself that the Black Rock Shooter of this world will be making an appearance."

The news hit Mato like a wave but Black remained calm.

"If you see her, stay away from her." Jason ordered, "if the Black Rock Shooter we know can sense Mato's presence from a mile away then so can the Black Rock Shooter from this world. Try keeping as much distance from her as possible. She might mistake our Mato for her Mato."

Black didn't say anything, keeping what Jason said in mind before turning to walk away.

With that, it was only Jason and Jack in the alleyway.

"You've been awfully quiet." Jason said looking at Jack.

"Jason."

"What?"

"I just got an idea."

"Whatever it is, my answer is no. We've cause a lot of scenes already that the author of this story has to deal with."

"Yeah but even then, he enjoyed it right?"

"..." Jason remained silent.

"All I'm saying is...if we're going to leave...we might as well leave with a bang."

* * *

 **A/N End of chapter. I want to say sorry to someonestupED, the author of the story that I'm interfering with, if there are any scenes that you dislike. Feel free to tell me and I'll try make it right.**

 **Anyways, like I said before. If you haven't read SomeonestupED's story called All Worlds Alliance, read it, it's really good. This chapter takes place in his story '** **All Worlds Alliance Missions - Negima!' chapter 17-18.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own any of the characters except for Jason and Jack and I do not own All Worlds Alliance, AWA belongs to another author named someonestupED.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed, please leave a review and yeah...bye!**

* * *

Meanwhile, Back in Jason's story.

Akame Ga Save: Chapter 4 (Behind The Scenes)

 _ **"GRAND FALL!"**_

 _Wave delivered a powerful drop kick but just when he was about to hit, Bulat vanished._

 _"EH?! What did he go?" Wave thought as he turned around still in mid-air._

 _Wave gasped when he saw that Bulat was right above him, "His fast."_

 _Before Wave could react, Bulat delivered a powerful drop kicked sending Wave crashing down on the river causing large amounts of water to splash everywhere._

 _Tatsumi stared in awe, "S-sugoi!"_

...

...

...

Mine grabbed out a microphone and yelled, "CUT!"

Tatsumi ran to the river. Wave was meant to stand back up after Bulat kicked him into the water but Wave didn't, "Wave? Are you alright?"

Wave just floated above the water, "I'm alright, It's just hard to stand back up after a kick like that especially when you're being kicked over and over in the exact same place. Bulat...you said you were going to do it softer this time?"

"I did." Bulat replied who was still invisilbe. "Did you not realise?"

"That's your definition of soft?" Wave asked.

"Well it does have to look realistic." Tatsumi added.

"Man, you guys suck at this." Mine said. Since Jack was gone, Mine was in charge of directing the new chapter of Akame Ga Save that was going to come out soon.

"Okay..." Wave said after having a short break, "I think I'm ready, let's do this."

"Alright! Everyone back in your places!" Mine yelled. As everyone got ready, Mine sat at Jack's director's chair and pulled out a clapperboard, "Take 68! Lights! Camera! Action!"

 _ **"GRAND FALL!"**_

 _Wave delivered a powerful drop kick but just when he was about to hit, Bulat vanished._

 _"EH?! What did he go?" Wave thought as he turned around still in mid-air._

 _Wave gasped when he saw that Bulat was right above him, "His fast."_

 _Before Wave could react, Bulat delivered a powerful drop kicked sending Wave crashing down on the river causing large amounts of water to splash everywhere._

 _Tatsumi stared in awe, "S-sugoi!"_

...

...

...

Mine grabbed out a microphone and yelled, "CUT!"

* * *

 **A/N This chapter was finished on 22/09/2017**


	4. Leaving the Harle Festival

**A/N Once again, if you haven't read SomeonestupED's story called "All Worlds Alliance Mission - Negima!" than you shouldn't read this. This chapter takes place from chapter 19-20. This is going to be quite short. I would like to thank the guest reviewers who pointed out mistakes in my last chapter, thank you Jenver and Member 975.**

* * *

Jason was right.

Not long after they left, chaos took over the town.

Monsters like Eggbears, Lizardmen, Dinosaurs, Hollows, Giant Spider and huge variety of others began attacked the entire town.

What surprised me the most was the citizens seemed oddly calm. Probably because that announcer guy kept treating it like an event.

Yuuki and I were watching from the crowd.

The Levi from this world was currently annihilating the Titans that roamed the town. Well...that's what Yuuki told me. My eyes were actually closed, apparently the Titans shed a lot of blood when they die.

Yuuki suddenly gasped, "It's me!"

From the sound of it, the Yuuki from this world had arrived.

With my eyes still closed, I closely listen to the conversation the Levi and Yuuki from this world were having.

"Shall we work together?" I could practically feel her smiling.

I heard a scoff, "I don't need your help."

I didn't see anything but judging by Yuuki's reaction, they were working amazingly together. Just like the Yuuki and Levi I know.

* * *

"Mato."

"Yes Black?"

"Why are you wearing that?"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?!"

Mato and Black was watching from a safe distance as the monsters raided the town.

Coincidentally, the Mato from this world came to the rescue. Although, it was hard for Black and Mato to take her seriously because... she was wearing a maid's outfit. Mato was experiencing second hand embarrassment while Black actually admitted in her mind that it looked cute.

"Well what do you know folk," the announcer who ha come out of nowhere exclaimed with a microphone, "if it isn't Mato Kuroi, still in her maid uniform, the Gunner cute and the sole female of AWA Rookie 20!"

"G-G-G-Gunner C-cute!" Mato's face turned into a tomato as her second hand embarrassment got even worst. She felt lucky her cloak was hiding her red face.

"Don't call me that Eddy!" The AWA Mato retorted before facing the monsters.

The hollows charged at her and to Mato's surprise and amazement, the AWA Mato handled them like they were nothing.

Mato admired that. She herself could barely do anything unless she was inside Stella's body. Other than that, Mato was just a normal middle school student.

"Mato stay here."

Mato looked at Black, "Where are you going?"

"Don't worry, I'll be back very soon."

* * *

"So he's disappointed of me for turning my back on the Apostles huh?" Damascus said as he watched from a rooftop, "Well, let me disappoint him further."

Damascus threw his arms out with his hands open and lightning shoots and rains down on the streets annihilating the horde of monsters.

"I may be in the good side but I'm still a bad guy. Like they say, bad times don't last but bad guys do!" He stated with a grin.

"Damn straight!" Damascus's companion otherwise known as Deidara, said.

The pair shared a fist bump.

"It seems you have even forgotten the definition of the words: bad guy."

Damascus recognised that voice. It belonged to the same person who annoyingly scolded Damascus earlier, "Oh it's you again. Sorry kid but I've got no time for-"

Damascus and Deidara turned around and was greeted by an unexpected sight.

Jack stood there on the rooftop on the building next-door with his hood hiding his face like last time. Behind Jack was a horde of Apostle creatures and monsters.

Without any warning, Jack raised his hand and clicked his fingers, "Kill them."

The horde of creatures ran past Jack and charged at Damascus and Deidara.

Damascus wasn't really impressed nor was he fazed. He casually pulled back his hand and punched it forwards firing a large electrical beam. The attack was so powerful that it went straight through the horde, killing each one of them, and successfully hit Jack creating a large explosion.

A devious smirk appeared on Damascus' face, "That'll teach him."

"I have to admit, you've gotten a lot stronger."

Damascus and Deidara were slightly surprised to see that Jack was left completely unharmed as the smoke cleared.

"I still think you would've done better with the Apostles." Jack said with a sly grin.

"If you think I'll come back to the Apostles then you should might as well hope that unicorns invade the earth. "Damascus mocked, "AWA is where I belong and if you have a problem with that then too bad."

"I see," Jack said with an amused grin.

Jack raised his hand and a huge red portal appeared above him. Emerging from the large portal, the Skull Reaper from Sword Art Online appeared and landed right behind Jack.

The Skull Reaper screamed at Damascus but completely ignored Jack. The Skull Reaper waited patiently for Jack's orders.

"Then why don't you show me the power of AWA has given you?" Thousand of black and red micro cubes combined together in Jack's hands into twin blades. A dark evil aura appeared around Jack.

Damascus smirked, "it's going to take a lot more than that to scare me. Deidare, leave this guy to me."

A powerful electric aura surrounded Damascus' body as thunder shocks were fired everywhere.

Both Jack and Damascus had a grin pasted on their faces and their powerful auras combined shook the rooftop.

They both stared as the rooftop shook more and more. The Skull Reaper screamed again.

Then...the ground stopped shaking.

The two were about to charged at other when suddenly Jason came out of nowhere and stabbed Jack's heart out with a sword. Jason clicked his fingers and the Skull Reaper disappeared into many particles.

Damascus got a feeling of deja vu.

"I-I'm...s-sorry. W-won't..d-d-do it again...Can I please...have my heart back?"

Jason pulled his sword out of Jack's chest, placing the heart that was impaled on the tip of the sword, back into his chest and the hole in Jack's chest regenerated and healed with the heart inside.

This time, Jason placed something around Jack's neck.

Jack stared at Jason with a blank look, "Did you just put a leash around my neck?"

Jason nodded.

"Why?"

Jason pulled out his phone and gave it to Jack. Jack carefully read until his eyes widened.

* * *

 **Review Section**

SomeonestupED: The only thing that upsets me is Jack, so keep him in leash.

* * *

The sound of crickets play in background as Jack turned completely black and white. He looked at Jason, "Seriously?"

"Yep, come on. Were going soon." Jason said as he started pulling Jack by the leash.

"Wait a minute! OI! You didn't have to take him seriously! Jason! I'll come, I'll come just please GET THIS THING OFF-"

With that, Jack and Jason disappeared out of sight leaving a very bewildered Damascus and Deidara.

Damascus looked at Deidara, "Let's just pretend that never happened."A

"Agreed."

* * *

Black walked through the streets.

She felt a very familiar aura calling her- no, the aura was attracting her.

She casually walked through the streets not caring about the monsters running wild on the streets.

The monsters were more focus on the AWA people who were fighting back.

She was completely ignored as she strolled down the streets. Well...not until a single lizard man actually had the audacity to attack Black.

However, like cutting cheese, it's head was chopped off as it got near Black.

It's lifeless body slowly fell towards the ground as Black placed her sword back into her cloak.

Black continued to walk.

She then reached an open field where there was a large creature that Black did not recognise.

"S*! A Terraformer! Of all things!" Black heard someone yell.

"Looks like I'm in a pinch." a familiar voice mused. Black looked and it turned out to be Chizuru himself. Black didn't expect to see him again but since she was here, she might as well watch.

The Terraformer sprinted at Chizuru, thrusting it's arm forward about to jab him. However Chrizuru easily swatted it away with his blade...it was then Chizuru noticed Black was watching.

Black wasn't really surprised. She had never felt surprised or shocked before no matter the situation.

The blonde smiled while Black remained calm and stoic.

"You're right!" Chizuru began as the large creature attacked him again, "I have still much to learn! However...that doesn't mean that I don't know what I'm doing."

The blonde swung his blade chopping the left arm of the large creature.

"I'm a little arrogant...no, I am arrogant. But I had the power to back up my arrogance!"

Chizuru was then was punched by the Terraformer but to the audience's surprise, Chizuru wasn't fazed by the blood flowing from his face.

"Murder is still murder? Who cares about that that! A burden to carry? Who cares about that? As long as you know what you're doing, as long as you're ready to accept the consequences of killing, those things don't matter!"

The blonde send a glare at the Terraformer which somehow sent fear to the large emotionless creature. Chizuru swung his blade chopping off it's other arm.

"So you're willing to kill to protect someone, so do I! But you misunderstood what I did to Tsukuyomi earlier, my intention was to hurt her badly! I'm saving my first kill for a much deserving opponent! If you satisfied in finishing your enemy, I respect that! But to me...what satisfies me, satisfies me! That's what an animal like me is all about!" The blonde shouted as he released a devastating series of attacks with his blade at the creature not giving it a chance to fight back.

Chizuru then stopped and turned around, the large creature behind him exploded into pieces as green fluids splattered everywhere adding a dramatic effect to Chizuru's stance.

The blonde looked at Black and declared, "You do whatever you want, I do whatever I was! Period!"

"BATTLES OVER!"

Chizuru let out a sigh as one his comrades approached him.

"That was impressive." his comrade said before smirking, "But what's up with the speech?"

"Oh, nothing! Just feel like saying it!" Chizuru replied.

"Is it? Or is it directed to that cloak individual over there?"

"Y-you noticed them too?"

"Please...I'm a powerful mage, I can sense their auras from a mile away, I just ignored them because I'm not interested with any of them."

Speaking of said "uninteresting" people. Black was calmly walking down the streets with her usual expression.

She didn't think of anything or feel anything.

She turned and walked into a dark alley way which was completely deserted. She waited as she listen to the sound of explosions, gunfire and swords in the background. Sounded like her home.

Black leaned against the wall, closed her eyes and waited.

* * *

"Wow, this is like watching a 4D movie but way better!"

Neptune explored the place which was being invaded by creatures. The monsters were so occupied with the AWA heroes that they ignored Neptune and the audience who were watching.

Neptune was so focused on the amazing battles that she didn't see the person in front of her and therefore, bumped into her.

"Hey watch where your- RIN?!" Neptune exclaimed as she looked at the girl, "Why aren't you wearing your cloak."

Rin stared at Neptune and titled her head in confusion.

Neptune froze as she realised that this girl wasn't the Rin she knew.

Rin pulled out her tablet and wrote something. She then showed it to Neptune. On her tablet was the word,

"Mum?"

Neptune blinked before finally processing what the word meant, "EHHHHHHHH?!"

"Neptune?"

Neptune froze again. She turned around and looked at the AWA version of Nepgear.

"Is that you?" Nepgear asked, "Why are you wearing a cloak?"

"Umm...ah, you see ah." Neptune said the first thing that came to her mind, "I'm Jupiter! Neptune's twin sister!"

Nepgear and Rin stared at Neptune confusingly.

"I didn't know I had a sister named Jupiter." Nepgear said confusingly.

Neptune metal slapped herself. She forgot that Nepgear was her sister, if Jupiter was Neptune's sister than Jupiter would be Nepgear's sister, "Did I say sister? I meant COUSIN! TWIN COUSIN!"

"Twin... cousins?" Nepgear repeated. Rin blankly stared as she was just as confused.

"Oh look at the time!" Neptune said nervously even though she clearly didn't have a watch, "Sorry have to go. Say hi to my cousin Neptune okay- BYE!"

With that, Neptune ran off leaving.

Nepgear and Rin looked at each other.

"What was that?"

Rin shrugged.

* * *

Black's eyes flew open and she looked, her hand griped the handle of her blade.

"hey Black!"

Black calmed down when she saw it was Yuuki and I.

"There you are!"

We all looked at Mato who had just entered the scene, "Where have you been? I thought you said you'll be back soon."

Black didn't respond. Instead, she just walked closer towards Mato with a cold glare.

"B-Black?" Mato asked a bit nervous now, "What's wr-"

Black grabbed Mato and pulled her out of the way just before the Lizardman was about to stab Mato from behind.

Yuuki stood in from of me, "Rin! Get behind me!"

"Mato stand back." Black said as she stood next to Yuuki.

"I didn't think we would have to actually fight."

Black didn't say anything focused on the horde of lizard men, eggbeaters and hollows that were approaching them.

Yuuki and Black drew out their swords. At the same time, they both sprinted at the horde.

In one swift moment, Yuuki killed two lizard men in one swing, Black beheaded an eggbear, Yuuki dodge and stabbed a hollow, Black summoned her cannon and fired. Back to back, the pair killed any creature that got near them.

Although I didn't see any of this since my eyes were closed.

Mato and I suddenly hear a large STOMP behind us.

Mato turned around nervously and yelled, "TITAN!"

Before anyone could react, Jason came swooping down from the sky. With a large blue and white sword, Jason chopped the titan in half.

He landed softly next to Mato and I.

I hesitantly open my eyes and the first thing I saw was Jack wearing a leash. I tilt my head in curiosity.

Jack sighed as he pulled the leash off his neck, "don't asked."

Few moments later.

After a couple of minutes, Jason, Black and Yuuki destroyed all the monsters who roamed the dark alley ways.

It was then, Neptune appeared, "Hey guys I'm back! You won't believe who I met- DID YOU GUYS FIGHT A HORDE OF MONSTER?!"

Neptune looked the remains of monsters and saw that Yuuki and Black still had their blades out.

"You guys fought without ME!?" Neptune exclaimed, "But why?"

Everyone listened closely and realised the noise had died down.

"Seems like the invasion is over." Jason said.

"OI! Don't ignore me!"

"We didn't see the Black Rock Shooter of this world, did you?" Mato asked.

"No, but I did see Dead Master." Jason answered.

"Really?! What was she like?" Mato asked while Black showed no interest.

"Exactly like the one we know." Jason answered.

"Oh."

"Oh look at the time!" Jack suddenly declared, "we better hurry or we'll be late."

"Late for what?" Yuuki asked taking the words right out of my mouth.

* * *

"What's up Harle Kingdom!?"

The crowd cheered in response to the blonde's words.

At the far back of the crowd, Jason and the others stood there watching.

"I can't believe were actually going to do this." Jason said.

"Relax, it's not going to effect anything." Jack assured, "I think."

"Hi! I'm Chizuru Tachibana and this is my band."

The blonde then proceeded to introduce every member of the band before he began to...sing.

"Are you ready everyone? This song is titled _Gift and Curses_! Let's rock!"

 _Mary belongs to the words of a song. I try to be strong for her, try not to be wrong for her._

 _But she will not wait for me, anymore, anymore. Why did I say all those things before? I was sure._

Yuuki, Mato and I stare in amazement, "what a beautiful voice! I didn't know he could sing."

 _(She is the one), but I have a purpose,_

 _(she is the one), and I have to fight this,_

 _(she is the one), a villian I can't knock down._

 _I see your face with every punch I take,_

 _And every bone I break, it's all for you._

 _And my worst pains are words I cannot say,_

 _Still I will always fight on for you._

 _Fight on for you..._

The blonde stopped singing, allowing his band to take over with their own solos.

"Well we better get going." Jack said with a grin.

"Now?" Mato asked.

"Yep, this is the end after all." Jack replied.

"Coming here sure was fun, right Rin?"

I nodded happily.

Mato grabbed Black's hand and smiled, "I certainly had fun."

"Aww, what a beautiful ending." Neptune said in awe before mumbling, "it would've been better if Neptune was the one doing the ending though."

"Well, let's go then!" Jack declared. Jason and Jack suddenly started glowing as a large blue and red portal appeared right behind them, blowing wind in all directions.

"Wait, you mean, you mean right now? Like here?!" Mato asked, "But I thought-"

"It was Jack's idea." Jason answered.

(FLASHBACK)

"All I'm saying is...if we're going to leave...we might as well leave with a bang."

"If it involves fighting then my answer is no."

"As tempting as that sounds, I was thinking more of a...face reveal."

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

To Mato's surprised. The majority of the audience didn't even notice the large portal that stood right behind them. Mostly everyone was focused on the music and ignored the wind being produced by the massive portal. The music was much louder than the portal after all.

Although Mato could feel a few eyes staring at her.

Thanks to the wind that the portal produced, the cloaks that each of us wore were forced opened revealing each of our faces except for Jason's and Jack's.

Chizuru was one of the very few people who noticed the group but instead of acting surprised, he continued the song and gave Jason's group a thumbs up.

 _I see your face with every punch I take,_

Neptune sweat dropped when she spotted the AWA Neptune tripping over nothing in one of the cafes.

As for me, I turn my head and saw the AWA Rin looking at me with a bewilder expression from the same cafe that we visited. Still holding my teddy bear, I gave her a gentle smile. " _It was nice meeting you."_

 _and every bone I break, it's all for you._

Yuuki saw the AWA Yuuki looking at her with great curiosity from a balcony along with Levi, Asuna, Kirito and a couple pf others. Yuuki waved goodbye, "Bye! Thanks for having us!"

 _And my worst pains are words I cannot say,_

Mato looked in the cafe where the AWA Rin was and to her confusion, the AWA Mato was sitting between a man and a girl still wearing her maid's outfit.

Black stared at Chizuru with a stoic look not feeling anything. The blonde grinned back at her.

 _Still I will always fight on for you._

As the final line was about to sang. Jason, Jack, Mato, Black, Yuuki, Neptune and I turned around and walked into the large portal.

 _Fight on for you ..._

* * *

 **Strangers In Remnant Chapter 35** (Behind the Scenes)

Jason sighed in relief, "I hope we never do something like that again."

"The author himself seemed to enjoy our visit though." Jack pointed out.

Yuuki stretched her arms, "it's good to be back!"

I nodded in agreement.

"Looks like they're filming Chapter 35." Mato pointed out.

"Oh, if i'm not mistaken, that chapter is dedicated to Team TINN right? They're quite an awkward team if you ask me." Neptune said.

Following the noise, Jason and the group walked through a set of double doors.

"Hey guys, how's it-"

They stopped. Everyone froze for they were greeted by a very...interesting scene.

Mine from Akame Ga Kill, who was directing the chapter, was staring wide-eyed and Tatsumi seemed to be having the same reaction.

Everyone just stood there as they watched.

 _"HAHAHAHA." Natsu laughed evilly although it was obvious he was acting, "you haven't seen anything yet! GO! MY ARMY! PLUNDER AND STEAL TO YOUR DESIRE!"_

 _Every single Naruto clone jumped from the second floor and started falling towards the robbers. Each. One. Of. Them. Used the same transformation Justsu...that Naruto used._

 _Overall, it was literally...raining... sexy, naked, blonde women wearing nothing but clouds._

Yuuki quickly went to cover my eyes.

Black showed no reaction.

Mato's face turned into a tomato.

Neptune's jaw hit the floor.

Jack just laughed.

Jason deadpanned, "What's happening?"

Mine and Tatsumi slowly turned around and simply said, "Don't ask."

* * *

 **A/N End of that chapter and end of the Festival. I would like to thank someonetupED for allowing me to write this, honestly he deserves all the credit for these three chapters so if you haven't head of him, go check him out. I really enjoyed it and I hope I didn't anger you with our dramatic exit. **

**That'll be the end of that and it'll probably return to normal Behind the Scenes stuff. This story was originally created as a base for all of my stories, call announcements, special occasions like someone's birthday, and pretty much comedic scenes and a lot of random stuff. This story is pretty a much story where I can just mess around, relax and write whatever I want with no plot or any meaning behind it. If I somehow finish all five of my stories including the one-shot about vocaloids, then I'll work on this if I have no more story ideas.**

 **SomeonetupED: once again I just want to say thank you for allowing this to happen. If you want to do something similar wiht my stories, feel free to do so. You don't have to of course if you're too busy with your other stories, I'm fine with anything.**

 **Anyways, this probably won't be updated in a while so please go check out my other stories. Anyways, that's all for now and thank you for reading.**

 **So yeah...bye!**

 **This chapter was finished on 3/10/2017**


	5. 1st Anniversary

**A/N Short chapter. Quick reminder. This is a story for, announcements, special events and basically me writing whatever I want:** **comedic scenes and a lot of random stuff. This story is pretty much a story where I can just mess around, relax and write whatever I want with no plot or any meaning behind it. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

"Anniversary?"

Yeah, it's been exactly one year since Jason began writing FanFiction. Strangers In Remnant was posted on 1/11/2016 and now it's 1/11/2017.

Yuuki thought about this before saying, "Oh yeah! That's so cool! Wow Rin, how do you remember these things?"

I shrug. I just do.

"We should celebrate! Oh I love Anniversary! How should we celebrate though?" Yuuki asked.

I don't know.

"I know!" Yuuki exclaimed thinking of an idea, "Let's ask the others and see what they think."

* * *

 **The New Number Hunters (Behind the Scenes) **

"No one's here."

The entire building was deserted and the only source of light was coming from Yuuki's torch.

"How long has it been since Jason updated this story?" Yuuki asked.

I pull out my tablet and check...around 10 months.

"10 months!?" Yuuki exclaimed, "that's a long time. Hopefully Jason hasn't forgot about it...should we go to the next building?"

I nod.

* * *

 **Akame Ga Save (Behind the Scenes) **

"Is it really worth celebrating?" Najenda asked.

"What do you mean?" Yuuki asked while I tilt my head.

"If you think about it, one year isn't that long. There are hundreds of other FanFiction Authors out there who probally been writing for years and years and even they don't celebrate their year Anniversary. Sure, they might celebrate it in a small author's note and be very grateful but very few authors will actually dedicate an entire chapter for celebrating that. If it was for something like 10 years Anniversary then I guess it's understandable but Jason's only been writing for one year."

We both thought about Najenda's explanation and couldn't but think that she's right.

Najenda took the cigarette out of her mouth and smiled, "although, I admit it's very considerate of you to suggest this."

"Where are the others?" Yuuki asked.

"Night Raid and the Jaegers decided to take a break. Akame Ga Save chapter 6 doesn't involve them so they all got a day off." Najenda replied, "I'll make sure to inform them of your message though."

"Okay thanks," Yuuki said as she and I head for the the exit, "I guess we'll be going then."

"Have a safe trip."

* * *

 **Vocaloid: How they came to be** **(Behind the scenes)**

"Whoa, this place is finally coming together huh?" Yuuki commented.

I admire the building. What used to be half built was now coming together to form a very nice building.

We walked into the building and saw a blonde woman casually laying around on a couch.

She heard us walk in and looked. At first she appeared not to know who we were before realization hit her, "Oh! You must be the Rin that Yukari told me about. And you are..."

"Yuuki." Yuuki introduced herself with a bow, "Konno Yuuki."

"Ah yes, you're from Sword Art Online. Nice to meet you, I'm Lily. I'm a Vocaloid." The blonde introduced herself, "So what brings you here?"

"It's been exactly one year since Jason started writing." Yuuki answered while I nod.

"Really? That's cool..." Lily said casually.

"So have any ideas on how we should celebrate?" Yuuki asked cheerfully.

Lily raises an eyebrow, "Celebrate? Why?"

"Because you know, it's like an Anniversary." Yuuki replied.

"I thought people only celebrated Anniversaries until they've reached a high number like 100 or something." Lily replied still laying on the coach.

"Really? I never knew that." Yuuki said taking the words right out of my mouth.

"I don't know, that's just what I think," Lily admitted, "Well, as much as I would love another party like the one you threw for Jason's birthday. The others are pretty busy right now."

"Oh are they filming?" Yuuki asked.

"Yep, all of the Vocaloids are watching MASTER act. I just came here to get some rest. So far only about 4,000 words have been written on this story." Lily added.

"Only?" Yuuki asked the question I was wondering about. Isn't 4,000 a big number?

"Yeah, apparently 'Vocaloid: How they came to be' is going to be an extremely long one-shot with 10,000 words minimum."

"Shelter the Sequel: Arigato was meant to be a really long two-shot but it ended up becoming a series." Yuuki pointed out.

"True," Lily agreed, "you can never really tell how much Jason's going to write for a single chapter."

"Well if you're busy then we'll get going. Bye."

"Cya! Sorry I wasn't much help." Lily waved goodbye still laying on the couch.

"It's okay, we didn't really think much about this in the first place anyway." Yuuki admitted as we exited the building.

* * *

 **Strangers in Remnant (Behind the scenes) **

"Well, it kinda makes sense." Mato said once Yuuki and I explained, "I mean 1 year isn't really that big of deal. It might for Authors who are just starting to write but not for those professional writers who've been writing for years on end."

Yuuki sighed in disappointment, "Yeah I guess you're right. I guess everyone always busy these days as well."

Sitting in a circle in the film studio was Mato, Black, Yuuki and I.

I look around, from the looks of it, this chapter the scenery involved a mountain and an underground abandoned mine.

"OH!" Yuuki exclaimed as she remembers something, "I read chapter 37 of Strangers In Remnant, what were _they_ like?"

Mato had to think about this while Black remained silent...still glaring at me.

"Hmm..." Mato thought, "Well, I didn't actually meet them. August, Wolfheim and Dr Frost left as soon as the chapter was finished and probally won't be back until Jason starts chapter 38. As for Debra Stalker well...she's actually right behind you."

At that moment, I felt someone creepily breathing on the back of my neck.

I slowly turn around with nervous wide eyes and come face to face with a white-haired woman with red eyes and a creepy smile. Our faces literally apart by a cm.

My heart does a backflip as I jump and hide behind Yuuki.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Debra burst into laughter.

Yuuki didn't seemed to be fazed. In fact it was the complete opposite for she smiled, "Oh hello there! I'm Yuuki, nice to meet you!"

Debra stopped laughing, "Nice to meet...me?"

"Of course, let's get along." Yuuki said with a cheerful smile.

"Whoa," Debra admired, "None of my pets have ever said that to me...ha...ha...AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"P-pet."

"I wonder why." Mato said with a sweatdrop.

The door to the room opened and Ruby Rose walked in looking awfully happy, "Hey guys!"

"Hey Ruby," Mato greeted, "you seem a lot happier than usual."

"Oh it's nothing," Ruby said with a bright proud smile, "it's just Rooster Teeth is finally releasing Volume 5 of RWBY. We've already done the first 2 chapters."

"Really?!" Yuuki perked up, "That's so cool!"

"I know right!" Ruby said and they both ended up jumping up and down from excitement.

The door opened and Jack poked his head out of the door, "Is Debra here?!"

"Present." Debra said acting like a child which looked really creepy since she was a fully grown adult.

"Wolfheim wants to talk to you."

"Really?" Debra got excited for some strange reason. "Wofy wants to talk to me?"

"Yeah, apparently he can hear from the first floor and he wants to shut you up." Jack replied casually.

"Oh goddy!" Debra skipped to the exit like a child and with that, Jack and the lunatic left.

Yuuki turned her head, "She's gone now, you can come out Rin."

I slowly and hesitantly peek my head out of my hiding spot...well...I call it a hiding spot, most people call it Yuuki's back.

"So what are you all doing here?" Ruby asked out of curiosity.

"It's been exactly one year since Jason began writing Fanfiction." Mato answered.

Ruby gasped, "An anniversary! Oh I love those."

"Yeah but everyone's so busy, I don't think we can celebrate it." Yuuki admitted.

"That's okay!" Ruby exclaimed instantly, "We'll just have a small one...LIKE A TOAST! I'll be right back..."

Ruby changed into a tornado of roses and dashed out of the room...only to return two seconds like holding two 1 liter plastic bottles.

"Okay, we only had apple or orange juice, which one?" Ruby asked the group.

Everyone shrugged, "Anything is fine."

"Grape juice it is!" Ruby exclaimed using her semblance to pour everyone a glass of juice at inhuman speed.

We all give Ruby a strange look.

Ruby sat down and raised her glass, "A toast! To year of FanFiction!"

Everyone besides Black, raised their glass, "Fanfiction!"

We all drank. I was the last to take a drink as I was still observing the purple liquid.

I raise my glass and slowly take a slip.

Stars must've appeared in my eyes as I stare back at the drink, admiring it. This is the first time I've drank grape juice.

Yuuki saw my reaction and laughed.

As we all shared the happy moment, Mato realises something and asked, "Where is Jason anyway?"

We all froze.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another room in the building.

Jason is sitting at a desk, staring at the contents of what the brown desk had for him.

On the desk was maths homework, a science assessment that was due soon, an English Sonnet that his meant to write and a whole lot of other things to do. Not mention Exams were coming soon in 4 weeks or more.

Before you asked. No. He is not working, he isn't studying, in fact he isnt even stressing.

Jason is simply procrastinating...like he always does.

* * *

 **A/N So yeah...bye!**

 **This chapter was finished on 1/11/2017**


	6. The Blonde's Present

Umm...Jason?

"What is it Rin?" Jason asked looking up at me.

There's a new person at the door. I think his a new character.

Jason looked at me blankly as though it wasn't a big thing, "Is he from Re:Creators?"

No.

"Kenkai Sensen?"

I don't think so.

"Konohana Kitan?"

Ah, no.

"Blend S-"

I don't think his from any of those anime...at least that's what Yuuki said.

Jason raised an eyebrow at me in confusions, "Then who is it?"

That's the thing...no one knows who he is.

"Ha?"

I think you should just check it out for yourself.

* * *

Jason and I exit the building.

Mato, Yuuki and Jack were already there.

We were greeted by a boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hallo everyone!" the blonde boy greeted as he looked at Jason, "You must be the author of these stories."

Everyone stared blankly at the blonde.

"Nice to meet you..." Jason said awkwardly trying to find the right words but ended bluntly saying, "Who are you?"

The boy seemed to be highly energetic, "Chizuru Tachibana at your service!"

Everyone stared blankly at the blonde.

The sound of crickets played in the background.

"Who?" Jason said .

"Nice to meet you Chizuru!" Mato said politely as she offered her hand.

"I'm glad to meet you too!" Chizuru said as he not only shook hands with Mato but with everyone there including me.

Suddenly, Yuuki recognised, "Oh I think I know you!"

"You do?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, you know when we visited another Author's Fanfiction story."

"You mean someonestupED?"

"Yeah, isn't Chizuru the main character of his stories." Yuuki pointed out.

It was then Jason remembered, "Oh I remember now! Okay that makes sense, but that doesn't explain why he's here."

"I think I have a good theory," Jack suddenly interrupted, "I think Jason has read so much of someonestupED's stories...that literally, Jason's own version of Chizuru appeared in our story."

I tilt my head in confusion and look at Yuuki. I didn't know it worked like that.

Yuuki looks at me and explains, "You don't know? Ah, well it's a bit complicated to explain. You see since Jason is the author of this fanfiction story, the characters of any anime that Jason watches will pop in and out of here from time to time."

I look at Yuuki in amazement. Really?

"Yeah, look over there?" Yuuki pointed.

I look and saw, from a far distance, a boy walking around with a map trying to navigate through this town. I've never seen him here before but I do recognise him, the boy's name is Leonardo Watch from Kenkai Sensen.

"Man I swear you're obsessed with SomeoenstupED and his stories." Jack said looking at Jason.

Unfazed by his words, Jason calmly replied, "I'm not obsessed. He reads and reviews my stories so it's only fair to read and review his."

"Then why haven't you've been reading the stories written Damnlastwords or Marcus the Kane?"

Jason froze, "Well...I do read them-"

"No you don't."

"I'm just really busy okay, I'll read them eventually."

"Isn't that what you said to Damnlastwords last year?" Jack pointed out with an amused grin.

Jason was about to counter but then he remembered Chizuru was still there waiting for them, "Oh sorry, almost forgot about you. Yeah can you come with me, I need to ask you a few question."

"Sure!"

* * *

In a different room, Chizuru sits in a table while Jack, Jason and I sit on the opposite side of the table.

Jason had his computer while I had my tablet taking notes.

"So your last name is Tachibana right?" Jason said typing in his computer.

"YEP!"

"And your first name is spelt with two u's and one i."

"YEP!"

"And apparently your... a female?"

"YEP- wait what!"

Jason looked at the wikipedia page on his computer that he brought up, "Your from this anime called Grisaia no Kajitsu and you are the principle of this school called Mihama Academy."

"Oh no no no, I'm different Chizuru Tachibana." The blonde quickly clarified.

"Oh sorry about that, let me quickly research..." Jason looked at his computer intently until he came across another website, "Ah! You're a minor character in this animation called Phantasy Star Online 2 The Animation."

"Yep- wait what no! I'm not in any of those anime. I'm one of the main characters from Kimi To Boku!" The blonde declared.

The sound of crickets played as both Jason and Jack stared blankly at him while I took notes on my tablet.

"You've never seen the anime?" Chizuru asked a bit disappointed.

"Nope...but then again, there's _a lot_ of anime Jason hasn't seen yet." Jack replied.

Chizuru looks down as though he had just lost all hope.

"Anyways!" Jason said trying to change the subject, "What brings you here?"

Chizuru went from a depressed boy to an excited one within a second as he cheerfully said, "Oh Yeah! I wanted to ask you if I could be one of the main characters of your fanficton stories."

His request was met with silence. Jason and Jack looked at each other.

"Well..." Jason said a bit unsure on what to do, "I guess we first need to see what you can do. Cause it's hard to write about a character I don't know about."

Chizuru stood up, full of energy, "I won't disappoint you."

* * *

 **Battle Area**

Chizuru blinked twice before finally realising the situation he was in, "EHHHH?!"

In front of Chizuru was the opponent he was meant to...fight.

His opponent was none other than Black Rock Shooter herself. Speaking of Black, the girl just sighed as she wanted this to be done already.

Watching front he audience, Jack, Jason, Mato, Yuuki and I were sitting.

"Don't you think were going a bit harsh on him?" Yuuki asked, "You know...pairing him with Black."

"Black was the only one with free time. Besides, I'm sure he'll be fine." Jason said remembering the stories that someonestupED wrote.

"I'm surprise Black agreed to do this." Yuuki commented.

"You have Mato to thank for that." Jack said who was trying to hold in his laughter for some reason.

Mato just laughed nervously with scratching her head.

A computer voice was heard taking the role of a computer voice, " **The match will begin in 3..."**

"You might want to look away Rin." Yuuki told me.

I nodded as I brought all my attention to my tablet, drawing while still listening.

 **"2..."**

It was that moment, Jason noticed Jack was trying to hold in his laughter but was doing a very bad job at it, "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing," Jack said with an evil grin, "I just searched up the Kimi To Boku wikepedia and turns out... Chizuru has no special fighting abilities."

Jason stared at Jack like he had turned blue, "What?"

 **"1..."**

"Kimi To Boku isn't an action anime, it's a slice of life and comedy type of anime." Jack explained.

Both Mato and Jason stared at Jack with wide eyes.

Mato was the first to recover and swiftly stood up to yell, "Black! Wait! Don't-"

 **"Begin!"**

It was too late. Black had already charged at Chizuru and the poor defenceless blonde suffered the full force of Black's wrath.

I didn't see what happen but Jason, Mato and Yuuki kept saying things like, "OOOO! Ouch! Ah! Oooo that's probably hurt a lot- ow, Ah. oooo."

While Mato and Yuuki couldn't bear to look, Jack was enjoying every moment of it. He even had popcorn at some point, "Man, Black really does show no mercy no matter who she's versing huh?"

Jason practically banned Jack from the rest of this chapter after that.

* * *

 **Medical Bay**

"My apologises," Jason apologised with guilt, "I kinda overestimated you."

Chizuru laid in a hospital bed, his body covered in bandages and massive injuries. Despite his condition, the blonde was oddly cheerful, "It's okay! I forgive you."

Mato had gone with Black to go somewhere so it was just Yuuki, Jason and I in the room with Chizuru.

While I was drawing something for Chizuru to make it up to him, Yuuki was calling someone asking for help.

"Ahuh..." Yuuki said talking to the person on the phone, "Oh okay...oh no don't apologise, I totally understand."

With that, Yuuki hanged up and Jason already knew, "She can't make it."

"Yeah, Wendy said she's helping her guild set up for Christmas." Yuuki said.

Wendy Marvel. She's a talented healer from a guild called Fairy Tale which is why we called her but it turns out she can't make it.

I look up and stare at Yuuki. Is that why this town is so empty today?

Yuuki hooded at me answering, "Yeah, in fact, everyone besides us have already return to their own worlds for the Christmas holidays."

Jason placed his hand on his chin and thinks about this predicament, "Hmm...do you know anyone else who has-"

Right on cue, the door to the room opened and a girl that I presume is named Yoshika Miyafuji, from an anime called Strike Witches.

"I'm here to help!" The girl said determinedly.

"Yoshika?" Yuuki asked, "I thought you went back to your world to celebrate Christmas as well."

"I did, but when I heard there was a severely injured man, I had to come check it out." Yoshika explained.

"You didn't have to waste your christmas holidays on this." Jason said a bit concerned that they were being a nuisance to the girl.

Yoshika however stubbornly pushed forward and insisted, "Well I'm already here so might as well. Let me see him."

With that, Jason and Yuuki stepped aside for the girl to walk up to Chizuru's bed. She began using her magic powers to heal him bit by bit.

Instantly, the blonde felt much better but not good as new...yet.

I stare in amazement as this was my first time experiencing magic this close.

While the healing was still in process, Chizuru unexpectedly lifted his very broken hand for a hadn't shake and said to Yoshika with a very weak smile, "N-nice to meet you. My name is Chizuru Tachibana."

 _"Whoa,_ _His introducing himself to her in that condition."_ Yuuki thought in amazement.

Yoshika seemed surprised at first before she began laughing gently, "Hahahahahaha!"

It wasn't the mocking type of laugh. It was the friendly type that could easily set a comfortable atmosphere.

Chizuru scratched his head a bit embarrassed,

"Sorry, it's just you're the first person I've healed that has ever smiled while in critical condition," Yoshika stopped giggling and smiled gently at Chizuru, "Nice to meet you too Chizuru."

From the moment Yoshika began healing the blonde to the moment the blonde fully recovered, the pair had became great friends talking and laughing about everyday topics. While the whole thing happened, I stared in awe at how easy the blonde made friends.

Black had still left a big number on Chizuru. Even after Yoshika was done, he still needed to wear a few bandages around his head and arms.

"Thank you so much." Chizuru said gratefully.

"Glad to help!" The girl replied. Yoshika's eye saw the clock out of the corner of her eye and suddenly remembering, "Oh my, I'm going to be late for christmas preparation. I probably need to get back to my world now, my team is probably worried about me."

"You didn't tell them you were gone?" Chizuru asked.

Yoshika laughed nervously, "Hehe...not really."

Before Yoshika could do it for herself, Jason clicked his fingers and instantly a portal to her world appeared.

Yoshika said thanks before bowing her head to Chizuru, "Bye Chizuru! Have a great Christmas! I hope I see you again."

"You too!" Chizuru waved goodbye.

With that, the witch left the room.

"You know, sometimes I wonder why we can't just celebrate Christmas together." Yuuki commented.

"I guess everyone sometimes feels homesick from time to time. They want to spend Christmas with the people they know and love in the comfort of their own home." Jason explained.

"Speaking of which, what are you going to do for Christmas Rin?" Yuuki asked.

I stare at Yuuki with no answer. I've never experienced Christmas before or at least with other people.

Come to think of it, this is my first Christmas ever.

Yuuki squealed in excitement, "REALLY! OMG! That means I'll be helping you celebrate your first Christmas, I'm so honoured. You can go to my world for the Christmas Holidays."

I stare at her a bit excited by the thought itself. Are you sure?

"Of course, Kirito and Asuna will love to have you there." Yuuki said getting more excited, "Ah! There's so much I want to show you."

"You can go now if you want." Jason suggested.

"Really?"

"Of course, It's not like I'm forcing you to stay." Jason replied.

"Oh okay, thanks Jason. In that case, let's go Rin!" Yuuki said a bit excited. Without Jason's help, Yuuki opened a blue portal that went to her world.

Wait. I lift my hand like a stop sign before Yuuki could pull me it.

"What is it Rin?"

I left my teddy bear back at the studio.

"That's fine, I can got with you-"

No it's okay. I can get it myself.

"Are you sure?"

Yeah I'm sure. You go ahead without me, I'll catch up with you.

"Well...if you insist." Yuuki was a bit skeptical at first but agreed at the end.

Yuuki looked at Chizuru to say her farewells, "Bye Chizuru, I hope you find what you're looking for."

Energetic as ever, Chizuru cheerfully waved, "Thank you. Bye!"

"See you there Rin!" After that, Yuuki left.

Soon after, I stood up. I waved goodbye to Chizuru and Jason before exiting the room...only to come back a few seconds later as I almost forgot something.

The drawing I drew as an apology to Chizuru for the trouble that we caused him. I manage to finished, print and give it him.

I haven't really improved yet so my drawing looks like the a kindergarten drew it but Chizuru still liked it which made me glad.

The picture was a picture of Chizuru celebrating Christmas with characters from all different types of Anime.

Chizuru smiled with gratitude, "Thanks."

I bow my head thanking him before heading to the exit.

With that, I left.

The remaining people in the room was just Jason and Chizuru.

"You know how to open a portal to your own world right?" Jason asked.

"Yep!"

"Well in that case, if you excuse me," Jason said as another portal appeared behind him, "I myself need to go. Bye and sorry about-"

"WAIT!"

Jason stopped in his tracks. He turned his head to listen.

The blonde then looked at Jason straight in the eye and continued his previous topic, "Well... have you decided...Author."

Jason remained silent. He had hope that Chizuru would've forgotten but it seems that was not the case.

Not sure how to structure his words, he let out a long sigh, "...Sorry, but I can't add you. I'm already struggling enough with the number of characters that are already in my stories. And the lack of information I have about you is a huge set back as well."

All the excitement and determination Chizuru had was instantly replaced with disappointment, "Why not...surely you can add me to one of your stories."

"The New Number Hunters in on hiatus, Shelter The Sequel is mostly focused on Rin and Yuuki, the story I'm writing about Vocaloids isn't a crossover, Akame Ga Save isn't a multiple crossover and Strangers in Remnant...well you can't fight."

"Well I can learn to fight right?" Chizuru suggested, "I could learn Ninjutsu like Naruto or have the ability to teleport or something like that."

"It's not that easy over here." Jason replied in a very serious tone, "We have very stick rules here. For you to understand and learn the physics and powers of another foreign world requires a seperate, detailed and carefully constructed story explaining how you achieved to learn their skills and abilities. Now it's not that I don't want to, it's just I don't have the time."

"Then I don't have to be a main character," Chizuru said a bit desperate, "I could be one of the minor characters."

"There's already too many minor characters in Strangers In Remnant..." Jason pointed out. Seeing the blonde's disappointment, Jason walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder, "Look, if I wanted to add you, I would've. But like I said...I barely know you."

"It's okay," Chizuru said still a bit depressed, "I guess suddenly asking you to put me as one of the main characters was too much to ask."

Jason let out a tired sigh as he walked towards the portal behind him.

Before leaving, Jason turned his head to look at the blonde and said, "I'm sorry. But you have to face it, even though this is fanficton...not everything can go our way."

* * *

Chizuru walked through the deserted snowy town.

Like Yuuki mentioned before, everyone had returned to their own home worlds to celebrate the Christmas spirit so there was no one walking around.

The blonde knew he too should return home but he wasn't sure whether he should return to his friends in the depressed mood he was in.

The blonde sighed and closed his eyes as he walked across the pavement allowing the cold snow to fall on his face, "I guess I was being a little too naive huh?" he said to himself.

It was cold yet for some reason Chizuru ignored it.

He just continued to walk the endless walk way through the town expecting to happen for some reason.

Since Chizuru's eyes were closed, he failed to see a portal appear not far from him. A girl ran out of the portal right at the exact same time Chizuru walked by causing both of them to collide against each.

They both fell and hit the ground hard.

The girl was the first to recover, she gasped, "I'm so sorry sir! My friends told me not to run when entering portal but I just got a bit excited.

"Don't be," Chizuru assured slowly getting up, "I should've looked where I was going."

The girl gasped again when she saw the bandages wrapped around Chizuru's head and arms, "I bumped into you even though your already injured, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

"I already told you, it's fi-" Chizuru stopped once he had a good look at what the girl looked like.

The girl had long blonde hair and wore a pink kimono. But the most noticeable thing was the girl's cat-like ears and furry tail.

Chizuru looked at the girl like he had just discovered a new species, "Are you a cat?"

"I'm not a cat. I'm a fox." The girl quickly clarified.

"Oh, sorry I just assumed...anyways, hi! My name is Chizuru." The boy introduced.

"Hallo Chizuru!" The girl greeted, "I'm Yuzu."

It was then the blonde recognised the fox girl, "Yuzu...as in Yuzu from the anime Konohana Kitan?"

Yuzu nodded saying yes, "That's right...what anime are you from?" The last bit was asked in an airhead type of tone.

The fact that no one recognised Chizuru in this town was slowly starting to stab him in the heart.

Seeing that her words offended the blonde, Yuzu quickly apologised, "I'm sorry did I hurt your feelings. Was it something I said, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Chizuru let out a weak chuckle, "You're not the first and you won't be the last."

Yuzu tilt her head as she was still confuse at how she offended Chizuru. But then something else caught her attention.

"Are you okay?"

Chizuru jumped like he had just been caught stealing something, "Am I o-okay. Yeah I'm already."

The girl looks at the blonde with concern and worry.

It was hard resisting and Chizuru really needed someone to talk to at this point so he sighed, "Are you familiar with the author of this story?"

Yuzu nodded, "Oh yes, Auhthor-san has visited my world once. He and a few others actually stayed at Konohanatei for one night."

"Well you see I just met him and asked if I could be one of the main characters of his stories and he instantly shot me down." Chizuru explained followed by a nervous chuckle.

"Oh I see."

"It's just..." Chizuru tried to find the right words, "I mean look at this..."

The blonde boy pulls out his phone and gives it to Yuzu.

"This is-"

"Stories that another author wrote about...me. But in his stories I'm a the leader of a big organisation and I've got super power like Ninjutsu and all that stuff. He can even sing good and knows how to get the girls. In a way I kinda looked up to him. I know it's weird, the person I looked up to is practically another version of me... before I thought... I could be just like him..." Chizuru looks down at the ground, very depressed and upset. The feeling of rage slowly built up, "Why can't I! His the author, all he needs to do in write words and bam! I could be a talent ninja or fighter. What's so hard about that..."

There was silence between the two as the icy wind blew by and snow fell one by one.

Chizuru had forgotten Yuzu was right in front of him and calmed himself down.

"..."

"But isn't that what FanFiction is all about?" Yuzu declared catching Chizuru's attention, "Different people from different backgrounds takes the idea that our original creators created and puts something new into it. Yes, your very different to the Chizuru that this author has written about...but that's exactly what's magical about Fanfiction. Authors...unleash their imagination in their own different unique way. Some prefer different pairings while others will favour this character more than another character. Some prefer to sustain character's personality while others like to alter and changed the character's personalities. The fact that your different to the Chizuru written by this author just shows that Author-san doesn't like to copy other people's fascinating ideas."

Chizuru's eyes widened in realisation, "I never thought of it like that."

"As for Author-san well...his one of those people who prefers to see the process instead of the results. It's the main reason why he and I love crossovers. It's capable of bringing two totally un similar worlds together. Author-san probably doesn't care whether you learn ninjutsu or not but he probably wants to see you train and connect with the characters of Naruto instead. He wants to see live reactions and conflicts that occur between us characters. Crossovers are chances that allows you meet all different type people and friends. You get to feel connected through process and bonding. So what's the point if you skip that process and bonding?... You may not be able to fight, sing or do cool things like the Chizuru is that story but that doesn't mean you can do nothing. You can still do what your original creator created you for. You can still bond different friendships together...like a crossover."

One of the last words echoed in Chizuru's head: together.

Chizuru reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture that Rin drew for him. It was a picture of him celebrating Christmas together with everyone.

"You sure know a lot about the Author." Chizuru commented.

"Oh yeah, He and I talked had a long conversation when he visited," Yuzu replied.

Suddenly, another portal opened again breaking the mood as another fox girl with purple hair appeared.

"Satsuki?" Yuzu asked calling the girl's name.

"There you are Yuzu! I was worried about you! What are you doing here?!" Satsuki asked a bit annoyed, she walk up to the girl, "Come on, we have to go back."

"Aww, but I wanted to explore and see what the world of Fanfiction looked like." Yuzu pouted.

"Look around you, Yuzu. There's no one here, they've all gone for the holidays." Satsuki pointed.

Yuzu looked around and gasped, "It's deserted."

"You just realised that?" Chizuru asked with a sweat drop.

"Is that why you came to pick me up?" Chizuru asked Satsuki, "You knew no one would be here and you were worried about me...wow, Satsuki you're really kind."

Satsuki's face suddenly turned red from embarrassment, "A-anyways...l-let's gp, everyone's waiting."

Chizuru looked at Yuzu...then at Satsuki...then at Yuzu...then at Satsuki...

"What are you looking at?" Satsuki said coldly to Chizuru.

"..." Chizuru looked at both of the girls, "...Are you two a couple?"

Chizuru received a punch to the face as a response from Satsuki.

"Are you okay?" Yuzu said a bit worried for Chizuru's injuries. She walked up to Chizuru who was on the ground half unconscious.

"Come on Yuzu," Satsuki said walking back into the portal, "Were going to the shrine for Christmas remember?"

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" Chizuru yelled at the top of his lungs as he stood up energetic as ever.

Yuzu stared in awe as the blonde went from depressed to extremely excited within a second.

The blonde stood up and sprinted in the opposite direction at an incredible speed.

...

Only for him to return two seconds later. Chizuru lifted Yuzu's hand and bowed in gratitude, "Thanks so much Yuzu!"

With that, Chizuru sprinted in the opposite direction full of energy.

Yuzu and Satsuki were left dumbfounded and flabbergasted.

Yuzu looked at Chizuru's retreating figure and blinked twice. She turn to look at Satuski, "What did I do?"

"How should I know?!"

* * *

 **Shelter The Sequel: Arigato** **(Behind the Scenes)**

I search around for it, looking left and then right.

I keep looking until-

Oh there it is!

My teddy bear was sitting on one of the directors chairs in front of a camera.

I walk up to the chair and pick up my teddy bear.

Once I had my teddy and tablet, I opened a portal to Yuuki's-

"RIN!"

I look to see Chizuru right at the door of the studio.

I tilt my head in confusion. It seemed he ran a long distance as he was panting.

Chizuru slowly calmed himself and declared, "I have an idea."

* * *

Few Hours later

* * *

"Ready?"

I nod.

"On the count of 3...1...2...3!"

I pull a lever and Christmas lights, decorations and food appeared throughout the town. But that wasn't what lever did, the lever I just pulled summoned multiple portals around the town. Some portals appeared on rooftops whiles others appeared on the ground.

Each one of these portals lead to a different individual world.

At first things were silent. But then one by one, people began seeing the portals and walking through them.

"Huh?" Natsu said peeking his head out one of the portals, "What is this?"

Ruby Rose poked her head out of another portal and looked, "Oh were here?"

"What's going on?" Yuu from Black Rock Shooter, asked walking through another separate portal.

Yoshika poped out of one of the portals and looked, "Chizuru?"

Yoshika saw Chizuru got up a stage and grabbed out a microphone.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!" He exclaimed making it sense for everyone, "I've decided Christmas should be shared with everyone so we placed, temporary portals around the town so you can go in and out of your worlds if you want to! This way, we can celebrate as a whole!"

Natsu punched his fist together, "Sounds good to be, I'm fired up!"

Elfman from Fairy Tail agreed, "Yeah! Let's celebrate like men!"

"How do you set this all up?" Yuu asked.

Chizuru smiled and chuckled, "I had a little bit of help from Rin...and all of her friends."

Mato looks at me. I wave at her as Sora, Shiro, Black, Mato, Miku, Sing-love, Kurumi, Plutia, Chelsea and Ruby Rose stood behind me. All the people I met on Jason's birthday, they all helped with the decorations and food.

"Oh I'm so proud of you Rin!" Yuuki appeared and hugged me.

Chizuru then looked over to Jason who had just arrived, still using the microphone, "You don't mind right?"

Jason smiled gently, "Of course not."

Already as the town began to be filled with crowds formed by people from all different worlds.

Before anything could be said, someone in the audience yelled, "SING! SING! SING!"

Chizuru flinched, "Me?! Sing?"

Already people began chanting asking Chizuru to sing...probably because he had a microphone.

"Come on Chizuru." Yoshika encouraged.

"But I'm not good at-"

"We'll never until you try." Yoshika continued.

"Well...if you say so, I mean what's Christmas without carols?" Chizuru lifted the mic, opened his mouth and-

 ***Few moments later***

Chizuru walked down the stage and hands the mic to Momo Kisaragi, a famous singer and from Makacity Actors, "I think you should sing instead."

Yoshika patted the blonde on the shoulder.

Mom laughed nervously, "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad."

"That's not what they think." Chizuru said pointing.

Momo looks and saw Natsu Dragneel and Grey Fullbuster on the ground laughing their hearts out.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! His voice cracked twice times at the first sentence! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Natsu laughed.

"HAHAHAHA! What animal was he trying to imitate! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Grey laughed.

Erza Scarlet stomped her foot on the ground causing both boys to stop laughing instantly.

Natsu and Grey looked up and saw Erza's dark angry expression.

The sound of Erza cracking her knuckles was followed by two loud bangs.

Before Chizuru knew it, Natsu and Grey each had a large bump on their heads and were bowing their heads apologising, "Were sorry for laughing at you."

Chizuru smiled, "It's okay! I don't think I was born to be a singer anyway."

With that, Momo took the microphone and went up stage. People instantly recognised her.

"Ms Kisaragi!"

"Kisaragi is going to sing for us!"

"Go Momo!"

"Merry Christmas Everyone!" Momo said into the microphone, "I'll be singing traditional Christmas Carols so please sing along if you can!"

Then, music began playing in the background. Despite not practicing, Momo moved professional according to the music for she was used to preforming.

Once the intro was done, Momo open her mouth and sang,

 _Feliz Navidad_  
 _Feliz Navidad_  
 _Feliz Navidad, prospero año y felicidad_  
 _Feliz Navidad_  
 _Feliz Navidad_  
 _Feliz Navidad, prospero año y felicidad_

"and this is a what we call a Christmas tree!" Yuuki told me pointing at a huge tree filled decoration and snow.

I look up at the huge tree in amazement. I never knew trees for this sort of thing.

"You sound like Rin's tour guide." Klein from Sword Art Online joked.

"You can't blame her," Asuna said. She couldn't help but smile at the picture of Yuuki and I having fun together.

"Yeah, this is her first Christmas with other people after all." Kirito said before Asuna could.

 _I wanna wish You a Merry Christmas_  
 _I wanna wish You a Merry Christmas_  
 _I wanna wish You a Merry Christmas, from the bottom of My heart  
_ _I wanna wish You a Merry Christmas  
_ _I wanna wish You a Merry Christmas  
_ _I wanna wish You a Merry Christmas, from the bottom of My heart_

Sing-love was leaning against a pole, happily humming along the songs that were being sang.

She then noticed Jack no far from her was eating ice-cream.

Sing-love approached him, "Didn't Jason ban you from the rest of the chapter."

Jack placed his index finger on his mouth, "SSHH! He doesn't need to know that."

The white haired girl just giggled in response.

"Why don't you go sing?" Jack asked.

Sing-love just shrugged, "I figured I would give the spotlight to someone else."

 _It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_  
 _Everywhere you go_  
 _There's a tree in the Grand Hotel, one in the park as well_  
 _The sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow_

 _It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_  
 _Soon the bells will start_  
 _And the thing that will make them ring, is the carol that you sing_  
 _Right within your heart_

"It's almost 2018 huh?" Kagari commented.

"Time sure does fly." Yuu said, "Especially for thoes two."

"Come on Yomi, there's so much to do!" Mato exlcaim dragging Yomi pretty much everywhere.

Mato was very athletic and energetic unlike Yomi who struggled to keep up, "Mato wait!"

Not far from them, Black, Dead, Chariot and Strength watched from a distance.

"They sure are having a lot of fun together." Strength commented.

Black, Dead and Chariot all nodded at the exact same time not saying anything else.

 _Oh the weather outside is frightful_  
 _But the fire is so delightful_  
 _And since we've no place to go_  
 _Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

 _It doesn't show signs of stopping_  
 _And I've bought some corn for popping_  
 _The lights are turned way down low_  
 _Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

Leonardo Watch looks around amazed at all the different types of people that have all gathered together.

From where Leonardo could see:

Natsu was walking around wiht a mouth full of food challenging every person he could get his hands on.

"Of course this was all my idea." Neptune from Hyperdimention said proudly taking all of Chizuru's credit.

"Right." Kotori Itsuka and Noire both said sarcastically at the same time not believing a single word Neptune was saying.

Characters from Makacity Actors were talking with the Vocaloids.

"Your sister sure is a good singer." Luka complimented looking Shintarou, Momo's brother.

"Umm..." As a person who stayed in doors most of his life, Shintarou didn't know how to communicate with others. The only reason why he came was because Ene threatened that she'll reveal private information if he didn't come.

Leonardo looked around for something interesting to watch when suddenly-

"Big brother!"

Leonardo turned and was surprised to see who it was, "Michella?

"There you are my tortoise knight." Michella said sitting on a wheelchair.

"How did you get here-" Leonardo stopped when he looked who was pushing Michella's wheelchair, "EHHHHHHHHHH?!"

Behind Michelle was Klaus Von Reinherz...along with every member of Libra.

 _Come they told me_  
 _pa rum pum pum pum_  
 _A newborn King to see_  
 _pa rum pum pum pum_  
 _Our finest gifts we bring_  
 _pa rum pum pum pum_  
 _To lay before the King_  
 _pa rum pum pum pum_  
 _rum pum pum pum rum pum pum pum_  
 _So to honour Him_  
 _pa rum pum pum pum_

"So you must be Chizuru!" Mio Sakamoto greeted hand shaking Chizuru's hands although her iron grip almost broke Chizuru's hand.

"Hmph! He doesn't seem trained for combat at all." Perrine H. Clostermann commented.

"Please be nice to him." Yoshika pleaded as her friends observed Chizuru like he was some sort of newbie.

Chizuru however seemed unfazed by their attitudes and instead smiled cheerfully, "Nice to meet you all! Let's get along!"

They all looked at Chizuru's cheerfulness in awe.

"Nice to meet you too." Lynette Bishop greeted.

"Hey Everyone," Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen called as she brought Christmas cookies for everyone.

"Where's Sanya?" Yoshika asked.

"Over there." Eila said pointing to Sanya who was sleeping at one of the tables.

"This year's christmas sure is more lively." Mio admired as she looked around.

"Well that's because were all here celebrating it together." Chizuru pointed out.

"True, that was very smart and considered of you. I see now why Yoshika took a liking from you." Mio said in the tone of a father.

"Mio-san!"

"Hey guys look. Looks like Momo is singing the last song for today." Eila pointed.

 _We wish you a Merry Christmas._  
 _We wish you a Merry Christmas._  
 _We wish you a Merry Christmas_  
 _and a Happy New Year._

"Come on everyone!" Momo encouraged the audience, "Sing along!"

 _Good tidings we bring_  
 _To you and your kin_  
 _We wish you a Merry Christmas_  
 _And a Happy New Year_

Everyone joined in the singing from a distance it sounded like a beautiful choir.

 _We wish you a Merry Christmas._  
 _We wish you a Merry Christmas._  
 _We wish you a Merry Christmas_  
 _and a Happy New Year._

 _And a Happy New Year!_

* * *

"You're leaving?"

Chizuru nodded as he summoned a portal back to his world, "I haven't celebrated Christmas back at my world with my friends so I thought I would leave."

Jason nodded understanding.

"I'll probably won't be back in a while...not unless you watch Kimi to Boku."

"I'll think about it." Jason replied.

"What's wrong?" Chizuru asked noticing the concern in Jason's face.

"Well, I was going to give you a cameo." Jason said.

Chizuru's face lit up, "Really?!"

"Yeah, I can't add you as a main or minor charter but I certainly have space to give you a cameo." Jason said.

Chizuru was about to jump in excitement but then he remembered what he just said a second ago, "You know...I'll pass."

Jason raised an eyebrow in surprise, "You sure?"

"Yeah, give the cameo to someone else. I'm sure there's someone who wants it more than me." Chizuru said as he turned to walk into the portal, "Like you said, you barely know me."

"True, but I do know your a good man." Jason admitted, "Thanks for today Chizuru. Merry Christmas."

Not looking back, before entering the portal, Chizuru waved with a cheerful grin, "Merry Christmas!"

* * *

 **A/N This chapter was finished on 25/12/2017**


	7. Doki Doki plus a Videotape

**A/N Once again, if you are not familiar with the author named SomeonetupED, you will not understand this story.**

 **Reminder: This is a story where I mess around and write whatever I want to write. Mostly used for fun and comedy scenes. I apologise in advance if any typos are spotted as you read.**

* * *

"You wrote a one-shot?"

"Yep."

"Not a two-shot with 5000 chapters?" Neptune asked.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that?" Jason asked before remembering, "Well...actually I might write an epilogue."

"Geez, you always end up writing way may then you need to. Recently all of your chapter are reaching over 10,000 words you know." Neptune stated, "Anyways what did you write about?"

"Doki-Doki Literature Club. I named the story, _The One Writing the Story._ " Jason replied, "It's a visual novel but I just call it a game since you can download it from steam."

"OOOH!" Neptune seemed interested due to the name, "Sounds like a happy game."

Jason almost chuckled when Neptune said that.

"So where's the behind the scenes building for it? I don't remember hearing about a new construction." Neptune asked.

"Mostly everyone hasn't, it was something small I just wanted to work on."

" _Small_ you say?" Neptune asked a bit suspicious. The last time Jason declared a chapter was going to be small, the chapter ended up containing over 30,000 word which is not entirely good since you get too lazy to proofread.

Jason and Neptune walked through a pairs of door and was greeted with a completely empty film studio. This room was the main room of the Behind the Scene buildings. It was a place where anyone could meet and chat but right now the only people present in the room besides Jason and Neptune were Yuri from Angel Beats and Rin from Shelter.

This main room was mostly used for transportation as Jason added a new feature where you could teleport to any of the Behind The Scene buildings. Currently there were 6 buildings: Three are on hiatus, one is under construction, one is finished with a possible epilogue while the last one is currently under working conditions.

Rin was drawing something on her tablet while Yuri was just casually sitting next to her.

In the middle of the room, there was a pedestal holding a small pink gameboy with cameras pointed at it.

Truth to his word, the behind the scene building for _The One Writing the Story_ was small...in fact it wasn't even a building...it was a pink gameboy.

"Wow it really is small." Neptune admitted picking up the gameboy with no second thought, "How does it work?"

Before Jason answered, he looked over to Yuri and Rin, "Where's Yuuki?"

"Oh she had something to do with Asuna and Kirito so she asked me to take care of her." Yuri answered still speactating what Rin was drawing.

Rin gently waves.

"Neptune and I are going to give Monika a visit, so if anyone asks-"

"Got it." Yuri interrupted Jason as she seemed focus on what Rin was drawing. She then notices something on Rin's drawing and says, "I think you should move that to over there."

Rin looks at her drawing before nodding agreeing with Yuri's suggestion. Her holographic stylus swiftly draws on her tablet making a couple of changes to her drawing according to Yuri's suggestion.

"Hmm...what else could we add?" Yuri asked.

Rin places her stylus on her chin and thinks.

Finally looking away, Jason looks back to the Neptune only to find that the pink game boy had already sucked Neptune into the game.

Jason sighed. He picked the game boy, turned on the game and pressed start.

* * *

 **Behind the Scenes: The One Writing the Story**

In a normal school setting. Students are walking left and right

"Oh Jason! It's about time, man you're such a slow poke." Neptune mocked noticing Jason, "Anyways, look! You're not going to believe this!

Neptune tugs on a shy student with short magenta hair and wore a star bracelet.

"THIS PERSON IS A BOY?!" Neptune exclaimed pointing at the boy school uniform he was wearing.

"I know." Jason said blanly, "He's one of the OCs I created."

"I-I'm Akito." The boy introduces himself to Neptune before turning to Jason, "W-welcome back!"

"AWW! He's so adorable!" Neptune said pinching Akito's cheeks like he was a child.

"OMG, Jason you're back!" called a knew voice, the voice gasped. "And you brought a friend! Aww, She's so adorable!"

Neptune grinned proudly, "Well I am the main ch-"

A very tall and skinny girl with medium eyes and blue hair tied into twintale, appeared out of nowhere and leaned her face dangerously close to Neptune's face. Neptune had to look upward in order to look at her face, "So what world are you from? Do you like sports? Or do you like to read?"

As Neptune was bombarded with questions, Jason quickly introduced the talkative girl. Her name was Kurumi.

"Do you want to join a club? All the clubs here are great, I should know, I've joined and quit every single one of them. How old are you? Do you like- OH Shido! It's about time, man you're such a slow poke." Kurumi said playfully noticing Shido, "Anyways, look! You're not going to believe this!"

Shido, Kurumi's boyfriend, was half Kurumi's height which looked funny when they stood next to each other as a couple. The most noticeable thing on Shido's face was his blank expression which was the total opposite to Kurumi's energetic personality.

Neptune's mind instantly went back to the Kurumi and Shido from Date a Live. She looked at Jason.

Jason shrugged as the words 'I didn't know what else to name them' was written all over his face.

"Jason brought someone from another dimension!" Kurumi exclaimed.

"Cool." Shido said briefly.

"Well, well, well! Look who decided to visit!" An annoyed voice called from behind.

"Onee-chan, calm down!" said a similar male voice.

A pair of twins approached them. One was a boy and the other was the girl. The girl seemed to a bit frustrated about something.

"Oh hey Ren. Hey Rin. It's been a while." Jason greeted with a blank expression.

Rin grabbed Jason's shoulder and began shaking him rapidly, "DON'T 'It's been a while' ME! WHY HAVEN'T YOU WRITTEN AN EPILOGUE!"

Looking at the twins, Neptune's mind instantly went back to the vocaloid twins Rin and Ren. She looked at Jason.

Jason shrugged as the words 'I didn't know what else to name them' was written all over his face.

"Why do you want one so badly?" Ren asked her sister.

"I didn't get enough screen time!"

"Seriously?"

Jason turned to look at Shido, "Where are the others?"

"Oi! Don't ignore me!" Rin said frustratedly.

"(Y/N) is eating lunch with Sayori, Yuri and Natsuki." Shido replied which Jason nodded in response.

"(Y/N)?" Neptune repeated a bit confused, "That's a weird name to give an OC."

"His not an OC. His the main character of this story but his name stands for 'your name'," Jason explained, "It's basically a slot where male readers can insert their own name."

"Oh so it's a reader x Harem type of fic." Neptune understood.

"Yes."

Before anything else could be said, the school bell rang.

"I-it's time for class." Akito stuttered.

"WHAT?!" Rin exclaimed at the fact that she was barely able to talk to the author.

"Already? Man time sure flies doesn't it." Kurumi said energetically before heading to her class with Shido instcitevly following her, "Well you see you later Jas. Make sure to give the club a visit okay?"

Jason nodded and the couple left.

Neptune waved to Akito, "Bye Akity! AWW YOU'RE SO ADORABLE! I wish I could just cuddle you up like a soft toy."

"Akity?" Akito repeated to himself as he nervously stepped away from the girl. He waved goodbye to Jason and Neptune before leaving.

"Come on onee-chan!" Ren said dragging Rin across the hall, "I don't want to be late for class again because of you."

"BUT I DIDN'T GET TO INTERROGATE HIM PROPERLY!" Rin complained before gasping as though she had just figured something out, "You cheeky little, you purposely chose the time where lunch was almost done didn't you?! I swear when I get my hand you I'll..." The rest faded as her twin dragged her further and further.

Jason and Neptune waved awkwardly as Ren dragged his twin sister to their class.

"Well that went by faster than expected. Is that really all you wanted to do?" Neptune asked.

"Nope, there's still one more person I want to talk to." Jason replied.

"And who would that be?"

Jason responded by clicking his fingers and- **#% *!#^% _J_ ^&)%* _A_ ^#)#$ _S_ %&$) _O_ #($N...**

 ** _#% *8re9Wwu294_3 # I%^Q E(D**

 **JE #Ief4#(# &w4! 6i9d #a( $(** **  
**

 **jSUDxxYjxfxfeYXxdyxxxdXxudfxuJXxxIFX**

 **& %# #(!*$#) %$( $(#!)#(!#*%)$*(#$**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **...**

 **Neptune: Whoa! What just happened? AAHH I can't see my body?! Where are we?! Why are the words I'm speaking being typed into a-**

 **A/N: Calm down neptune.**

 **Neptune: Jason?! ...OOOHHH! Are we in the Author's notes?**

 **A/N: Yes.**

 **Neptune: That's so cool! But why are here? I thought it was forbidden to put an A/N in the middle of a chapter.**

 **Monika: Oh hey Jason! I see you've brought a friend.**

 **Neptune: AAAHHH! Jason there's a character in the Author's note.**

 **Jason: Wouldn't you be considered a character as well?**

 **Neptune: Don't you mean...the main character.**

 **Monika: Hallo Neptune! Nice to meet you.**

 **Neptune: How do you know my name?  
**

 **Monika: Your name is literally pasted right there next to the words you're speaking.**

 **Neptune: Oh. So your name is Monika?**

 **Monika: Bingo!**

 **Neptune: Wait, so why is Jason's name written as 'A/N'?**

 **Monika: Because his the actual Author. Speaking of who, it's so nice of you to pay me a visit.**

 **A/N: Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to explore the Behind the Scenes buildings since you asked last time.**

 **Monika: Ooooo! I finally get to go outside.**

 **A/N: Well, you won't be going _outside_ outside. You'll just be jumping from one fan fic to another. **

**Monika: SURE!**

 **A/N: That was a quick. You sure don't want to hang out with (Y/N)?**

 **Monika: I do. But who in the world would decline such a generous offer like this?**

 **A/N: Suit yourself. ANyways, hold on, give me a moment...**

 **Neptune:...**

 **Monika:...**

 **A/N:...**

 **Neptune: So do you always hang out here in the Author's notes?**

 **Monika: Yep! It's actually a great place to relax in. You should try it.**

 **Neptune: Really? I'll keep that in mind.**

 **A/N: Okay I'm done.**

 **2$#*3 & w*^ *&!^*&5$#$6($4#$#**

 **!#)$(%$*#* &$^t3($382(Dnfu843 s**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Exiting the pink gameboy and back in the main room of Behind the Scenes, Jason, Neptune and Monika were greeted with an unusual sight: Yuri Nakamura was on the floor unconscious with a small bump on the side of her head. Rin stood there very confused while holding a videotape.

Seeing Jason, Rin froze as though she was caught on the crime scene.

"Oh my." Monika commented.

Neptune crossed her arms, impressed, "Wow Rin! I didn't know you had it in yah."

Rin waved her arms defenselvy, the words 'it wasn't me' was written all over her face.

It was at that moment, the door opened and Konno Yuuki entered the room, "Hey Rin! I'm ba-"

She stopped and looked at the unconscious Yuri on the floor. She looked back at Rin a bit impressed, "Wow Rin! I didn't you had it in you."

 _It wasn't me!_ Rin mentally panicked in her head.

 **Rin's point of view**

"This is quite the surprise." Jason commented.

I gave the videotape to Jason for him to observe. A girl Jason introduced as Monika, looked over his shoulder with great interest.

I take a step back from her as there seemed to be something wrong with Monika's face making her look very creepy. Her face was really distorted and almost seemed glitched-

"OOOOOO! Looks like this was from another author." Monika concluded.

"SomeonestupED I suppose." Jason guessed looking at the tape, "Sounds like something he would do."

"Know him?" Monika asked.

"An Author who has reviewed pretty much every fic I've written. Although the stories he writes probally beats mine by a long mile. Now that I think about it, he once told me that 'Doki Doki Literature' was one of the many games that gave him a surprise."

"Wow, I'm honoured."

SomeonestupED. That name brought back memories. I remember visiting his world with Yuuki and we had a lot of fun.

However it seems to have brought different mention for Yuri as shewoke up and sat up straight, "Again?!"

I tilt my head. Again?

"I think this is the second time this author had given Jason something through Yuri." Yuuki replied, "But the first time wasn't that bad, was it?"

"I got hit by a freaking video tape!" Yuri countered, "What's next, a tv?!"

"Don't jinx it." Neptune giggled, "He might do exactly that...or something even worse."

"OH! What do we have here?" Jack asked entering the room with Mato, Yuu, Kagari and Yomi behind him.

Black, Strength, Chariot and Dead spectated from a distance.

"Ah!" Jack clapped his hand when spotting Monika, "You must be that obsesed glitched girl from that dating game."

Monika smiled as she remembered JAson talking about this character, "And you must be that overpowered boy that everyone hates."

Jack just grinned triumphantly, "Well I am a villain."

"We just finished filming the ending of chapter 40 of SIR. We just need Jason to do the final scene." Mato explained.

"What's that?" Yuu asked looking at the videotape Jason was holding.

"A surprise from a friend." Jason replied.

"OH! Very interesting, let's watch!"

* * *

In the lobby, everyone was seated on separate couches or chairs around a TV.

"Do stuff like this happen all the time around here?" Monika asked.

"Well, a lot of things tend to happen when hundreds of people from different worlds get together." Yuu replied.

"I see." Monika said, intrigued, "Everyone here seems so busy doing their own thing."

"Oh don't worry about them!" Neptune said with a proud grin, "They're all just minor characters. I on the other hand play a major role in ALL the fics that Jason writes."

"Is that so?" Monika asked amused by Neptune's attitude before noticing the nervous stare Yomi was giving her, "What's wrong dear? You look like you've seen ghost."

"Umm, Ah I don't want to be rude but ah..." Yomi searched for the right polite words to say.

"There's something wrong with your face." Kagari said bluntly before Yomi could say anything.

Using my tablet like a mirror, I press the face cam icon and show it to her.

Monika looks at herself: Her face was really distorted and almost seemed glitched out of place. Her eyes weren't in the right place or colour and I couldn't tell where her mouth and nose was. There were also some weird, creepy, 2D glitched squares spreader across her entire face.

"Oh how rude of me to show up like this. There must've been a bug when I jump to this story, how embarrassing. Here I'll fix this." Monika placed her hands on her glitched face and began twisting it and doing all sort of actions that I couldn't describe.

Before we knew it, Monika's face looked like the face of any normal high school girl. Although some people present in the room lost their appetite almost instantly.

While Monika conversed with Kagari and Yomi about school, Mato and Yuuki noticed Jack and Jason was having a bit of trouble with the videotape.

"What's wrong guys?"

l attempts by Jack to After four forcefufit the videotape into their player, Jack declared, "It won't fit..."

"What do you mean it won't fit?" Neptune asked.

"It's not compatible with our technology." Jason said looking at the videotape.

"Aww, what are we going to do now?" Mato asked.

We all look at Jason who was thinking about how to solve this.

Then, Jack had a lightbulb moment as he clicked his fingers, "I know! You all wait here, I'll be right back!"

A dark red light engulfed Jack and just like that, he was gone leaving a very concerned group behind.

* * *

 **All Word Alliance Stories (By SomeonetupED)**

In a semi-crowded yet peaceful store, people are either window shopping or observing items that have caught their attention.

Suddenly, Jack entered the store by bursting through the walls of the store with a large explosion... even though the door was right next to him.

He picked up a brand new video tape player and faced the cashier, "Hello! I'll be taking this. Thank you!"

He was about to leave when he remembered, "Oh yeah that's right, I have to pay for this don't I! Here!" Jack pulled out a fresh red apple and took a huge bite out of it before leaving it on the counter in front of the cashier. With a smug grin, Jack gave the cashier a thumbs up, "Keep the change."

A dark red light engulfed Jack's body and when the light faded, Jack was nowhere to be seen.

The cashier and all the customers stood there speechless as all that happened in less than half a minute.

* * *

Jack returned to the lobby holding a brand new video tape player, "There! Problem solved!"

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!" Yuri exclaimed.

 _A couple of moments later._

After five forceful attempts by Jack to plug the videotape player into their TV, Jack declared, "It won't fit..."

"What do you mean it won't fit?" Neptune asked a bit more frustrated than last time.

"It's not compatible with our technology." Jason said looking at the videotape player.

Everyone sweatdropped.

Looking back at Jack, Monika giggled as she asked rhetorically, "I wonder what we're going to do now?"

Jack had a lightbulb moment as he clicked his fingers, "I know! You all wait here, I'll be right-"

Before Jack could finish, Jason placed a leash around Jack's around.

"ARE YOU STILL ON ABOUT THAT!?" Jack exclaimed which Jason replied with a nod.

Neptune and Mato covered their mouths to prevent the waves of laughter that was begging to break out.

It was at that moment, Sing-love entered the room, "Hello everyone! What are you guys do-" she stopped when she saw the leash around Jack's neck, "Aww, it's a cute little puppy dog!"

"I'M NOT A DOG!"

Jason ignored Jack's complaints and declared, "I'll get the TV, wait here."

A light blue light engulfed Jason and just like that, he was gone...leaving a very concerned group behind.

* * *

 **All Word Alliance Stories (By SomeonetupED)**

In another semi-crowded yet peaceful store, people are either window shopping or observing items that have caught their attention.

Suddenly, Jason entered the store by bursting through the walls of the store with a large explosion... even though the door was right next to him.

Jason pointed at one of the TVs on display and looked at the cashier, he said with a blank expression, "Hello. I'll be taking this. Thank you."

The TV Jason pointed at disappeared and Jason was actually about to leave when he remembered, "Oh yeah that's right, I have to pay for this don't I? Here."

Jason placed two bags full of cash on the counter. With a blank look, Jason gave the cashier a thumbs up, "Keep the change." before leaving. The cashier and customers stood there, flabbergasted.

* * *

Jason returned with TV, "There. Problem solve."

Jack ripped the leash off his neck, "Jason, you basically did the exact same thing I did."

"At least I paid for everything." Jason replied with a blank look.

I blink confusingly wondering why didn't they both just use the door although no one seemed to notice that feature as Yuuki seemed to notice something.

"Do the people over there use the same currency that we use?" Yuuki asked.

Jason looked at Yuuki and blinked twice before saying, "Oh shoot, I didn't think about that."

"YOU'RE BOTH THIEVES!" Neptune exclaimed pointing at Jack and Jason.

 _Few Moments later..._

After seven attempts by Jack to plug the TV in...he attached the Video Tape player before inserting the actual video tape and it turned on, "Oh my gosh, it's actually working."

"Why are you surprised?"

"Finally!" Neptune exclaimed standing in front of the TV blocking everyone's view.

The TV turned on revealing a series of videos to watch. Which Mato just stared a bit impressed, "Whoa, that's a lot more videos than I expected."

Neptune on the other hand gasped, "JASON! JACK! LOOK AT THIS!"

"How?" Jason asked as Neptune blocked his view.

Neptune jumped to the side and pointed at the screen, "THIS AUTHOR HAS OPENINGS AND ENDINGS!"

I tilt my head and turn to Yuuki. What's are those?

"You don't know what that is? Oh wait nevermind, the anime you come from doesn't have an opening so it makes sense that you don't know." Yuuki remembered before explaining, "You see an opening is like a music video that's played at the beginning of every episode of an anime. It's usually serves as a preview to give the audience a taste of what the anime is like. An ending is quite similar only it's used as a credit scene. However in Fanfiction dot net, you can't actually insert a song into your fic so authors usually don't bother writing an opening or ending. But it seems our friend here has been able to create one."

I nod slowly understanding the term. I write a few notes down in my tablet just in case I forget.

"I know." Jason replied staring blankly at Neptune.

"Aww, That's not fair! How come we don't!" Neptune wined.

Jason and Jack shrugged as they both said in unison, "Can't be bothered."

"But I must say, this author sure is impressive writing all this." Sing-love commented looking at the selection on the screen.

Yuri crossed her arms, "I still don't like him."

"Really? He seems to be very fond of you." Monika teased earning an annoyed glare from Yuri.

Yomi leaned and whispered into Kagari's ear, "Is she still salty about being hit by that video tape."

"Yep." Kagari replied.

"I can hear you." Yuri said since she was sitting right next to Yomi.

"What are we waiting for?!" Yuu asked, "Press play!"

"How?" Mato asked noticing the TV wasn't touch screen.

"Want my to steal a TV remote from their world?" Jack asked casually as though it was a normal thing to ask.

Before Jack could do exactly that. Jason found a button on the VIdeo Tape player and pressed play

* * *

 **All World's Alliance Stories Chapter 19 (By someonestupED)**

* * *

The scene started off with a normal scene of Japan where people, Neptune called them extras, are going through their daily routine. The screen then changes to a scene where they see a familiar character riding a scooter.

"Oh look it's Chizuru!" Mato pointed.

"Ah, so his the main character in this fic. Interesting." Monika commented.

"He looks like a regular human if you ask me." Sing-love commented already getting a bit bored.

"But where am I?" Neptune wined, "I'm suppose to be the main-"

"SSHH!" Mato and Yuu shushed.

Turns out he was in college and making an delivery as it was the job his chose. They all watch the tv closely as Chizuru arrives at the door of an apartment.

 **The blonde then proceeds to knock on the door before speaking loudly, "DELIVER US FROM EVIL!" he shouted with a smile.**

The speakers of the TV was on maximum so everyone heard the full volume of the blond's voice causing people to cover their ears.

Sing-love and Jack however was left unfazed by the sudden loud statement. Jack lowered the volume of the TV a bit while giggling mockingly at the blonde's statement which earned a glare from Jason.

The scene continues as one of Chizuru's friends talked with him and received the package he delivered while also complaining about the loud noise. The blonde then proceeds to delver one last one package before receiving a call.

 **"Yellow?"**

"Did he just just yellow instead of hello?" Kagari asked, "Is that a thing now?"

I look over to Yuuki to ask why but she just gave me a shrug.

 **"Chizuru, you miserable pile of secrets, where the hell are you!?" a voice shouted on the other line.**

"What an interesting choice of vocabulary." Sing-love commented.

The voice Chizuru was talking to on the phone continued.

 **"The eating contest will begin-"**

Seconds after the words 'eating contest', Akame from Akame Ga Kill burst through the wall of the room, sprinted towards us and took a seat next to me almost giving me a heart attack.

Unfazed by this, Monika casually faced Akame and offered her hand, "Oh hi there, I'm Monika. Nice to meet you."

Akame shook Monika's hand but her eyes remained glued on the screen.

"Are we just going to ignore what just happened?" Yuu asked noticing that everyone was still watching.

 **"Holy sh*t! I totally forgot! Don't worry, I only have one delivery so I'll be there in a jeffy!" Chizuru replied...**

Everyone noticed JAson's eye twitching when the s word was spoken.

"Jason sure is comfortable around swear words huh?" Sing-love noticed.

"Oh you have no idea," Neptune replied, "you should've seen him when he was with Blanc."

(FLASHBACK)

Blanc burst the door down and stomped into the room, "NEPTUNE YOU F***KING LITTLE PIECE OF SH*T! WHERE THE F**K DID YOU-"

Blanc stopped when she noticed Jason was right there staring back at her. Neptune was hiding behind Jason with a mischievous smile.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

I stare confusinly at Yuuki. What's a swear word?

Yuuki jumps as though she just realised I was here, "Ah, umm it's better if you don't know." she replied.

We all continue watching. The scene proceeds to show the 'opening' that Yuuki told me about.

Neptune whined again as she crossed her arms, "We should so make our own openings!"

"Well...I guess we could make an opening for The last arch of SIR." Jason suggested, "But I feel like that would be copying this author's style."

"Yeah but that would take more work to accomplish through." Jack stated.

"True that."

"How lazy can you two be?!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Look who's talking." Kagari roasted as everyone remembers that Neptune never succeeded to do her work as the CPU of her nation.

"SSHH! The opening is starting!"

As the music played, we all observe. At first it started calmly with the AWA Yoshika and Chizuru having their moment as both were riding a single scooter.

However things quickly escalated as it showed multiple scenes of Chizuru hanging out with people none of us were familiar with.

We saw a glimpse of Natsu and for one moment, Mato spotted someone, "BLACK LOOK! IT'S YOU!"

We all look as we see a scene of an individual who looked like Black shooting at a dummy.

"Is that Black or Mato?" Yuu asked.

THat question remained unanswered as the scene continued to many others before ending with Chizuru, Yoshika and two others standing on a cliff.

"Aww that was nice." Yomi complemented.

"WAIT THAT CAN'T BE IT!" NEptune jumped in disapointment, "I WASN'T IN IT!"

"Neptune shush!"

As the episode began, everyone stared in awe.

There was a lot of characters. _A lot_ of them. Each one of them was someone unrecognisable and unknown to us, the viewers.

A lot of things transpired: someone got mad over a girl throwing away an apple, a guy looking at his crush with a lewd expression, someone being called Mosshead and a whole lot of other things.

"Whoa." was all Neptune could say.

"There's so many people." Yuuki commented excitedly with stars in her eyes.

"This guy watches too much anime." Jack commented. Jason stomped on Jack's foot as an response to his comment. Sing-love and Monika just giggled.

Finally, a familiar face known as Chizuru got up and hosted the event. Although someone in the audience didn't seem to appreciate Chizuru's commentary as a host as we heard an insult from the audience.

 **"Rude distractions aside...let us introduce our contestants! Let's give them a round of applause!" Chizuru announced...**

Once again, all the contestants were people no one knew. All except for one.

" **Next up...she's the strongest member of Night Raid, Akame of Demon Sword Murasame, Akame!" Chizuru introduced next.**

"Look Akame, it's you." Mato pointed.

Akame just nodded looking closely.

"Why did he say Akame's name twice?" Kagari asked.

Once again, the question remained unanswered as we hear someone say,

 **"I don't think Akame really cares about the contest. I think she just joined because she wants to eat the food that is getting served for the contest."**

All eyes traveled to Akame.

"That sounds so like you." Jack was the first to say.

A second person that we recognised made an appearance.

 **Kurome let out a small smile, "That's onee-chan for you." She commented.**

Akame nodded at the AWA Kurome, "Thanks sis."

"She wasn't referring to you." Kagari corrected.

The rest of the contestants were introduced. Four in total. Each character had their own unique feature about their appearance that amazed everyone who was watching.

 **"My money's on you, you dimwit, so don't lose!"**

"Wow, they're even betting money on it." Yuu was a bit surprised as she never knew that was something you could do at a eating-contest of all things.

"What kind of contest is this?" Yuri asked finally managing to get a word in, "I mean who gets this excited over a contest where they just watch people eat?"

 _FEW MOMENTS LATER..._

 _"_ GO MAIKA!" Mato and Yuu cheered rooting for one of the contestants, "YOU CAN DO IT!"

"CRUSH THEM TO PIECES HEAVY!" Natsu, who appeared out of nowhere, cheered raising his fist.

Grey, who also appeared out of nowhere with Natsu, laughed at Natsu mokinly, "HA! You're cheering for that loser? It's obvious that Gluttony is going to win!"

Natsu and Gray headbutted each other, glaring with hatred.

"Huh? Did you say something, Mr Ice-cream?"

"What, your ears full of steam, hothead!"

"Ice princess!"

"Squinty eyes!

"Perv!"

"Elsa!"

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING ELSA?"

As Natsu and Gray throw more insults a each other, Yukari Yuzuki, brought a FREAKING flag! She waved the flag chanting, "Go! Go! Go! Go!" SeeU, IA and Mayu stand behind her staring blankly at her.

"Where did she get that?" SeeU asked which IA and Mayu responded with a shrug.

Yuuki, Kagari, Yomi and even Yuri herself cheered for the AWA Akame although both Akames from both worlds seemed to be more focused on the food. Our Akame was drooling though.

Neptune however was just searching for the AWA Neptune.

Black, Dead, Strength and Chariot honestly couldn't care.

At this point, Monika and Sing-love were watching us, the audience, instead of the actual show as they couldn't stop giggling.

"You guys sure are an interesting bunch." Monika remarked.

"You can say that again." Sing-love added.

Meanwhile, Jack and Jason just stare.

"I think all of them forgot that this isn't a live event." Jack suggested.

Jason agreed as he looked at the audience. The audience seemed to have doubled in numbers as members from Fairy Tail and some of the Vocaloids had come to watch with them. Plutia was there too...using Yuuki's and my lap as a bed.

The contest ended and a contestant by the name of Allen and bunch of other long titles, won the contest...which disappointed everyone since no one rooted for him.

The scene transitions to a nighttime background where a party is occuring in different dorm.

Just when everyone thought the previous scene had lots of characters, this scene was full of them.

"MATO LOOK IT'S US!" Yuu pointed.

 **On one corner, was a makeshift stage. there we see Mato Kuroi and Yuu Koutari singing the song Irony and they enjoyed signing together.**

"AWW!" Everyone said much to Mato's embarrassment and Yuu's laughter. Yomi was a bit jealous.

A lot of faces were seen at every table. But the only ones we knew were Natsu, Lucy and...me?

They were casually eating while the AWA Natsu was having an arm wrestle with someone else.

Grey just looked at Natsu, "Why do you have to be so competitive?"

"LIKE YOU HAVE RIGHT TO SAY THAT!" Natsu and Grey were once again thrown into a fight which Lucy and Wendy tried to calm down as everyone was still watching the TV.

I look as I saw the AWA version of me eating a very delicious looking cake. I could tell it was delicious cause she even wrote the word 'delicious' on her sketchpad.

I back look at Yuuki. Yuuki notice my stare and read me like a book as she smiled, "Of course, I'll get you some after this okay?"

I nod with gratitude before I continue watching.

The scene continued as the AWA Mato and Yuu finish singing and exit. However the next person, his name was Shinpachi, to come up and sing...was a very bad singer.

Shinpachi bagn singing and everyone watching couldn't comment... as the cringe was too much for all of them. Even all the people who have successfully kept a calm composure till now...had to back away from the TV slowly.

Natsu heard the AWA version of Laxus swear while another AWA member claimed that their ears were bleeding.

Then, this happened.

 **Not wanting anymore of Shinpachi's horrible singing voice. Both Hikaru and Kaoru throws a pie straight towards the glasses wearing the human's face, stopping him from singing.**

"Thank you!" Neptune thanked in gratitude.

"That wasn't so bad." Commented Yukari who was on the floor using cushions to block her ears.

Despite their heated argument from before, Grey and Natsu had fainted.

As everyone slowly recovered, Neptune continued watching and gasped, "OOOO! Are we about to witness the typical cliche-"

 **"STOP! STOP! STOP! I know where this is going! One of you will throw food at another person, then that person will throw a piece of food in retaliation! Then the rest of you will follow, hence, it will start a food fight!"** Yelled one of the characters.

Everyone went silent for a moment as they looked at each other, "That...actually makes a lot of sense."

"Pretty much food fights in a nutshell." Kagari commented.

Despite the character's warning, the food fight began nethertheless and the dorm was thrown into chaos.

They watched in awe as they could no longer see who was where and where was who. If that even makes sense.

Chicken wings were thrown, soup were poured on people and beans were contaminated apparently.

Watching this, Neptune got a light bulb moment, "WE SHOULD SO COPY THIS IDEA AND START OUR OWN FOOD FIGHT! here I'll start!" Neptune exclaimed as grabbed out a bunch of food out of nowhere threw them.

Akame, devoured Neptune's intentions by literally...devouring every piece of food before any of it could hit anyone.

Plutia, who had woken up thanks to the bad singing, patted Neptune on the head out of pity.

The food fight continued. No one said anything as they were too engrossed in the food fight as though it was an actual action fight scene. A funny one at that.

Finally, the chapter ended with Chizuru on the roof top with a smirk as it turned out he was watching the entire food fight on his tablet.

 **"Who the f*k threw that pie on my face?! Who?! Tell me! Who!"** One of the character's yell was heard from the tablet.

 **Chizuru let's out a chuckle, "Hehehe...I wonder who threw that pie on his face. I wonder." he mused.**

 **Just right next to him was a can of whip cream and a plate with a leftover pie.**

The chapter ended and everyone clapped applauding the Author's work on that chapter while also laughing at the joke.

"WHAT!?" Neptune exclaimed in utter disbelief, "That can't be it! I wasn't in it!"

"You can't really blame him though," Yomi replied to Neptune's remark, "There's already a lot of characters in there so I understand how not everyone can be in it."

"STILL! I'm suppose to be-"

"Oh look there's still more." Monika pointed at the TV causing everyone to stop and watch.

 **In an alternate world written by another author, we go to the main setting of the story Behind the Scenes: 2108. Here we see an alternate Yuri Nakamura...**

Everyone perked up when the very familiar setting was on the TV. It should be familiar, they were in it after all.

Although the most surprised were me and Yuri as this scene looked really familiar...and recent.

 **suddenly a blue portal on the left side of the wall, then a video than flew out and hits the SSS Brigade leader at the side of her head, knocking her out on the floor. Then we see a confused alternate Rin whom picks up the videotape as she stares at it confusingly.**

Everyone then got to see what the author of AWA looked like and it was made clear that he was the one who sent the videotape asking Jason to get everyone to react to it. Jason didn't manage to get 'everyone' though.

Yuuki and Neptune turn and look at me as they both say in unison, "Ooooh! So it wasn't you who knocked out Yuri!"

I already told you. I said in my mind with a betrayed look.

Meanwhile, Sing-love and Jack were laughing at Yuri for being knocked out by something so meagre.

Yukari stood up and stretched, "Well that was fun, we should probably get going though. We've got a lot of work to do after all."

"Says the person who wanted to watch TV." SeeU scolded.

Natsu and Grey looked at each other, "Why did we come here again?"

"WAIT JUST A SECOND!" Neptune shouted, "WERE ALL WATCHING THE NEXT CHAPTER! No one is going is anywhere until they see my moment of spotlight in the AWA stories!"

"Just give it up already Neptune," Kagari said, "this author obviously doesn't care-"

Before she could finish that sentence, Neptune pressed a button on the video tape player and the next chapter of AWA stories played which was chapter 20. To my surprise, everyone just went with it.

The chapter started off with a scene of Chizuru staring at a picture of Yoshika earnings few 'ooooo's from the people watching.

We all watch the screen as Chizuru grabs out a guitar and began singing:

 _ **Every breath you take, Every move you take.**_

 _ **Every bond you break, Every step you take.**_

 _ **I'll be watching you**_

 _ **Every single day, Every word you say**_

 _ **Every game you play, Every night you stay**_

 _ **I'll be watching you**_

 _ **Oh can't you see, you belong to me**_

 _ **My poor heart aches, With every step you take**_

 _ **Every move you make, Every vow you break**_

 _ **Every smile you fake, Every claim you stake**_

 _ **I'll be watching you**_

Mato, Yomi, Kagari and Yuu couldn't help but squeal in bliss, "AWW! His got such a great voice!"

"How come our Chizuru sucks at singing?" Yuri asked earning a giggle from Natsu and Gray, "It doesn't make sense, they're both technically the same person, how can their singing voices sound so different."

No one knew the answer to that question. No one except for Jack, "You see Yuri, there's actually a very simple answer to your question."

"And what would that be?" Yuri asked.

"Favouritism of cou-"

Before Jack could finish, Jason pulled back his arm and punched Jack sending him through the ceiling and into the roof until her was a cartoon star in the sky.

Everyone continued watching as though nothing happened.

The scene continued with Chizuru denying the fact that the song was for his crush even though his friends knew it was. It was then revealed that even though the AWA Chizuru and Yoshika liked each other, they didn't know how to confess their feelings.

The scene then changes as we all see the AWA Yoshika in her dorm, staring at a picture of Chizuru. Everyone spotted the dramatic irony that was presented in that.

"Let me guess, she's going to sing." Kagari yawned. Her prediction was spot on as the AWA Yoshika took in a deep breath and began singing:

 ** _I've never gone with the wind, Just let flow._**

 ** _Let it take me where it wants, Til you open the door,_**

 ** _There's so much more, I've never seen it before_**

 ** _I was trying to fly but I couldn't find wings, but you came along and changed everything_**

 _ **You lift my feet off the ground, You spin me around**_

 _ **You make me crazier**_ _ **crazier, Feeling like I'm falling and I'm lost in your eyes**_

 _ **You make me**_ _ **crazier,**_ _ **crazier,**_ _ **crazier-**_

She was interrupted by her best friend Lynette but it was more than enough for everyone to get a taste of what the AWA Yoshika's voice was like.

"AWW!" Mato, Yomi, Kagari and Yuu squeals in bliss, "They're perfect for each other! It's a surprise they aren't a couple already!"

"I wonder if our Yoshika can sing like that." Natsu wondered to himself which earned a nod from Grey.

Monika couldn't help but think about (Y/N) and how her romance story with him was going to transpire. Thanks to Jason, (Y/N) no longer had restrictions and could chose to hang out with Monika if he wanted to. This wasn't a game anymore after all.

The rest of the romantic story was pretty straight forward: people urge the pair to become a couple, close friends gave encouraging monologues and finally, Chizuru built up the courage to confess and they officially became a couple.

"AWWW!" Mato and her friends squealed. Yuuki and I smiled as we felt happy for them.

Neptune was about to throw another tantrum when finally, PLutia noticed, "Look it's Neppy!"

The AWA Neptune made an appearance in the chapter causing our Neptune to jump up in excitement, "FINALLY! Some real entertainment."

The AWA Nepgear and AWA version of me was with her as well. They were off buying pudding, which made Neptune's stomach growl at the mention of pudding, when the AWA version of me finds out Chizuru and Yoshika became a couple.

 **"I kinda noticed that blonde has been featured in so many chapters while I just make sporadic appearances..." She mused, "How come I don't get to appear that much?! Aren't I the main charcter?!" She demanded.**

Our Neptune agreed one hundred percent, "Yeah you tell him, Me!"

"Do you even know what the word 'sporadic' means?" Yuri asked.

"Nope."

We then hear the voice of the author say to the AWA version Neptune:

 **Actually... your not.**

"WHAT!?" Both Neptunes exclaimed at the exact same time causing everyone to laugh.

 **Meanwhile, at the p-**

"That'a it?! That was more like a cameo than an actual- ARGH! SKIP!" Neptune yelled skipping to chapter 21 of AWA stories.

"Neptune, some of us have work to do." Jason's comment remained unanswered as the next chapter played. Once again, everyone just went with it.

The chapter started with a shopping district for video games, anime, manga, and computer goods.

There were a handful of characters in the shop arguing about Wolverine's claws until Chizuru entered the shop.

 **"What are you doing here?"** One of the characters ask Chizuru in surprise.

 **"What do you mean? I came here to buy a new comic book, more precisely the new volume of Captain McCormick." Chizuru replied.**

 **"Yeah, but since you and Yoshika finally hooked up, we thought you two would be having bouncy naked yum-yum times." One of Chizuru's friends teased.**

Everyone watching the TV froze.

Neptune placed her hand over her mouth. Mato's, Yomi's, Kagari's and Yuu's face turned red.

Lucy covered Wendy's ears.

Yuri cleared her throat and looked away. For the the first time in my life, I see a look of hesitation on Yuuki's face.

Monika took a closer look with a smile as though she was about to take some notes.

Natsu and Grey just watched with a blank expression, not seeing anything wrong.

"Oh my," Yukari commented while SeeU just took a step back. The blank expression on IA's and Mayu's face didn't move an inch.

The only people who weren't aware of what was happening was Plutia and I.

Jack, who had mysteriously reappeared in the room, looked at Sing-love who was just giggling, "Are they going to talk about what I think they're going to talk about?"

"It seems so." Sing-love replied with an amused grin.

It was at that exact moment, that Yoshika from our world, walked by and noticed the situation we were in, "Hey guys! What are you watch-"

 **Chizuru scoffed, "Are you guys expecting for Yoshika and I to have sex?"**

"OKAY!" Jason exclaimed turning off the TV. He didn't think that three letter word was going to be said so straightforwardly, "I think that's enough reacting for today."

Yoshika's face turned into a tomato and she looked away, touching her index fingers, "Oh ah, so you guys are into that stuff now huh? Umm well ah, I'll just leave then, sorry for interrupting."

"YOSHIKA WAIT!"

 _Few moments later..._

Yoshika understood, "Oh okay, sorry for misunderstanding."

"That's fine, I don't blame you though. You did walk in during a...weird moment." Yuuki replied.

Being only middle schoolers and way too young, Mato, Kagari, Yuu and Kagari had fainted from the embarrassment of that s word. Acting like a parent, Black, Dead, Strength and Chariot picked up their otherselves and left the room not saying a word.

The vocaloids also had to leave saying they had something urgent to do while Akame received a call from Leone. As soon as Leone mentioned 'lunch' over the other end of the phone call, Akame sprinted out of the room and left.

That left, Monika, Plutia, Neptune, Natsu, Grey, Wendy, Lucy, Yuuki, Jack, Sing-love, Yuri, Yoshika, Jason, Jack and I in the room.

"Hey Yoshika. is it okay if we ask you something?" Natsu asked.

"Of course," Yoshika replied politely, "Ask away."

"We were just wondering what your singing voice sounded like." Grey stated. That was something everyone else also wondered.

Now that was something Yoshika didn't expect and she replied nervously, "Huh? Oh ah umm, I'm not sure. I've never tried it before..."

"Oh come! Give it a try." Neptune encouraged, "If the AWA version can do it, you can to!"

"Okay, if you insist." Yoshika inhaled deeply before-

 **A couple of seconds of Yoshika singing walked by...**

Yoshika's faced turned red.

"At least you tried." Monika said giving her a pat on the back. I too gave her a pat on the head which earned a nervous laugh from Yuuki.

Like an erupting volcano and a icy flood, Natsu and Grey fell to the floor bursting with laughter, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Natsu started hitting the floor with his fist, "AHAHAHA! She sounded like a dying chicken! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Natsu! Stop!" Lucy scolded.

Gray laughed to a point where his stomach began hurting, "AHAHAHA! Indeed, Chizuru and Yoshika make an excellent couple. AHAHAHAHA!"

"Anu, please calm down." Wendy pleaded as she tried to calm Gray down.

A dark aura began radiating behind the two fairy tail members causing them to fall silent.

Ezra Scarlet, had appeared out of nowhere and was glaring at them casing them to shiver.

Without warning, Ezra mercilessly knocked the two boys out cold leaving two large bumps on their heads. She then dragged the two boys out of the room with Wendy and Lucy nervously following after. Of course, Wendy apologised for Natsu's and Gray's behaviour before leaving.

Yoshika, her face still filled with embarrassment, asked, "Was it really that bad?"

Dead Master, who had come back to pick up a bracelet that Yomi left, had a very blunt answer for that, "Your singing was worst than that Shinpachi character."

"EH?! How is that- Wait...whose Shinpachi?" Yoshika asked.

"Okay that's a bit of an exaggeration." Sing-love replied to Dead's comment.

"A bit?" Jack asked noticing Sing-love choice of words. Sing-love was a talented singer herself and in fact, very famouse from where she came from. So Sing-love was very familiar with the singing industry.

Before the conversation about Yoshika's voice could continue, Neptune had a light bulb moment, "JASON! We should sooo repay him."

"Repay him? You mean the author of AWA?" Jason asked.

"Yeah! I mean he's been giving us a lot of surprises. That photo he sent to us for example, which may I remind you, was the main reason why we attended the Harley Festival in the first place. And now this videotape, we should so send him our own videotape for them to react to!" Neptune suggests.

"I still don't know why he keeps targeting me." Yuri commented.

"His only done it twice you know?" Yuuki points out.

"Yeah but did he have to hit me with a video tape!"

Neptune's idea grabs Jack's attention while Jason thinks about it, "Hmm, I'm not sure."

"What do you mean you're not sure?"

"His a busy man, Neptune. Especially now since his currently doing one of his mission fic where he post almost once every week." Jason explained.

"Unlike you who likes to post once a century." Yuri added.

"Wouldn't we just be disturbing him at this point?" Jason asked.

Jack wrapped his arm around Jason's shoulder, "Oh come on Jason! You should know him by now, he'll never reject anything we throw at him." he grinned evilly, "Besides, if he does reject our offer, we can just keep pressuring him until he does."

Jason had no reply to that.

"Well it's decided then!" Neptune declared.

"But what are we going to send to them?" Yuuki asked taking the words out of my mouth.

"Don't worry, I've already thought about that." Jack said with a grin as he raises a black and red video tape. The video tape looked highly advance but...it was radiating a very evil aura.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jason asks.

"Yep!" Jack said showing Yuri what the tape looked like, "This video tape contains the trailer of _The Last Arch of SIR:_ **Fate of Beacon Academy!** That guy may be talented in writing openings but we've got trailers!"

"I don't think trailers are something you should be proud of though." Jason said blankly.

"Why is the tape radiating?" Monika asked intrigued.

"Well the trailer is mostly focused on the villains and many vlifthangers." Sing-love explained.

"Now who should we send it to?" Jack asked himself.

"Here, I'll take it." Yuri took the video tape from Jack and without hesitation, she threw it at a portal that popped out of nowhere.

* * *

 **All Word Alliance Stories (By SomeonetupED)**

The AWA version of Yuri was casually walking when suddenly a portal appeared behind her and fired a video tape at her.

Out of instincts, Yuri grabs out a handgun, aims and fired a bullet destroying the video tape before it manage to hit her.

The AWA Yuri looked at the broken remains of the video tape that the portal threw at her, "I feel like I just destroyed something really important."

* * *

Satisfied with her actions, Yuri dusted off her hands, "Ha! Let's see how they like it when their Yuri Nakamura is targeted by portals firing video tapes."

Jack and Jason observed what happened to the tape, "It seems she manage to block your attack."

"WHAT?!" Yuri turned around and stared at Jason, "HOW?!"

"Well she is the SSS Brigade Leader so naturally she'll have good reflexes." Jason explained completely forgetting that our Yuri was also the SSS Brigade Leader.

"She got out a handgun and destroyed the tape...how come you didn't do that when SomeonestupED threw his tape at you?" Jack asked.

"I WAS HELPING RIN DRAW!"

I hide behind Yuuki while bowing apologetically earning a nervous laugh from Yuuki.

"Anyways, I have a second copy." Jack magically pulls out another videotape, "Should we just give it to Chizuru, the main character?"

"Hmm, but right now his in the world of My Little Pony." Jason hesitated.

"My Little Pony?" Sing-love repeated raising an eyebrow, "Sounds like a kid show."

"It sounds cute though." Monika commented.

"Apparently it's very famous especially in the fanfiction community and the author of AWA even told me it's for _all_ ages. Jason explained.

"No offense, but isn't that place like full of...naive of people?" Yuri looked at the video tape radiating an evil aura, "I mean there's even a scene of me getting my arms sliced off and a lot of other gruesome scenes like Kanade being stabbed in the heart. Wouldn't something like that scar the characters over there?"

"No, that's perfect!" Jack exclaimed in delight, "It'll teach those naive children what true villains can do. Anyways! I would love to see Chizuru stop this from killing him."

Jack raised his arm and a huge red and black cannon appeared. He inserted the video tape into the cannon and aimed it at one of the portals.

"You're not going to stop him?" Sing-love asked.

"I don't I could even if I wanted to." Jason scratched his head a bit scared about what the author of AWA is going to think about all this.

He fired and the video tape, surprisingly didn't burn or disintegrate, blasted out like a rocket and into the portal.

* * *

 **All Worlds Alliance Missions - Rainbow Rocks (Chapter 6)**

The blonde known as Chizuru, was on his way to the concert stage while doing a few voice warm ups as he ran.

The concert stage was slowly coming into Chizuru's view when suddenly, a portal appeared in front of him and a video tape blasted out of the portal and flew towards the blonde at the speed of a bullet.

The blond however saw it coming from a mile away and instead of evading, he caught the videotape with both hands.

The force that the video tape was flying was immense as it sent Chizuru backwards a few feet. Chizuru managed to dig his legs into the ground reducing the amount of force until he safely came to a stop with the steaming video tape in his hand. It was a surprise how the tape still remain intact.

The portal disappeared and the blonde observed the item in his hand.

Before he could check it out more closely, his two bandmates, Yuuki and Oohori called him, "HEY CHIZURU! Come on, were performing in three minutes."

Finding that this wasn't the time, Chizuru placed the tape in his pocket deciding to check it later with his friends in his _free time._

With that, Chizuru sprinted as he and his bandmates got on the concert stage and faced the cheering audience.

Going up to the mic stand, Chizuru exclaimed, "Hello, my name is Chizuru and this is my band, and were going to rock our hearts out to all of you!"

* * *

Monika stood up, "Well, I better get going and start attending the club again. But before I go, what was the author's name by the way?"

"SomeonestupED."

"Aww don't say that Jason, that's a bit mean to say about someone. Especially if that someone is talented writer." Monika smiled looking at Jason.

"I'm serious, his pen name is SomeonetupED. Although sometimes he refers himself as Sheograph and a bunch of other titles." Jason replied.

"Well give him my best regards. I highly enjoyed the contents of that video tape." Monika waved goodbye as she leaves the room.

"I better go as well." Yoshika bows her head apoligicially, "I've got some work to finish but it was nice talking with you all. Goodbye!"

I wave as the witch leaves the room using a different portal from the one Monika used.

"I think it's time I gave my little Stella a visit." Sing-love stood, "Thanks for the interesting experience." With that, Sing-love disappeared using her ultimate speed.

Neptune's stomach growled, "Ah, I think my tummy needs a bit more pudding." She picked up Plutia who had fallen asleep again adn just before leaving she faced Jason, "You better tell me when the characters over there react to our tape okay?"

Jason nodded and she left soon afterwards.

Just like that, the only people left in the room were Yuuki, Jack, Yuri, Jason, Jack and I in the room.

We all look at each other for a brief moment before nodding.

It was finally time to begin.

* * *

 **A/N END! So this was a request from a friend of mine called SomeonestupED, go check out All World Alliance Stories chapter 19-21 if you want see the full chapter but other than that, thanks for reading. I do apologise for the slow updating.**

 **SomeonestupED: Thanks for the tape, it was time-consuming yet really fun writing this so thank you. II really hope this reaches your expectations when you asked me to get everyone to react. Sorry, I had to skip a lot of scenes though, I hope you don't mind. Also, I hope you don't mind me sending a video tape of my own to you. I'm really sorry if it bothered you. I just thought it would be cool if your characters reacted to it but of course you don't have to. It's optional. I'm highly aware of the fact that at the end of Chapter 6 of Rainbow Rocks, you said you would be moving to the Main story so you don't have to write he reaction straight away. That's why I said, Chizuru's free time so that it wouldn't disturb what you had planned for chapter 7. Anyways, I do hope you don't mind and I hope our reaction didn't disappoint you (It probally did though...sorry) **

**Anyways, once again, thanks to all who actually read this story and ah yeah...BYE!**

* * *

I take a deep breath and exhale out. Watching those videos from that author was a great form of rest.

Konno Yuuki stretched her arms before facing me, "You ready Rin?"

I nod with determination.

Jack and Jason watch from a distance ready to record.

Black Rock Shooter said nothing as she waited.

Hange Zoe from Attack on Titan, pushed up her glasses, "Oooooh! How exciting!"

"It's about time we finished this fic." Yuri Nakamura commented putting away her hand gun, "It's been ages since the last one."

"Well you can't blame him, he does have three others stories to focus on." Kirito spoke putting his sword into its sheath.

"Why did he start that many fics in the first place?" Sinon asked cleaning the scope of her sniper.

"Well I guess that's just how Jason works." Shinoa Hiragi commented as she unsummoned her demonic scythe.

Kanade Tachibana stood on standby staring at the large space ship with her usual expression.

Yuichiro Hiyakuya looked at the group and noticed something, "Is _she_ coming today?"

"She only has a cameo for this chapter but nethertheless, yes she will be." Jason explained.

Jack sensed a presence and grinned, "Well speak of the devil."

A new mysterious individual enters the film studio, "Hello everyone! Guess I'll be working with you guys for this one. Well, nice to meet you all." said a female voice.

Out of everyone, Yuuki seemed to be the most excited as she ran to hug the newcomer, "OMG, You're actually here! I'm so glad you could make it! There's so much I have to tell you!"

I stare in awe as this was the first time I've seen Yuuki getting this happy just by seeing someone.

Who is this mysterious person? Why is Yuuki so overjoyed to meet her?

Find out next time on:

* * *

 **Shelter the Sequel: Arigato Part 3**

 **New Life**

* * *

 **A/N This chapter was finished on 26/03/2018...1:20 in the morning.**


End file.
